Freedom
by pikachumomma
Summary: Harry has found a way to grant his mate some freedom from the Volturi
1. Chapter 1

Sad and envious burgundy eyes watched as Edward and Bella embraced and the tall vampire that the eyes belonged to, had a feeling that it would be awhile before either of them let go. What he wouldn't give to be able to live the life Edward lived. Where he didn't have to keep up this farce he has been living since his love found him. It's been fifty years since his Harry became his and Demetri became Harry's. They were forever frozen in their mid-twenties. Demetri is a vampire but Harry is an immortal. He knew Harry was beginning to become restless. Harry was an adventurous soul who loved to learn and discover new things, but since Harry mated with him, he hasn't been out traveling outside of the city. It made Demetri feel like the worst type of mate, but Harry never complains saying new books were always being written and he was able to talk to tourist whenever Demetri begins to feel down and question why Harry was still with him.

Burgundy eyes harden when Edward and Bella moved to kiss. Demetri wonders if the love he shares with Harry was enough that Harry would risk his life for Demetri, like Bella and Edward did for each other. Turning away from the scene, Demetri walked to his room, where he knew Harry would be stretched out on their couch reading his latest Defense Against the Dark Art book. A small smile appeared thinking of how strong his mate was, maybe not vampire strong, but he could easily hold his own against several vampires with his magic and he has taken up learning multiple fighting styles. He has mastered all sword fighting styles thanks to Aro, Marcus and Cauis, and has started to learn martial arts from some of the vampires in guard. Demetri knew without a doubt Harry could take on multiple humans and other creatures and take them out within minutes and not be tired. The joys of training with vampires. Demetri has no idea how Harry was able to charm their leaders but he has and he doubted that they, especially Marcus, would deny Harry anything. It is why right now their rooms were furnished with all of the latest technology and they have their own library.

Chuckling Demetri thinks that from the way he has been thinking of his Harry you would think of him some petite human with pretty eyes. But that was far from the reality, well he does have pretty eyes and he is human but he isn't petite. In fact he is just as tall as Demetri standing at 6' or 6'1 depending if it's a good day or a bad day, as Harry would say. Harry was lean and muscled with broad shoulders and narrow hips and a delicious ass. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Demetri opened their door to see just as he expected with Harry sprawled out reading a book, although it wasn't his new Defense book, instead a book on the United States. Arching an eyebrow, he walked over to the leather couch and stood at Harry's head staring down at him. He saw Harry's mouth twitch, so he leaned further down a few inches from his face. Harry twitched again and Demetri touched his forehead to Harry's and Harry's twitch became a full smile and stole a kiss.

"Hello love, how was the excitement today?" Harry asked mate. Demetri has long since stopped trying to figure out how Harry knew when there was something exciting happening.

"It was ok," he said shrugging his shoulders. He saw Harry frown than glare.

"What happened?" Harry demanded sitting up and tugging Demetri over to the couch. Laying down with his head in Harry's lap he looked away from those warm green eyes.

"Just a vampire being foolish about his singer/mate. Luckily she was able to save him but not without condemning her own life," Demetri told him.

"And this has you questioning something?" Harry's hand slowly stroked through long brown hair.

Closing his eyes, Demetri whispered, "Am I enough?"

The hand paused for a moment then continued, "What makes you think you aren't?"

"You've been alive for 137 years, 87 of those years you wandered and explored. Then you met me. I know that for awhile you were content to rest and be with me, but its been fifty years since you have left."

"So?"

"So, soon you are going to want to wander and leave me behind since it's my duty as Volturi Guard to stay here," Demetri whisper as he started to sit up.

But Harry was pulling him back down and a warm soft hand was brushing his face.

"Love look at me," Harry quietly commanded.

Demetri looked at his mate and saw green eyes burning with love and determination.

"I have lost many people in life, I'm not about to lose or abandon the one person that makes my life complete. I may love to travel but the outside world loses its appeal if I couldn't be without you."

"But I'm holding you back Harry, I know you want to go traveling again."

"I do but only with you."

"They probably won't let me."

"Do you want a change of life my love? Do you want to go explore? Perhaps try a different cuisine?"

"Yes I want a change of life, yes I want to explore, but no I don't want to try a different cuisine, you are too delicious."

Harry leaned down and sought his lips. They were playful nips that soon turned to a heated kiss. Harry broke away and asked, "Is it better when you are in me or me filling you?"

Demetri sat up to straddle Harry's leg before leaning in to answer, "When I want something spicy, I like it when you fill me, but if I want something sweet it is better when I am taking you."

Harry's eyes darkened with lust and Demetri felt his mate's shaft rise fully to the occasion.

"So what are you feeling like tonight Dem?" Harry all but purred, as his hands had wandered down to Demetri's ass.

"A little spicy followed by some sweet."

When morning dawned, a sore Harry was making his way to Marcus. While all three of the vampire leaders adored him, Marcus was the most understanding and protective of him. Harry believed it had something to do with the fact that Harry reminded Marcus of his dead mate Didyme.

Walking to Marcus's room, Harry gently taps on the door.

"Come in."

Harry entered the room and saw Marcus sitting on the couch, Harry convince him to get since it was more comfortable that the previous couch, holding a locket. Harry knew that Marcus was thinking of his mate.

"Hey Marc, which memory are you thinking about?" Harry asks quietly as he sat down, next to him.

"The plans we made to travel the world."

"Oh yeah? You know, I would like to see the world again." Harry heard the sharp in-take of breathe.

"So would Demetri, he hasn't seen it in forever. Quick missions don't count," Harry stated.

"So you would like to leave? Aro may not appreciate it," Marcus said, but Harry understood the meaning behind it: he won't let you.

"Well I was thinking of way that it may be possible," Harry said looking at the portrait of Didyme.

"Oh?"

"Well, how do you know the covens are following the rules the Volturi set?" Harry asked.

"Very clever little one. You are proposing that you and your mate make surprise visits and while taking your time to travel," Marcus complimented glancing at him.

"Well I've had 50 years to learn from the best," Harry told Marcus.

"We will talk to Aro, but lets get this planned out so it will be fool proof."

Harry smiled at Marcus and gave him a huge hug, before excitedly telling him about the plans he had already thought of.

When Demetri finally found his wandering mate, he was amused. Harry and Marcus were playing a game of scramble, and Harry was calling Marcus a cheater. Demetri had a feeling only Harry could ever get away with something like that.

"Damnit Marc, you can't use Greek when we are using only Latin words!" Harry exclaimed.

Marcus laughed and said, "Well, Greek and Latin can be similar, Ry."

"Fine, then I'm using English," Harry said pouting.

"What! That's worse than me using Greek!" Marcus replied.

Demetri chuckled and Harry looked up and smiled when he saw him.

"Hello love, would you like to join?" Harry asked him as he walked over.

"Can I use Italian?" Demetri asked with a smirk hugging Harry from the back

"Bloody vampires not keeping to the rules," Harry muttered.

"You love us though," Marcus said with a laugh.

Harry smiled and said, "Yeah. Yeah I do."

Demetri smiled and nuzzled into Harry's neck.

"So what's this I hear about having an informal audience with the Leaders?" Demetri asked from his position still buried in Harry's neck.

"Oh just something about doing some travelling, you'll have to wait to see what its all about," Harry answered finishing his word, expellimarus.

Demetri was about to protest, but Marcus cut him off, "Just wait, you'll be pleased. Your mate truly loves you."

Sighing Demetri knelt by Harry and buried his face into Harry's side, making him laugh.

Three hours later the scramble game ended and it was time to go talk with Aro and Caius about the plan.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius were sitting on their thrones, with Harry sitting before them and Demetri standing behind him.

"So Harry would did you want to talk about?" Aro asked with a gentle smile. Somehow Harry had wormed his way into his undead heart right beneath Marcus.

"Well, I have currently been reading some of the magical updating texts, that I told you about previously and some of the covens have grown," Harry started.

"Really? Most interesting," Aro commented.

"Right so, I propose an idea that would help you out," Harry paused here, waiting for the ok to continue.

"You have my attention Harry," Aro said giving permission.

"I propose that Demetri and I travel to all of the covens, to take heads counts, gift counts and to make sure that they are honoring the vampire laws. We would keep ledgers and send you updates after each coven we visit," Harry said finished waiting with baited breath.

Aro had a look on contemplation. A few moments later he looked to Marcus who nodded his head, he looked to Caius, who nodded but spoke as well, "We could also have them periodically checking in with The Cullens, to make sure that Bella is still on track for being turned as well as keeping our secret."

Aro once again looked thoughtful before turning back to Harry, "While it pains me to think of losing your joyful company and a great tracker, I agree that it would be beneficial to know how those under our guidance are faring. As well as checking in the Cullens. In fact I would like you to make Forks Washington your base. After checking in with one coven, return back to Forks to observe the Cullens. As I know some of the covens are rather hard to find, you will not be given a limit as long as you check in every two weeks."

Harry had a blinding smile; he was barely able to check himself to give a formal bow and answering, "Yes, Lord Aro, Lord Marcus and Lord Caius. We will not let you down. We will leave two days from now to head to Forks Washington to set up our base."

Aro smiled at Harry and said, "Go and begin your preparations."

"Thank you my Lord," Harry said before turning and hauling his shocked and disbelieving mate out of the room.

"I will miss those two," Aro commented.

"Oh?" Marcus asked.

"Harry is so vibrant and happy that he makes the gloomy Demetri break out of his shell. Plus he always had some of the most interesting facts and games," Aro replied.

"Harry is definitely a source of amusement around here," Caius agreed.

Marcus just nodded and thought of how lonely he would once again be, but it wasn't right to keep Harry locked up. He was so free spirited.

When Harry had Demetri half way to their rooms, Demetri finally broke out of shock and scooped Harry up with a cry of joy, and sprinted the rest of the way, with onlookers looking at them with curiosity.

Spelling their door open, Harry barely had enough time before they were through it and Demetri was slamming the door shut. A second late he was thrown onto the bed being savagely kissed.

Finally breaking the kiss, Harry gasped and panted, he maybe immortal but he wasn't vampire. It didn't deter Demetri though he continued to kiss his face and neck before ripping Harry's shirt off. He was so overwhelmed by the thought of what Harry had done from him, them. That couldn't think of anything to say. Harry showed him, just how much Demetri means to him. He was willing to risk audience with Aro to get them to travel, albeit that he had to do some work, but they would be free from the Volturi. They could travel and go on dates, they could be themselves. That meant more than anything. Harry truly loved him. Filled with so much love for his mate, Demetri captured those perfect lips again and tore the pants that his beloved wore. He felt more than heard Harry whisper something. Reaching down to stretch his mate, he found it lubed and stretched. Harry was just perfect and Demetri thrust home moaning when he felt Harry arch into him. He knew that he wouldn't last long, he was so filled with love and awe that a few thrusts later, both Demetri and Harry were screaming for each other. Collasping into Harry's arm, he was still careful to not lay all of his weight on him.

"Thank you beloved," Demetri whispered, and he was sure if he had been human he would have had tears in his eyes.

Harry looked deep into those soft burgundy eyes and lifted a hand to brush a stray lock, whispering as well, "Anything for you. I treasure and love you the most."

Demetri rolled to the side and Harry pulled him close, allowing Demetri to bury his head into his neck and tangle their limbs together. Kissing Demetri's hair, Harry drifted off to sleep, while Demetri stayed with in his arms thinking about their future.

AN – So what did you think? This was made for Pegase. Pegase asked for another pairing like Harry/Demetri. Let me know if you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

The next two days flew by for Demetri, although to be fair, he mostly just sat there and watched the whirlwind of his mate. In two days his Harry has bought them both sturdy canvas backpacket that he enchanted to be bottomless. When Demetri asked why he needed one if Harry had one, the answer he was given was, "Every traveller needs a good backpack." Demetri just shook his head and continued to watch to see what else his beloved would do. Harry purchased them a modest home in Forks with vehicles as well. When He mentioned he didn't need to drive and that he didn't know how, all Harry did was answer, "I know." His wonderful mate also made up their passports, license, certificates: birth and marriage as well. Harry was also able to procure to two treasure chest as big a bread box with one of them having Marcus: friend, brother and father carved onto the lid. He then proceeded to once again enchant it to be able to send letters and gift items to and from its brother, the one Harry and Demetri would have in their possession. The most unique thing about the box was that if Harry shrunk an item to send to Marcus it would stay small until Marcus took it out of the box then timed to thirty seconds the enchantments would wear off and return to normal size. When they went to give Marcus the gift, Marcus was in shock. Demetri has never seen Marcus so lost for words.

"Why? How?" Marcus had asked holding the chest as if it was fragile.

Harry just smiled and said, "I know you wanted to travel with Didyme but you weren't able to and now that we are leaving, I know you will be lonely without our company,"

"There's Aro and Caius," Marcus interrupted frowning. How could Harry have possibly know that he would feel lonely?

"True but we have spent more time in your company then them and I see you as brother and as father," Harry told Marcus seriously. Marcus and Harry would often talk about their pasts, Demetri knew all of about his mates past, so he wasn't offended.

"So anyways now we can send you gifts and trinkets from everywhere around the world, and yes I know we don't have to but we're family that's what we do." The fierce look he gave Marcus was enough to stop Marcus from arguing and just gave him a hug. Demeti had a feeling that if Marcus could cry, tears would be running down his cheeks.

"Well I expect quite a bit of gifts and letters than." Harry just laughed and hugged Marcus tighter before letting go.

So now, Demetri was sitting on their bed watching Harry pack their new clothes, which consisted of jeans and khakis along with t-shirts and long sleeves plus some button up shirts. They also have new hiking boots and both have brand new leather jackets.

"Harry, my beloved, why do we need these new clothes?" Demetri asked.

"These are our travelling clothes," Harry answered leaving out an outfit for them for the next day.

"Oh, right," Demetri answered, "but what about the clothes we currently have?"

"Those are staying here."

"So what are we going to wear in Forks?" Demetri asked confused, but he should have just kept quiet, the devious smile on Harry's face was slightly frightening.

"Shopping."

"Shopping?"

"We are going to be travel through some of the biggest shopping places in the world, plus you need new clothes as well to fit in with world."

Demetri looked down at black uniform and looked towards his closet that also contain mostly black clothes that did look a little med-evil. Sighing, Demetri knew Harry was right. Well he did say he wanted change.

"So we are travelling most at night?" Demetri asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"No."

Well that was quick and short, Demetri thought.

"You do remember that I sparkle in the sunlight, right?" Demetri questioned. He knows that he told Harry about that, did he just forget? No that doesn't sound like Harry, his mate never forgets anything about the people he loves. Which by the love is a very short list.

"I'm going glamour you, love so you can see everything our world has to offer."

"I have seen some of it and scene the beauty," he answered.

"But you haven't seen it in the sunlight, and that most of the times makes the difference."

Laughing, Demetri got off their bed and hugged Harry from the back, "I love you."

"I love you too Dem, but I need to finish."

"You have magic Harry," Demetri whisper into Harry's ear.

"Yes, but there is just something about packing yourself and knowing exactly what you are packing that reassures my mind."

Laughing softly Demetri just rested his chin on Harry's shoulder and content to just continued to watch Harry pack manually even if he accio'd something from across the room only to place it in their bags by hand, and if he happened to get an erection from his beloved bending and stretching and rubbing against him well, that wasn't exactly his fault, now was it.

"You know if you rub your stiffy in my ass one more time I won't be held accountable," Harry mentioned casually, placing some socks in Demetri's pack.

Raising an eyebrow, Demetri shifted his hips pressing closer, as if daring his mate.

"Now you asked for it," Harry growled and with a flick of his wrist, Demetri was back on the bed with his wrists tied and naked.

Blinking, Demetri looked at his mate, who was slowly undressing with a saucy smile. When his mate's glorious body was revealed Demetri's length jumped. Then Harry was crawling on the bed with a more predatory smile and Demetri knew that tonight would be a wild one as well as torturing since his hands were tied up and he couldn't touch that perfect warm skin. Maybe he shouldn't have done that last move and he could have had his hands free.

But all thoughts disappear when Harry deep-throated him while slipping two fingers in his entrance. Jerking and moaning, Demetri was lost in pleasure that only his mate knew how to give him.

When morning dawned, Demetri spent the rest of the night curled into Harry's side thinking about their soon to be freedom with Harry curled around him with an arm locked tight against him. When the clock showed 7 am Demetri uncurled from his spot and caressed Harry's side with feather light strokes borderline tickling and Harry squirmed tried to move away from the wandering hand, but Demetri followed and Harry squirmed just right ended up on the floor with Demetri's smiling face looking down at him. Laughing Harry jumped up and proceeded to walk nude to their bathroom while slightly shaking his hips, hypnotizing his mate. Demetri made it into the shower in record time.

Harry and Demetri dressed in tan cargo pants and long sleeved button up shirts, pale green for Harry and pale blue for Demetri and their new boots. The backpacks were the last thing to be shouldered. Harry stood in front of Demetri and ran his hands across Demetri's face and neck, arms and hands coating them in magic. When Harry stood back and looked he had to admit that while normal his mate handsome and sexy, but with healthy looking skin, he had a feeling that Harry might be killing some people.

"So, how do I look?" Demetri asked worriedly, Harry had stepped back a few minutes ago and still hasn't said anything. Demetri started to fidget.

"Harry?" Demetri said waving a hand in front of his mates face.

"Fuck, you're hot!" Harry exclaimed before jumping on Demetri and devouring his lips.

Demetri was a little bewildered and just thankful he was a vampire so he could hold Harry up and eagerly met and returned the kiss.

When Harry broke the kiss, he could see the dazed look on his love's face and snickered. He grabbed his hand and he tugged Demetri out of their rooms with one look back. He would miss this safe haven he has been living in for 50 years but the world and adventure was calling to his soul. Actually it has been calling for the past ten years but without Demetri it held no appeal, but now, now he could heed the call and show his mate the beauty of the world.

Walking down the hallway, Demetri felt the stares from the other vampires. He was out of his uniform, looking human, holding Harry's hand and carrying a backpack. Not typical for Demetri that they all thought they knew. Trying to ignore them, Demetri held Harry's hand tighter. When they made it the entrance they were met by Aro, Marcus and Caius.

"Well look at you Dr. Jones and short round," Marcus greeted. When the movies came out, Harry made them watch them over and over again especially Temple of Doom. Although Harry knew that they were false, but it still represented the adventures he missed.

Demetri groaned and Harry laughed.

Then Marcus plopped a hat on Harry's head and another on Demetri's head. The two looked at each and Harry laughed and Demetri groaned. On Harry's head sat a replica of Indianna Jones hat and Demetri just know it's a baseball hat due to Harry's laugh and the short round joke.

"So Dr. Jones, do have everything ready? Tickets? Deeds? Keys?" Marcus asked, he also thought of Harry as family.

"Yep they are all in my backpack," Harry answered with a nod.

"Jokes aside, let us know of the developments with the Cullens and other Covens," Aro told them.

"We will my lord," Demetri answered.

"Safe and swift travels young ones," Caius said.

"Thank you," Harry and Demetri said and bowed.

With a final hug to Marcus and the duo was out the door and heading to the outside. When they reached the final doors leading outside, Harry stopped his mate and pulled two pairs of Oakleys out and slipped one pair on to Demetri's face and another onto his own, then they were walking in the sun towards the edge of the city where one of the Volturi's humans were waiting with a jeep for them to take to travel to France, where they would be flying out. While they could fly out from Italy, Harry wanted to be able to show mate the cities and countryside.

Demetri was thankful Harry hasn't let go of his hand, since seeing everything in the daylight and walking in the sun was a different experience for him. Usually he only saw things in the moonlight or from the shadows. Looking down at his hands, he was amazed that he didn't sparkle. A feeling of pure happiness bubbled in him and demanded its way out. Letting out a joyous laugh, Demetri pulled Harry close and swung him around eliciting a laugh from him as well. When he finally set Harry down, he pulled their foreheads together and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. He saw Harry's eyes sparkling with happiness and knew that Harry and himself would be traveling for as long as Harry could make it stretch before returning. Turning with a smile on his smile and his arm wrapped around his mate, Demetri headed for the jeep that would lead them to their big adventure.

AN – So wow, I didn't expect this pairing to be such a hit, so thank you to all of you read and alerted to my story. Another huge thank you to all of you who reviewed: Broena, Deviously Ruined Rose, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, MonkeyBootCamp, xDarklightx, flamenin, Mokushi Ryuu, RogueNya, Pegase, leobutler, namikaze natsumi-hime, Rainbow2007, and fluffy24.


	3. Chapter 3

Rock music was softly playing in the Jeep as it drove down the road along the coast, they had the top off and windows rolled down so they could enjoy the breeze and the sunlight. They just passed through Genoa, Italy and was heading north east to Turin, although they wouldn't be stopping there. Once they pass Turin they would continue to head northeast towards Lyon, France. Harry did his research though and instead of going straight through to Lyon they would be taking the scenic route through the Vanoise National Park.

Harry glanced over at his mate, and smiled. Demetri was leaning back with the sun on his face with eyes closed and relaxed. Harry knew his mate was awake, but relaxing. It was nice to be able to see him relaxed without the vigorous rounds of sex. Don't get him wrong he loved sex, but it was a rare to see his mate this relaxed without it. Frowning, Harry couldn't help but feel slight guilty about not thinking of this before, but Demetri never told him that he wanted to go traveling, but then again this may not have worked if the stupid Cullen boy had never tried to off himself. Sighing Harry ran a hand through his wild hair made worse by the wind.

"What's the matter beloved?" Harry looked to see Demetri looked at him with one eye opened.

"Just thinking that I should have tried to get us out of there before now, but I just realized that it wouldn't have work until that idiot Cullen."

Demetri was silent then asked, "Why do you think he was an idiot?"

Huffing, Harry tucked a bang behind his ear, "Well first off, just because someone told him his singer was dead doesn't mean that they didn't get the facts straight."

"But he confirmed it with another call," Demetri said confused not with what his mate was saying but also how Harry knew the full story, he was present and Demetri hadn't told him the whole story.

"Pssh, I would have traveled to where ever you were that you supposedly died at and checked myself before admitting that you were dead, then I would have tried several different ways of bringing you back still sane and intact before killing myself. But even then to go to the Volturi when you have a gift is a stupid idea. The best way would be to go to another coven and fake an attack on the coven's leader's mate. Almost instant death in some of the more secluded covens, then again I'm a fighter so it would have taken quite a few of them to take me down, so maybe I would continue to live and search for your reincarnation hoping that you would still love me."

Demetri was shocked. He shouldn't be since he knew Harry wouldn't go down without a fight, and that Harry didn't know the mean of defeat, but to have some sort of plan was the biggest shocking part. Demetri cocked his head sideways to stare at his mate. There have been very few times he has seen Harry this pensive. Now he wondered if those time when he had seen Harry like this if he had been thinking of Demetri dying. Demetri was trying to think why Harry would think of things like that, before it clicked. Before Harry had met Demetri, most of the people Harry had loved had been claimed by death, whether by accident, old age or murder. Of course he would worry about Demetri's death, although the chances of Demetri dying were very, very slim, it was still a possibility. Demetri on the other hand never worried about Harry's death since he was the Master of Death hence his immortality but he had been more worried about Harry growing weary and tired of him. Demetri couldn't remember anything from his previous life but the fear of abandonment. It partially explains why he would be an excellent tracker.

Still staring at Harry, Demetri watched him as he drove and bobbed his head to music, seemingly content to be in his company. He knew Harry loved him, he showed it with everything he did for Demetri and hearing what he would do if the news reached him that his mate was dead helped take away the fear of Harry abandoning him. Maybe he didn't want the love that Edward and Bella shared, since they gave up to easily until it was almost too late.

Demetri had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed when they left the coast and was driving through mountains and surrounded by trees until Harry called out his name and pointed to something.

"Look there's an alpine ibex!" Harry pointed out with glee.

Looking to where his beloved pointed Demetri saw basically a goat with darker fur and horns that curled backwards. There were some more after that before Demetri saw a weird animal. Frowning he asked, "What that one? The one that looks likes a goat that had sex with antelope?"

Laughing Harry replied, "Chamois."

"Huh, should be goatelope," Demetri stated and gave a small smile when Harry laughed once more.

The rest of the drive Demetri continued to point out the Chamois, or goatalope. As they were leaving the Park Demetri spotted a weird looking hawk. That had beard.

"Why does that hawk have a beard?" Demetri asked. He seriously has never seen one before, and quite frankly it looked bit ugly and creep.

"That my silly mate is a bearded vulture."

Looking back at the bird, he couldn't help but think that maybe Harry has brain washed him with all of those Looney Tunes and other cartoons he was forced to watch, because that bird did not look like a vulture to him.

When they reached Lyon, they stopped for a gas and potty break for Harry as Demetri looked around for some food for Harry. He knew Harry loved Mt Dew and potato chips. Looking around he spotted the Mt Dew and when he searched for potato chips there were so many different types. Since he couldn't chose he picked one of each and brought his items to the counter. The cashier looked at him like he was crazy, but Demetri didn't say anything only glared and waited for Harry. Thankfully the wait wasn't long and Harry stood right by him and paid for the food and gas.

Getting in the jeep, Harry asked, "Ok so what did you pick out?"

"I got you some Mt Dew but I didn't know what potato chips you liked so I got you a variety," Demetri said slightly nervous. Even after 50 years he still worried if Harry would like what he picked out. He was always a nervous wreck before any type of gift giving.

"Sweetness, I've been dying for something different from the same ones from Volterra, they never change they selection."

Demetri smiled and relaxed. This time away from Volturi would be good, he will be able to learn more about his mate.

The drive to Beaune that was just outside of Dijon, was an interesting one as Harry tried all of the different type of chips, there were some he loved and would have licked the bag if Demetri hadn't stopped him and taken it away, and there were others that had both Harry and Demetri gagging from the smell. So far the one the Harry liked best was an America brand, Lays Kettle Cooked Jalapeño.

When they finally made it to Paris, Harry and Demetri were excited, Harry more so since he had done some more research and found a vampire chocolatier. It was a very well-kept secret and only a few know of him being a vampire. Luckily Harry knew the right people. *coughgoblinscough* Demetri because this was the city of Love, he has read about it for years wishing he could take Harry here. When Harry finally found the chocolatier named Rick Poger* he quickly parked the jeep and was pulling Demetri out of the vehicle and into the shop. Enter the shop Harry's eyes bugged and tried to take in all of the confections, giving Demetri an apologetic smile, Harry started tearing through the shop looking at all of the candies and trying to decide which one he wanted to buy. Demetri followed his sweet crazed mate at a more sedated pace looking at all of the sweets as well.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Harry Potter the savior," a voice called out and almost instantly Demetri was on edge, very few people now a days know what the name Harry Potter meant and could recognize him.

In a flash Demetri was in front of his mate with eyeing the brown haired man with extreme weariness and paranoia.

The man chuckled, and said, "Stand down, I mean no harm. Its not every day that one gets to meet thee Harry Potter."

That so did not calm down Demetri it just put him more on edge.

Harry was also weary but more calm and said, "Hello Rick, I hear you make treats for vampires."

Demtri was slightly confused did Harry know the man?

"No, love I have never met him but some of my informants told me about him and his unusual delights."

"Rick Pogers, the vampire chocolatier at your service. How can I help you and your vampire mate?" Rick asked.

"Well, we will start off by buying one of everything human, and two of everything vampire."

If Rick was slightly shocked by the order he didn't say anything and in 10 minutes Harry had his order in three different boxes. One for him, one for his mate, and one for Marcus. Casting a preserve charm on all of them he paid Patrick and got his business card for future purchases. Walking out, with their purchases Harry couldn't help but smile at his protective mate. There were times that he had desperately wished for someone like Demetri when growing up, so now that he finally had him, Harry didn't take him for granted.

Once they were back in the jeep, Harry grabbed his pack and got out the chest and wrote a quick note saying that the chocolates were safe to eat and that Marcus better enjoy them, before shrinking the box and put both items in the chest and closing the lid. Replacing the chest back into his pack and the pack in the back, Harry turned to Demetri with a pure love shining in his eyes.

Demetri had been staring out at the busy streets, when he felt someone staring at him, looking towards Harry and saw the love filled eyes and Demetri melted. When they had been in the shop, his vampire instincts had taken over, and nothing but the need to protect his mate was coursing through his undead body. Afterwards he had been slightly ashamed at how he acted, but to be fair he hasn't dealt with this type of socializing before. He, for the longest time, has been a guard and everyone knew back at Volterra that Harry was his. So when they had gotten in the jeep, Harry had been quiet and sending the goods to Marcus, Demetri had been thinking that he had disappointed Harry, but now seeing the love in his eyes, Demetri was beginning that maybe he had done something right.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you Dem?" Harry asked leaning towards him.

"Yes, as much as I love you," Demetri said without hesitating while leaning in as well.

"Do you know how long I have wished for someone like you?" Harry asked mere inches away from Demetri's mouth.

"No," Demetri answering bring their lips to just barely touching.

"Since I was a little boy wishing on every star for someone to protect me," Harry whispered.

Demetri heard what Harry said and couldn't hold back, he pressed their lips together and desperately ravaged them. He threaded his fingers through the wild mane and pulled Harry closer. Harry answered in kind just a desperate and perhaps more needy. When Harry became desperate for air, Demetri pulled back and looked Harry in the eye and told him, "I'm here now, and nothing will keep me away."

Demetri saw a tear slip down Harry's cheek and he wiped it wipe with the pad of his thumb. He swore that Harry would never wish for another protector as long as he shall live, which ironically is forever. When Harry smiled and Demetri felt like everything was right in the world and nothing could stop them.

"So are you ready for some shopping?" Harry asked innocently as he started the jeep.

Demetri just groaned good naturally and said, "Lead onward."

If there ever was a time that Demetri had wished he had told his mate no was when they entered the Galerie Layfette, shopping mall. Several levels high and not an empty store in sight, Demetri groaned once more.

It was several stores later and what felt like a thousand tried on pants and shirts that Demetri realized just how much his mate was a devil crazy shopper. After every store they have had to duck into the nearest bathroom and shrink there packages and place them into one of their packs. It was after they had found a leather store and bought several different leather pants and boots, did Harry finally stop, and it was only because they had 3 hours before their plane left. Demetri was physical pulling Harry away with promises that they will return someday.

When they made it to the Paris Orly Airport, it was a zoo. People were rushing left and right and it was only because Harry's hand that Demetri did not lose his mate. Then again if that came down to it, Demetri would just put his skills as a tracker to use, but it was still nice to be connected to Harry. After their check-in they proceed to security, when Demetri asked, "Won't they notice something wrong with the bags?"

"Nope I charmed them to appear like any other normal bag," Harry said taking off his shoes, and emptying out his pockets.

Demetri followed Harry's lead and they made it through security with ease. Then they were booking it for their gate. Check-in and security had taken quite a bit of time and they now only had forty minutes to find and get to their gate.

Twenty minutes later and a few point me charms with a pen, they finally found their gate. Sitting down to wait for boarding, Harry sat down with huff and said, "Next time we leave from a smaller airport."

Demetri just nodded and was thankful that he had fed from Harry the night before they left.

"Attention First Class passengers on the flight to New York, please come forward."

Harry got up grinning and Demetri was confused. When they found their seat, it was in the front of the plane with spacious seats with more cushions. Demetri looked down the aisle to further back in the plane and saw smaller seats with fewer cushions crammed together. Turning back to his mate, Demetri just smiled. Like has said before, Harry was perfect. Leaning his head back and grabbing Harry's hand, Demetri closed his eyes and focused on his mates smell and relaxing.

Halfway through the flight he felt a blanket being laid over him and a hand at his pants opening. Opening his eyes, he saw his beloved had moved closer and the hand that he was holding no longer there, he lifted the blanket up just enough to see his mate's hand unzipping his zipper and slipping his growing member out of its resting place. Gentle strokes quickly brought his length to full mast. Turning his head to his Harry, he had enough time to see the predatory grin before, Harry was out of his seat and beneath the blanket. A warm mouth covered his erection and Demetri did his best to hold in his moans and grunts as Harry bobbed up and down. Harry pulled for a moment and said, "Silenced us, so moan all you want darling," and with a wink Harry went back to lavishing his member his warm mouth. As Demetri was closer to cumming his cock would twitch a tall tell sign, signaling Harry and a second later Demetri's erection went down Harry's throat and that was the end for Demetri, crying out his mates name, he came shuddering and arching into Harry's mouth. When he was done, he collapsed back into seat and he felt Harry tuck him back in before seating back in his own seat, with a smile that looked like the cat that got the canary or cream in this case.

"Welcome to the Mile High Club love," Harry whispered in his ear.

"What is the Mile High Club?" Demetri asked with confusion.

"It basically mean you had sex on a plane," Harry explained.

"Oh, I like this club," Demetri stated with a dopey smile. Harry laughed and snuggled into Demetri's arm and slept the rest of way as Demetri held Harry close waiting for the plane to land.

When they finally landed in New York it was hustle and bustle to make it to their next flight, Seattle Washington. Demetri was still pretty relaxed from the unexpected blowjob and from being in America way from the Volturi, so he was pretty content to just hold his mates hand and follow. On the other hand Harry was getting pissed. They have been trying to get to their gate for the past twenty minutes. The problem? Some huge family and friend gathering was happening right in the middle of the hall and no matter how many times he politely asked to get through or telling them to get the 'Fuck OUT of the WAY', they wouldn't move, so that left only one option. To barge through, looking for a weak opening and he went for it, dragging Demetri as well cursing the whole way, which amused Demetri to no end. He's heard Harry curse before but never to this extent in one breath. It was rather funny. When they finally made it through stupid crowd, Harry stumbled and Demetri caught him. Harry took a huge gasping breath and Demetri looked at him worriedly.

"Be lucky you don't have to breathe. Fuck some of those people need to bathe. AND what the hell? It was like they didn't even care that I was pushing them and lecturing them. Stupid morons, it definitely wasn't like that when I travelled on trains. Next time we are fucking apparating or illegal portkey." By the end of his rant they had made it to their gate just in time to board. Sitting down once again in first class, Harry let out a huff and Demetri just laughed.

"So what is the plan when we get to Seattle?" Demetri asked trying to get Harry to quite grumbling about idiots with no manners.

"Huh? Oh! Well my car should be waiting for us then we head to Forks, Washington. Then we head to our home, which should be completely furnished," Harry explained with a smile.

"Harry, love how did you get all of this setup? Not that I'm questioning it, but from the sounds of it, it should have been impossible to do in two days," Demetri asked, he knew that Harry had secret contacts that preferred to be unknown.

"Ahh, well you know that I hardly have anything to with the wizarding world correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well I still keep my money and business accounts through Gringotts. They are discreet and make the impossible happen, not only because I was the savior but also because before I met you, I retrieved Goblin made artifacts. Before you ask, no it wasn't like Indiana Jones. The bonus of retrieving those things, was that I am officially thee richest man in the world."

Demetri knew his mate was rich, but not that rich. Hmmm, he is going to have to relearn some parts of his mate. Not any of the fundamentals but the little things that don't crop up in conversation when you are stuck in the same place and city for half a century. It was slightly depressing that he didn't know his mate as well as he thought, but Demetri was that more determined to find out.

Landing in Seattle it was night and it was a little better than New York. They quickly made their way to the front. Since they already have their bags and the keys, Harry and Demetri went to the front desk to find out where Harry's car was parked. The worker told them that they would have the car pulled up to the front for them. Thanking the worker, they went out in the front to wait.

"So what type of car did you love?" Demetri asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Harry answered bouncing trying to look for his car.

Demetri shook his head at his beloved, sometimes it was hard to believe that he had lived through wars, and dangerous adventures and could still be so happy and carefree. He turned his thoughts to what car, could possibly have Harry this excited. The only car he knew of that Harry got excited over was the Porsche 911 Turbo from Need For Speed video game. Demetri snorted remembering when Harry saw one in real life in Volterra. Harry had practically drooled and wouldn't stop talking about for days.

"It's a 911 Turbo isn't?" Demetri asked watching Harry bouncing stumble and the look of shock spread across his face.

"How did you know?" Harry demanded when he was finally over his shock.

"It's the only car you talk about and you wouldn't be jumping around like a kid if it some regular car," Demetri answered wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

A look of pure happiness spread across Harry's face and then Demetri was being kissed. Not passionately or hungrily but one that was gentle and full of love. The only reason the kiss was broken was because a green with silvers stripes 911 Turbo pulled up.

Demetri and Harry turned to look at the car and…

"FUCK YEAH!" Harry shouted bouncing again. Demetri smiled once again at his mate and went to the passenger side and got in waiting for Harry to finish inspecting his car. It was 10 minutes later when Harry finally got into the driver's seat with a sigh, another 10 minutes before they left since Harry was figuring out everything in his car. Which turned out to be a good thing since Harry was able to figure out the GPS, and he was able to navigate out of Seattle to Forks without getting lost.

The ride wasn't too long, since Harry sped the whole way and the car was once again silent except for the soft rock music. The silence though was a happy one. Harry was happy because of his car and Demetri was happy that Harry was happy.

It was early morning when they reached Forks and a few minutes later they were pulling into a modest looking two story house. From what Demetri could tell it was white with green trim and the lawn was beautiful with several flowers and bushes. Parking the car, Harry and Demetri grabbed their bags and headed to the front door. Harry reached into a side pocket of the pack and grabbed the house keys. Unlocking the door, Harry went in and searched for a light. Flipping it on, Demetri was in slighty awe and dropped his pack on the floor next to him. The exact same leather couches were present in the living room and the entertainment center was exactly the same. There were even pictures of Harry and Demetri scattered about. There was one particular picture though made Demetri wish he was human. In a black frame sitting on the mantle of the fireplace was a picture of Demetri and Harry. It was their bonding ceremony. They were both dress black robes with white trim and they were looking at each with such happiness that, anyone who saw it, saw the love and happiness and pure devotion to each other.

Harry saw what Demetri was looking at and a soft smile appear as Harry quietly made his way over to Demetri and wrapped his arms around his love, and softly kissed his neck.

"I still remember that day as if it happened yesterday. I also remember that way you made love to me. So soft and tender, as if I was so precious and fragile," Harry whispered softly.

"I was scared that if I went too hard or rough that you would break and leave me forever alone in this bleak world," Demetri answered just as softly.

Harry's arms tightened around Demetri placed his lips near Demetri's ear and softly said, "I won't break or die and leave you. It would take far more than death to tear me away from you." A gentle kiss was placed beneath Demetri's ear and Harry whispered once more, "This is the start of a new adventure, it would only be right to celebrate it the same way we did that night."

Demetri turned around and stared into his beloved's eye and saw the tender gaze. He picked Harry up and asked where the room was. That night it was slow and tender. Filled with love that only a few have ever known.

AN – So they are finally in Forks, and Rick Poger was based off a real chocolatier, Patrick Roger, have no clue if he is a vampire or not but it makes it fun since, Harry isn't a baker in this story. Also the Galerie Layfette is a real place too. If the drive time and flight are off or unbelievable, I apologize I don't know the correct timing. So anyways what do you think of this chapter?

Thank you to all of you who reviewed, they seriously make my day when I read it, so thank you: webpixie, xDarklightx, Rainbow2007, Mokushi Ryuu, WyrdSmith, leobutler, Pegase, Lily887787, Deviously Ruined Rose, and namikaze natsumi-hime


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Demetri were walking out back in their yard. There wasn't a fence to show boundary lines so they continued to walk holding hands. They had finished unpacking all of the clothes that they, meaning Harry, had bought in Paris and had decided to go for a walk to see their property and set up the basic wards, such as anti-apparation, intruder alert, and a ward that Harry designed his self, the unfriendly ward. This little baby was a doozy, those that weren't classified as a friend or weren't invited in were thrown onto to their asses and a farting hex was placed on them, a second time offender was charmed to tell the truth, and a third time offender, well everyone has learned their lesson form the first two times that no one knows what happens only Harry does.

"You know Dem that Aro has given us two weeks to get step up," Harry casually mentioned while looking at the trees.

Demetri glanced to the side to look at his mate as he tugged Harry's hand to bring him closer and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Oh?" Demetri asked playing along.

"Yep," Harry popped the 'p' and snuggled into Demetri's side.

"So I take it you have plans?" Demetri asked with a smile.

"Mmmm," Harry answered.

"Are you going to explain?" Demetri questioned with a nudge.

"You. Me," Harry started.

"I like this already."

Pinching Demetri who acted along and flinched, "Prat,"

"My apologies beloved, please continue," Demetri waved with his hand.

With a mock glare, Harry continued, "You, me, naked, only stopping for my human needs," Harry finish with a blissful sigh.

"While that sounds wonderful, wouldn't we need a week to start searching for a coven? Plus time to prepare for the travel?" Demetri asked, smiling at Harry's put out expression.

"True, fine. Our nights will be you, me and naked. During the day will plan and investigate except for on Tuesday and Thursday we are exploring our home base. Deal?" Harry compromised.

"Deal. Now where are we really going? Our direction hasn't changed and I know that our property was only 50 acres."

"Damn those tracker instincts," Harry said with a teasing glare. Demetri just smirked.

"One of the reason's you love me," Demetri replied groping Harry's ass. Harry laughed and threw a leg over Demetri's hip and pressed closer, softly nipped on Demetri's neck causing him to shiver.

They were about to kiss before they heard footsteps and a chirpy, "Hello".

"Damnit," he muttered laying his forehead against Demetri's, Harry called out, "You know for being a seer you have crappy timing Alice."

"For being omnipotent you should have known Harry," Alice stated with her hands on her hips.

"I was distracted by my ultra-sexy mate. He has thee most amazing hands," Harry quipped still leaning against Demetri. Harry press his lips against Demetri and mouthed two words, 'play along' making it seem like a kiss.

Alice frowned, "I didn't know you had a mate? He has never been shown to me. Weird."

Harry smirked and turned to stand in front of Demetri and faced Alice and her mate Jasper who was standing there awkwardly.

"While my life has never been my own, I endeavor to make sure that my mate has his privacy and his life isn't open to scrutiny."

"Touché," Alice answered and continued, "This is Jasper, I'm sure you know since I can't do the same for my boyfriend as you have done for your mate," Alice said teasingly.

Harry has been staring at Jasper since he had first turned around. There was something familiar about that struck a chord with deep within him. It wasn't until Jasper met his eyes that Harry knew what it was.

"It's nice to meet a fellow war veteran," Harry greeted, stepping to the side, Harry pulled Demetri forward and slipped an arm around his waist and rested in Demetri's pants pocket and Demetri did the same. Harry introduced his mate, "This is my wonderful mate, Demetri. Demetri the short black haired pixie is Alice Cullen and the taller blond is her boyfriend Jasper."

"Charmed," Demetri said with nod and was interested in term that was being used. They aren't mated?

"Likewise," Jasper added.

"Harry, are you planning on coming over to meet the rest of the coven?" Alice asked.

"You should know the answer," Harry answered.

"Well you are of two minds currently, you either are meeting them or having a sexathon here in the forest," Alice replied.

"Harry," Demetri warned. While he didn't mind having sex outside, it would be a new experience but he knew Harry was just messing her head.

"Fine," Harry muttered and Alice clapped her hands, "Excellent! If you'll follow us?" and Alice and Jasper started walking to their house with Harry and Demetri following them.

"Harry?" Demetri asked/demanded.

Harry looked towards his mate and saw the anger and confusion. Pulling them to a stop, Harry turned and faced Demetri. Stepping closer, Harry laid his arms on Demetri's shoulders and Demetri rested his hands on Harry's hips.

"Love, we have to keep an eye on them so we have something to report back, and meeting them would be a better choice than spying on them. Plus I think Jasper is having a tough time being a vampire."

Demetri frowned and asked, "What makes you say that?"

Harry was thoughtful for a moment before he answered, "You accept that you are a vampire correct?"

"Yeah?" Demetri answered drawing it out not knowing where this was going.

"And you just travelled with hundreds of muggles and did any of their smell tempt you?" Harry questioned looking deep into Demetri's eyes.

"Only a once or twice but it was like seeing something cool but not really wanting it," Demetri replied still confused.

"Exactly unless you are desperate to feed but even then you are able to curb your urges, right?"

"Yeah, but you are also near most of the time."

"So we're mated, you accept that you are a vampire and you don't have that much of a problem correct?" Harry summed up.

"Your point beloved?" Dememtri said getting annoyed.

"My point is that Jasper seems to be mated and looks like he is constantly in pain, which means…" Harry trailed off hoping his smart mate caught on.

"That he hasn't accepted his vampire side. What would be holding him back?" Demetri pondered.

Harry gave a sad smile and whispered, "Because his first years as a vampire he was used as a weapon. It's holding him back until he can overcome his beliefs that he is still a weapon and that he deserves to be free and live his life. Alice has helped but he needs to talk. He needs support and acceptance"

Demetri understood what Harry meant. Harry himself was used and trained as a weapon before he finally broke free of his own courage and stubbornness and Demetri knew what it was like as well, until he met Harry.

Demetri brought their foreheads together and gave a slight peck and said, "We'll help him, love."

Harry gave a half smile and whispered, "I love you Dem. You are first in my heart always. You before anyone, remember that."

"I know," Demetri whispered back and he did know. Harry always made sure that Demetri was fed and his clothes were always set out and waiting. After a tiresome day with the other vampires, Harry was always right by the door waiting for Demetri to walk through and take him into his arms.

Harry placed a sweet and gentle kiss on Demetri forehead than his mouth before wrapping an arm around his shoulder and guided him to the Cullen household.

When they finally made it to the backyard, Alice was inside and Jasper was waiting for them.

Quirking an eyebrow, Harry said, "And what have we done to deserve your fine company to wait for us?"

Jasper looked around from a moment and walked closer to Harry and Demetri. When he was just a few inches away, Jasper asked in voice just high enough for them only them to hear, "How did you know I was a war veteran? And how did you know that I was having problems?"

Demetri could see that it was hard for Jasper to ask and took a closer look seeing the pain lurking in those amber eyes. He understood what Harry didn't mention.

Harry smiled but Demetri beat him to it and answered, "We've been together for 50 years and I still don't understand how he knows things. I don't question it. You shouldn't either. It'll just give you a headache as he spins you in circles through his explanations."

Demetri offered a small smile and Jasper returned a wan smile. Harry had a gentle smile and poked his mate, "Don't give out my secrets, love. To answer your question, anyone can see the pain in your eyes and you carry yourself as a veteran, very much as I did and to some extent still do."

Jasper smile turned to a frown and asked, "Is it that obvious?"

Harry smile turned sad and replied, "Only to those who understand."

Jasper turned to look at Demetri and Demetri gave a sad nod.

"So does Alice know?" Jasper questioned looking frightened and nervous.

"She and others believes it due to blood lust you feel not that actual memories and inner turmoil," Harry answered softly. His soul was calling out to embrace and sooth Jasper's soul like it did all those years ago with Demetri.

Jasper sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. Demetri looked at his mate and tilted his head towards Jasper. Demetri normally hated it when anybody came between them except for Marcus but Jasper was like kindred soul and was calling out for comfort, it also felt familiar. Harry nodded and they closed the final gap between Jasper and themselves and folded him into their arms, shielding him from the world.

Harry had one arm wrapped around Demetri and the other was wrapped around Jasper's shoulder with his thumb moving in little circles. Demetri also had an arm around Harry waist and his other on Jasper's waist. Jasper had copied Demetri pose with his arms wrapped around their waist but his head was buried into Harry's neck and Demetri's laid his head on Jasper's shoulder.

"We are here for here Jasper. We understand what it is like to be a weapon and we have both broken free," Harry gentle said into Jasper's curly locks.

"Lean on us, let us help you," Demetri added. Demetri was so confused. He knew that Jasper needed help, and that Jasper's soul is calling to Harry's and his, but it felt strange. It felt like his own soul was stretching out to meet Jasper's. He really needed to talk to Harry.

Jasper was feeling so torn and jumbled. He already had a mate, he thought but being with these two felt like peace and acceptance like they could help bare the weight and not break. That he was welcomed and needed, but they were mates, no room for him. Lifting his head from Harry's shoulder and dropping his hands, Harry and Demetri took it as a silent signal that it was ok.

When Jasper looked at them, his gaze was a little clearer and stood a little relaxed and he gave them a true smile, it was small smile, but it was true and said, "C'mon, you have to meet the rest."

Harry smiled and nodded while reaching to pull Demetri close. He gave Demetri a peck to his soft hair and kept his arm tight around Demetri as they walked into the house.

AN – So… I think I just created some drama. Oops. Seriously when I started to write this chapter I did not plan on that. I had planned to go longer, but I think this needed to end here and sink in. Next chapter will be longer and I'll start on it right away.

HUGE thank you's to everyone who has reviewed: Kanberry, Lientjuhh, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, kirallie, felly16, Mrmikezabini227, Rainbow2007, WyrdSmith, xDarklightx, Pegase, Lily887787, leobutler, namikaze natsumi-hime, flamenin, Mokushi Ryuu, FairyDust18, and RogueNya

revised 10/17/2011


	5. Chapter 5

When Harry and Demetri entered the living room, Jasper noticed how well they acted nonchalant as they sat on the couch next him and Alice. A more accurate description would be that Demetri sat on the couch with his legs planted firmly on the ground with an arm resting on Harry's leg and the other laying near Jasper, while Harry took the armrest and practically sprawled out on it like he had no care in the world with his arm reaching behind and around Demetri on the back on the couch. It looked as if they owned the place and had no reason to fear anyone, but their emotions and action spoke a different story to Jasper. The careful poses were design for quick movements and to protect each other, although they were resting so close to him, Harry's hand was near his shoulder and neck and Demetri's hand was close to his thighs and it confused him, it was like they wanted him near them or if something were to happen Demetri would reach him first and cover him while Harry would protect them both. Their emotions were also chaotic; Demetri's was confusion, worry, paranoia, happiness and a love so strong that it knock Jasper's breath away a moment, but Harry's nearly knocked him over. Harry's emotion were turned down, so low that at first Jasper couldn't really get a feel for them, then he accidently on purpose caught Harry's eye and Harry winked. They an explosion of emotion came at him, acceptance, worry, determination, weary, hope, fear, happiness and just like Demetri's a fierce love that left no doubt that Harry loved Demetri. When Jasper had to lean back from the intenseness of Harry's emotions they were once again muted and Harry was playing with Demetri's hair. He could still feel Demetri emotion but they were also toned down. For some unknown reason, Jasper missed their emotions, even though they were intense and loud, they were comforting and blanketed him with a sense of warmth. Jasper's brow furrowed a little when Harry's hand brushed the back of nape, he looked over and saw Harry was now sitting on the couch, still by the arm rest with Demetri pressed to side and there was only an a couple of inches between himself and Demetri. Looking back at Harry he noticed that he only felt his own emotions and that Harry's lips just tightened a fraction, maybe he should start paying attention. 

When Harry and Demetri took their tactical spots, Harry looked around the room and saw Edward and Bella huddled together, he saw a tall blond female sitting primly by an even taller brown headed man relaxing next to her and across from Harry was another blond man and petite woman. Harry felt someone trying to read him, but it wasn't his thoughts, looking over at Jasper he noticed that Jasper was looking at him and Demetri like he was trying to figure something out. It was when they made eye contact that Harry figured it out that Jasper was reading his emotions. Winking at Jasper he let loose his emotions for a minute before reining them back as Harry started introductions.

"Hello Carlisle, I'm Harry and this is my awesome mate Demetri," Harry started off confusing Carlisle, which amused him to no end.

"Hello Harry, I see were at a slight disadvantage, if you already know our names?" Carlisle asked slightly weary.

"I do know your names, the model blond is Rosalie and the large man beside her Emmett, and your mate's name is Esme. I have already met Alice and Jasper and it's the couple of the hour Edward and Bella," Harry snickered at their befuddled faces and nearly fell off the arm if Demetri hadn't caught him and pulled him onto the couch.

Carlisle was still weary since the only warning he had of their visitors was when Alice came in ten minutes ago, telling him and the rest of coven that very important guests are here and to behave. While they normally don't question Alice, Carlisle had to admit that is put him far out of his comfort zone. So far Carlisle believed that they were being good, till he saw Harry frown and a sharp gaze to Edward. Carlisle sighed; hopefully this won't blow up to epic proportions.

Harry had caught his breath from laughing and smiled his thanks to his mate who rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand, when he felt some one banging on his mental barriers. Frowning he looked around and saw Edward was staring at him with a slight frown, his own frown turned to a glare and lowered his first barrier down a notch so he could tell Edward in stay out.

Edward was immediately suspicious of the new guests, although one of them looked faintly familiar. He couldn't get a read on any of their thoughts, which was new and confusing because he knew they were there but blocked. Edward tried to force his way in and he noticed Harry's frown then glare and suddenly Edward was sucked into Harry's mind. Looking around it was a graveyard with a low hanging moon and with mist and fog covering the area. There was blood everywhere, and bones littering the ground and leaves being swept up a gentle breeze. A raven cawed and suddenly Harry was standing before him and in a chilling voice that radiated power floated in the air, "Get out and stay out if you don't want to lose your mind." Then Edward was being thrown out of the mind and incidentally was thrown from his chair.

The affect was immediate Edward stood up snarling, Bella cowered in the sea,t Rosalie and Emmett were defense stands looking between Harry and Edward, Alice was amused and Jasper was confused and was leaning slightly towards Demetri. Demetri in one fluid move was up and in a defense crouch and had produced a black blade with bone handle from nowhere and Harry had stood up slowly, like he gathering all of the joy and happiness he had previously exuded and brought it back with in himself and rested a hand on Demetri's lower back. Demetri slowly stood with his eyes still trained on Edward and the other couple but he was still in a fight stance waiting and the blade was still out gleaming under the light.

The teasing and easy going Harry was gone, and in his place stood cold and tense Lord Potter-Black, Master of Death. The air in the room turned cold and had a bite to it. In a scathing voice Harry asked, "Carlisle, I must say if this is how you treat the very beings that hold your puny lives in the palm of our hands, then perhaps the Volturi is right in wanting to kill your coven."

Everyone froze at those words, except for Jasper. Looking at this different side of Harry and Demetri, Jasper could see what Harry meant before. They were used to combat and killing. They stances spoke power, abilities and confidence in those ablilties, and Harry wielded the power with leadership and coolness. It was the type of leadership you would see in one who learned it through war and death on a battlefield, not in a classroom. Jasper had feeling that Harry and Demetri separating could annihilate their coven, but together could eradicate their coven plus another two and there wouldn't even be a scratch on them. He could almost see them standing with their blades in their calm and steady hands among the dead bodies, blood splattered everywhere, looking composed and graceful and the only thing out of place would be a stray lock of Demetri's hair. The scary part was that Jasper could almost see himself there too, standing on the other side of Harry just as calm and steady.

Carlisle cleared his throat and asked in what he believed was a steady voice, "How do you know the Volturi and why are our lives in your hands?"

For a moment, Carlisle almost wished he hadn't spoken, when eerie green eyes focused him.

Harry waved his hand and the glamour that Demetri had been wearing vanished, pale skin and blood red eyes appeared. Edward backed down, Alice and Bella looked frightened and Carlisle's eyes widen. How could they have not recognized Demetri? They didn't even hide his name. Perhaps they have been too lax, they should have been more on guard then just relying on Alice's sight.

"I see you finally recognized my mate, but I see you still don't remember me, especially you Carlisle." Harry stated mockingly while looking bored as he twirled a lock of Demetri's hair.

Everyone was confused minus Demetri who was still eyeing everybody as if they were a threat, which in his mind they were.

Then Harry was licking his fingertips, which despite the situation turned Jasper on, and brought them to his forehead. Moving the bangs out of the way, rubbed his fingers over a certain spot. When he removed his fingers, Carlisle gasped and in a shaky voice said, "Wh-what are you doing with the Volturi? They stand against everything you believed in."

Harry smile a mirthless one and replied, "My so called beliefs were corrected when they slaughter my werewolf father, and threw me into Azkaban because of their fear that I would become the next Dark Lord. Luckily I had made many friends, and I was able to escape. Years later I met Dem, my mate, my saving grace and he made me happy and protected me when no one else would. He has been able to give me something that no one thought to give me but a few that were murdered before my eyes."

Esme, the brave soul looked at Harry and asked, "What did he give you?"

Harry looked down at Demetri with so much love shinning in eyes that, Jasper desperately wanted that gaze directed at him. Rose and Emmett relaxed and sat down, anyone who could have that much love isn't the same as the Volturi, Edward looked away ashamed and Bella was jealous.

"He gave me love," Harry answered and Demetri straighten completely and met Harry's gaze straight on with just as much love in eyes, as he whispered, "I gave you no more than what you gave me."

Alice looked towards Jasper, and saw the longing and sadness in his amber eyes. Her heart broke just little. She hadn't been enough for Jasper. Looking back at the two powerful males, she knew that Jasper needed that type of love and devotion, and only Harry and Demetri could give that to him.

AN – so how did I do?

HUGE thank you and teddybears to all of you who reviewed, I was so happy that you guys liked the last one! Thank you: thesagerk, WyrdSmith, Love Magic, Snape'sPurpleFanta, Rainbow2007, Lientjuhh, FantasyLover74, namikaze natsumi-hime, Confeito, xDarklightx, dead feather, Pegase, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, history, Smurfanator, leobutler, VampireKnight22, Madame de Coeur, and RogueNya.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm so sorry Harry, if I would have known, I would have-"Carlisle started to say in shamed toned, but Harry cut him off.

"But you did know," Harry interrupted sharply with a cutting glance, before he turned back to Demetri and laid his head on Demetri's shoulder in a tone that reminded them broken child he continued, "I told you, I begged you, but you told me it wasn't safe for a human child to live with vampires, but yet it's apparently ok now," Harry ended with bitterness and Carlisle and Edward flinched.

"Dumbledore told me-" Carlisle tried once again, but stopped when a disbelieving "Ha!" came from Harry.

"Harry, why did you laugh when I mentioned Dumbledore?" Carlisle asked with caution.

"That goat fucker still can't stop meddling with my life and he has been dead for over a 120 years!" Harry exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. When Harry brought his hands down to his face, he muttered/asked, "What did he tell you?"

"That you would be safe and that Remus would need you more, and that they couldn't afford to have you seen with me in the wizarding world," Carlisle concluded and watched as Harry lowered his hands and his eyes turned a cold jade color. He turned sharply on his heel, with military precision, and headed outside. Demetri didn't even hesitate to follow.

A few seconds later everyone heard blasts and what sounded like plates or ceramic pots breaking. Looking out the window that was behind them, the group saw piles of ceramic heads that looked like an old guy with a beard and half-mooned glasses. Between each of the explosions they could hear a continuous rant of 'fucking people think they know better', 'goat fuckers who should know better', and 'made him believe no one wanted him' with several other expletives inter-mixed in as well.

Everyone turned to look at a shamed-faced Carlisle who was rubbing the side of his head. Everyone was silent till Jasper spoke.

"I think Carlisle that we need an explanation here," Jasper asked in relatively calm but cold voice. Jasper while not knowing exactly what was going on, he felt anger for Harry.

Sighing, Carlisle began, "Let me get through explanations first before you ask questions, ok?" They murmured their agreement.

"Ok, so Harry is a wizard, as in actually one that can perform magic. I was known as a 2nd generation squib. A squib is a person born to two magical parents but don't have any magic themselves. My father was squib from a prestigious family, the Blacks. Back then to have a squib son or daughter meant automatic disowning and abandonment. My father's parents left him at an orphanage where he learned all of church and that anything supernatural was not right. It would be years later when a great great great cousin tracked me down. His name was Sirius Black, and he explained the wizarding world to me. We kept in contact for a while till it stopped. It was 14 years later that I learned what had happened. There was a Dark Lord that was creating havoc and his best friends were murdered, betrayed by another friend and their son, his godson had survived the attack, but Sirius was thrown into a wizarding prison. He had broken out when he learned his godson was in danger from the friend that betrayed them. After that communication had been short and far between until I heard of his death. Esme, Edward remember that funeral we went to and all of the people were dressed funny? That was a wizarding funeral. When I arrived, I was greeted by a man, Albus Dumbledore. He had told me that Sirius talked about me quite a bit, and had mention that should he had died that his godson should be put into my care, as his partner wouldn't be able to care for their godson for a while. I was honestly quite shocked, Sirius knew what I was and he wanted his godson to be in my care, but Dumbledore must have known as well since he mentioned my condition and that his godson was a very important person and that he shouldn't be seen with someone of my standing and that it would be beneficial that his godson be left in Dumbledore's care. Since we would be leaving soon and moving quite often I figured it would be best and so when I meant Sirius's godson, I was prepared to argue my point. Sirius's godson was Harry Potter-Black. When I met Harry, it was nothing like the man you saw today, he looked small, and depressed, and just stared with empty eyes at the closed coffin. I explained the situation to him, and he argued back about needing family, but I dismissed saying it would better if he stayed with those familiar to him, and that it wasn't safe for a human child to be with a vampire. Apparently after that outburst that was the wrong decision to make, though," Carlisle finished lamely.

All was silent, no one talked or breathed, it was then that they noticed that there were no more explosions and yelling. Turning to look back outside, they saw Harry was slumped against Demetri and Demetri was running his fingers through Harry's hair and keeping him wrapped tight within his arms.

Feeling like they were intruding on a private moment, the group went back to their original positions and stayed silent. They hadn't known about this part of their coven's leader past.

Edward spoke up, "I remember that funeral, but I don't remember any communication or news after that."

Carlisle replied, "Because there wasn't any. We left Europe and headed for America. The only news that I heard was that the Dark Lord was defeated and all was well. So I figured that Harry would be fine now and didn't need me. Plus I didn't know he would still be alive after all this time." Carlisle was starting to feel like all of the excuse he had were miserable at best.

"But that doesn't explain why they thought he was a Dark Lord though," Rosalie stated confused. Carlisle didn't mention anything about it.

"I don't know, I don't even really know why Harry was an important figure," Carlisle answered with an air of a man who knew he had messed up and there was no way to correct it.

"Didn't your cousin mention anything?" Jasper asked, finding it hard to believe that Carlisle knew just that small amount.

"Just that Harry was training hard for the war, but I just figured everyone was," Carlisle told them.

"So you didn't question anything?" Esme asked slightly angry, her mate just left a child in war and believed all was well.

"No."

All questioning stopped when a tired Harry and a stony faced Demetri entered the living room again. They once again sat down on the end of couch but this time Harry and Demetri sat side by side and Demetri pulled Harry's legs up onto his own and Harry laid his head on Demetri's shoulder. Harry was going to let his legs dangle from Demetri's lap, but Jasper surprised them all when he caught Harry's legs and placed them on his lap as well. Harry and Demetri gifted Jasper a small smile that Jasper returned.

Carlisle looked at Harry with sadness and said, "Harry I really am sorry."

Harry lifted his and looked at Carlisle with tired eyes and replied, "I understand that you are sorry, but don't say anything else. It means nothing now that it is over and done with."

Carlisle flinched but said nothing.

"Harry we were wondering what you meant about becoming a Dark Lord. Why would they single you out?" Rosalie asked carefully.

"Because I was their savior that had too much power for one person and had far more sway and say than ministry," Harry answered in a tired dismissive tone.

"When you mean savior…?" Edward trailed off.

"It means he saved every witch and wizard and quite possible the world from a stupid Dark Lord by training and sacrificing himself only to be betrayed," Demetri replied in a cutting voice.

"Let's change the topic, Dem. I don't want to get into my life story with people I barely know and who, besides Jasper would understand," Harry murmured to his mate, but everyone heard and looked at Jasper questioning, but Jasper was focusing on Harry and Demetri wishing he could help.

"Sure thing beloved," Demetri answered softly, the immediate change was surprising to the group. Then Demetri in a louder voice said, "Like how foolish Edward is and how stupid Bella is but we need to thank them?"

Different cries of outrage and shock were sounded. Harry visibly brighten at this and sat up removing his legs from Demetri's and Jasper's laps and scooted till he was once again sitting on the armrest.

"Perfect topic my wonderful Dem!" Harry answered gleefully and clapped his claps.

"What do you mean I'm foolish?" Edward demanded.

"Well let's see…" Harry started as he tapped his chin, making Demetri snicker, "the fact you received a phone call saying your singer was dead and you confirmed it with another phone call and took it as a fact."

"The person who answered the phone said Bella's father was at a funeral."

Harry snorted and said, "Right that makes it gospel? Plus since when has a funeral ever been held on the same day as the death?"

"What gives you the right to question to me?" Edward ground out.

"The fact that I have watched many loved ones killed before my eyes, gives me the right. The fact that I am actually mated and bonded to Dem gives me the right. The fact that I would have traveled any distance to make sure Dem was actually dead and there no was chance of him living before I finally give up gives me the right. The fact that I wouldn't give up and continue to search for his reincarnation gives me the right. The fact that if I had to be separated from Dem, it had to have been something serious and life or death before I even thought about leaving Dem gives me the right. And when I mean life or death, I mean like Dem is dying and the only way to save him is some obscure flower in the Himalayas not your excuse," Harry told eyes alight with green fire.

Jasper watched as Edward as cowed down and given a talking too. Jasper was pensive, thinking about what Harry had said. He didn't doubt what Harry said was true and that he would carry through, no he was thinking if he could do the same for Alice. Maybe at one point and time he would have fought anything and everything to save her but recently, not so much. He didn't feel a connection with her and normally wouldn't have been so ashamed and frightened if she knew that Jasper was still having problems from his past. It was time to move on, it wasn't right to string Alice along. But where did that leave him? He could see if he could tag along with Harry and Demetri. Even if he couldn't be with them in a romantic sense he could still be their friend, it was better than nothing. He seriously wishes that he could be a part of their love.

"But why I am stupid? I saved him!" Bella said drawing Jasper from his thoughts.

"Really? You need to ask? Yes it was a heroic effort to save the nitwit, but at what price? Death or vampire. Before you even say it, I know you want to be a vampire so you can live forever with Edward and so you can be on par with Rosalie on looks. While I wouldn't begrudged Edward a mate, but Edward was giving you a chance. And now he doesn't have one. Neither do you. Well actually you do, Volturi kills you and a big war will start. You wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't stuck your nose into things you shouldn't have! Even more you have alerted the Volutri to the Cullen clan. They now have their sights set on you. Which brings me to the point about Dem and I thanking you two dimwits."

"Why are you thanking them?" Rosalie asked confused.

"Because otherwise, they would still be stuck in Volterra miserable," Alice answered for the first time.

"Exactly! Thanks to your little stunt, I finally found out that my sexy mate wanted to go traveling and you gave us the prefect opening!" Harry gleefully explained.

"Opening for what?" Emmett asked.

"We, meaning Dem and I, are traveling the world to check on the other covens and give accurate descriptions and counts for the Volturi while keeping an eye on the your coven, more specifically Bella to make sure that she is either a) turned or b) killed."

"So what? while I worry about having to turn Bella, you guys get to basically have a vacation?" Edward asked outraged.

"Yep! So thank you for your fuck-up!" Harry replied cheekily.

Demetri groaned Harry was trying to get them killed!

"With that being said, I believe it is time for us to leave beloved. We have taken up quite a bit of their time and insulted Edward and Bella enough," Demetri stated evenly while giving the eye to Harry.

"Fine, fine. Jasper? Walk us out?" Harry conceded.

Jasper nodded and stood up.

"Well thank you for this eventful evening, its been fun tormenting Edward and Bella, but we need to leave. Ciao!" Harry told them as the trio made its way out, but Harry popped his head in once more and said, "We'll be checking in on you later!" Then he was back outside with Demetri and Jasper.

Harry snapped his fingers and pulled Demetri closer and the two of them stepped closer to Jasper. With a somber tone Harry told Jasper, "If you need to talk to us or need to get away you are welcomed at our place. In a couple of weeks, we'll be leaving but you will still be welcomed there."

"Only you though. And remember we are here for you," Demetri added just as serious.

Harry and Demetri folded Jasper into a hug once more. Harry bestowed a kiss to Jasper brow and Demetri kissed his cheek before they let Jasper out of their embrace, and walked into the dark woods leaving Jasper even more confused about what they wanted from him but clearer on what he needed to do. Jasper had a feeling that he would be seeing quite a bit of them in the future as he watched them faded into the darkness.

AN – so wow! I am simply amazed at how much people like my story. I'm in shock. So I couldn't just leave you hanging, especially since I don't know if I'll be able to update till next week. So let me know if you liked this chapter. Yeah? Sweeeeeet!

Huge thank you to all of my reviewers, you guys kick ass like none other! Thank you: Lady Fon Slytherin, Kanberry, Jackanapes, The Dark Lady Voldemort666(x2), Elfin69, Lady Crescent, AnimeRebel014, dead feather, Rainbow2007, Smurfanator, Madame de Coeur, namikaze natsumi-hime, RogueNya, kirallie, JuneYuki, Mrmikezabini227, felly16, xDarklightx, Pegase, GeorgieGirl999, and Lientjuhh.


	7. Chapter 7

The walk home from the Cullen's was silent and contemplative for Harry and Demetri. Harry was lost in memories of old, thanks to Edward being a nosey prick. While Demetri was thinking how their relationship was going to change. There was no denying it both of them felt a pull to Jasper. Demetri couldn't help but wonder how strong the pull is for his mate. Because Demetri's was strong enough that he wanted to protect Jasper from everything and not let him go. There was just something that pulled at Demetri whenever he glanced at Jasper. But the question is could he accept and love Jasper just as much as he loves Harry? Or would he love Harry less? Would Harry love him less, if they included Jasper? Demetri didn't want to lose Harry. Harry is the only thing that keeps him going and wanting to stay alive, just so he could be with him. Without Harry his life would be the eternal darkness. Could he be selfish and keep Harry to himself? On the other if they let Jasper in, Demetri would then have two people to live for and keep the darkness away, but does his loving mate have enough strength to light the way for the two vampires?

So lost in his thoughts, Demetri didn't notice when they made it the house and up to their made until Harry cupped his face, a testament of how much trust and love he has in Harry to lose himself in his surroundings knowing that Harry would guard him.

When they had reached their property lines, Harry was thankful to once again be 'home'. While as entertaining it was baiting the two idiots, he loved just being with his mate, well soon to be two mates. Harry knew that Jasper would be theirs. It was only a matter of time and careful wooing that would capture Jasper into their forever arms. He was worried about his current mate though. He knew Demetri felt the all of their souls stretching to meet but would it be enough to allow Jasper into their lives? Looking at his mate, Harry could see Demetri was thinking and that the thinking was taking a turn to the worry side. The only way he could if it was worry was the light dip in his brows and his eyes were downcast. The upside of having another mate would be another to anchor him to this world and give him something more to strive for, someone else to love and increase his happiness and share their histories and future together. The downside would be that Aro would have another talent at his call, unless Harry could come up with a way to make this a permanent job, but as far as he could tell this currently will take a while and that gave him enough time to come up with a solution.

As their white house came into view, Harry noticed Demetri was still worrying about something and figured it had to do with inviting Jasper into their lives. With a fond smile, Harry led his mate into the house and upstairs to their bedroom. Once they were in the room, Harry waved a hand and the door shut and the covers were pulled down.

Standing in front of Demetri, Harry placed his palm against Demetri's cheek and softly whispered, "My love."

Seeing Demetri come out of his thoughts Harry placed a gentle but lingering kiss on Demetri's lips and brush his hair back.

Leaning back Harry searched Demetri's eyes asking, "What are you troubled about Dem?"

Demetri stared right back into those green eyes, searching for something. When Demetri found nothing but love and worry, he found the words he wanted to say, "I felt my soul calling out to Jasper, I'm pretty sure you did too."

"Yes it did, it felt like when I met you," Harry answered rubbing a thumbing over Demetri's cheek.

"Same here only a slightly less intense."

"That is not what has you so worried though my love," Harry gently said moving them over to the bed.

Demetri didn't answer straight away. He let Harry lead him to the bed and when they were laying down, Demetri was resting flat on his back with Harry spread out on top of him, covering him in his warmth did Demetri finally give his answer.

"I worry that you won't be strong enough for Jasper and I, and that if he joins us that you would love me less. I know you wouldn't leave me, but I don't know if I could survive with any less of your love and warmth," Demetri told him looking into his eyes, willing him to understand.

Harry seemed to understand though, since his eyes lit up and if possible his expression became gentler. Harry closed the gap between their lips and gave Demetri one of the most tender kisses Demetri had ever received from him. Demetri knew without a doubt that if he had been human, he would have tears in his eyes.

As Harry drew back, he brushed the hair away from Demetri face and framed his mate's face with his hands so that his thumb were near Demetri's eyes and told his love, "I will always love you. My love for you would never diminish, it would only grow. If we let Jasper in, the love you feel would increase two-fold since Jasper and I would both love you. How could I not be strong for the both of you when you two would be helping me when I am down? It'll be different but we'll be stronger. We'll have another pillar to lean on when our own strength fails. But please never doubt that I would love you any less."

Placing soft kisses on Demetri's forehead and eyes, Harry finally claimed his lips. Running a hand down Demetri's side Harry made the clothes disappear. As Harry's warm skin touched his chilled body, Demetri felt Harry's warmth sink into his soul and soothe his worries. Usually when Harry made love to him it playful and adventurous, but tonight was one of the few times that Harry was tender and handled him as if he was the precious one that would leave him alone in this dreary life. If Demetri's heart wasn't already bursting with love for Harry, he would have fallen in love with him right there. Later that wrapped in Harry's arm and nestled tight against his side, Demetri let his thoughts wander about what it would be like to have Jasper with them. Would Jasper be in the middle? Would he be in the middle? Or would Harry be in the middle having his arms wrapped around them both offering his warmth to their frozen bodies?

Meanwhile…

"You LEFT a child who begged you to come with you with his headmaster?" Esme frostily asked Carlisle.

"You left a child in a war zone?" Rosalie questioned with glare.

"What was I supposed to do? Take him with me? Take him away from his other parent?" Carlisle replied tiredly as he rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb.

"We could have stayed for a little longer, or even stayed in better contact!" Esme said throwing her in the air.

"Your cousin told you to!" Rosalie shouted and if possible her glare intensified.

"Esme and Rosalie, if Carlisle hadn't left Harry then the world we know would have been a different place, good or bad I don't know, but it was meant to be," Alice told them calmly.

"So Carlisle had to leave Harry by himself grieving in a war zone, so whatever happened happen," Rosalie sarcastically asked.

"Basically yes. While it pains me to know that it wasn't easy for him, it did shape him into the man he is today," Alice answered firmly.

Rosalie glared at Alice before stalking away with Emmett following.

Esme looked frustrated and wanting to cry, but she straighten and said, "Fine, it needed to happen but we will be trying to correct this." She pointed her finger to her mate and walked away, presumably out to her flower beds.

Carlisle sighed and said, "Thanks Alice."

"I helped you because the other Harry's wouldn't have been able to help Jasper," Alice replied staring at Jasper through the window.

Carlisle may have wrong Harry but he knew his coven and there is something wrong between Alice and Jasper.

"Is everything alright between you and Jasper?" Carlisle questioned softly.

Sighing Alice looked away from the window and stared at her leader, "No, but it will be."

Frowning Carlisle questioned further, "Did Harry and Demetri do something to cause a fight between you?"

Snorting Alice answered, "No, but I just didn't realize that they would be Jasper's true mates. I had thought I would have more time with Jasper."

"What do you mean true mates?" Carlisle was confused.

"Jasper and I weren't mates," sighing Alice stood and said, "Excuse me Carlisle but I need to talk to Jasper." Leaving an even more confused Carlisle sitting in the living room alone, since Edward and Bella had made their escape when Esme and Rosalie tagged teamed him.

Alice walked out and stood beside the silent Jasper.

"You know they will accept you," Alice stated quietly.

Jasper looked down at Alice with sad eyes, "You knew didn't you?"

Alice gave a small smile and said, "I've always know that I wasn't your mate, but I had hoped that I would be enough, but at least I know that Harry and Demetri will help you and give you the love you seek."

Jasper gave her a sad smile and hugged Alice, "You know that I will always love you right?"

Alice buried her head into Jasper's chest replying, "I know but it will be a different love now."

They were silent for a moment watching the woods as they held each close. It was a little while later, when Alice laughed and lifted her head from Jasper chest with a mischievous smile.

"What?" Jasper asked wearily. Whenever Alice had that look it usually meant trouble for him.

"You are going to have so much fun, just remember to give in," Alice answered eyes glittering with excitement. While she was still upset about losing Jasper, she knew things will get better especially if that mysterious man that was just on the outside of her vision would become clear, but she knew that Jasper and his mates would lead her to her own mate.

"Heaven help me. What did you see?" Jasper demanded.

"Not going to tell you," Alice taunted as she stepped away from Jasper. With a slightly more serious face and tone she said, "Jasper, you know that you will always be able to talk to me and that just because we aren't together any more doesn't mean that we can't be friends. Plus with those two you are going to need me help you stay on your toes."

It was two days later when Jasper finally worked up enough courage to go see Harry and Demetri. With help, more like prodding, from Alice as well. Following their faint scent in the woods, Jasper made it to their house. Softly tapping on the back door, Jasper heard a "Come in Jasper!" a moment later. Stepping inside the house, he noticed the different type's decorations; most were unique and not see in the retail stores that the females of his coven like to visit. He also noticed all of the pictures of Harry and Demetri scattered about. Walking down the hallway, Jasper found them laying on a leather couch watching a movie. Well Demetri was sitting at one end with his feet propped up on an ottoman in jeans and a t-shirt while Harry was sprawled out with his head in Demetri's lap in cargo shorts and a tee.

When Harry noticed Jasper, he lifted his legs and said, "Take a seat, you got to watch this movie."

Jasper moved to sit where Harry's legs had been and not even a moment had passed when Harry placed his legs right back on Jasper's lap, pinning him there. Demetri looked over at Jasper and with a roll his eyes, offered Jasper a smile and told him, "I swear he is worse than a cat. I've tried spraying him with water but he thinks it a game."

Jasper saw the loving amusement in Demetri's eyes and relaxed.

"Well that not very house cat like," Jasper comment absently rubbing Harry's bare leg, "Sounds like a Tiger."

Harry just grinned and purred. Demetri laughed and Jasper was confused.

"He doesn't even know and he's got you figured out love," Demetri teased flicking Harry's nose.

Batting the offending hand a way, Harry just continued to grin and explained, "I have another form I can change into at will and you guessed it without even knowing."

"Can I see this other form?" Jasper asked. He was curious; Harry was like the wolves down at LaPush?

Harry pouted and replied, "Can I show you after the movie?"

Jasper was going to consent when Demetri flicked Harry's nose again saying, "Beloved you have already seen this movie six times, since we got it yesterday, I'm pretty sure you have it memorized."

Harry grumbled as he flipped to his stomach on their laps and Jasper had to quell his urge to not touch Harry's seemingly perfect ass. That seemingly perfect ass disappeared and an orange and black striped hind end was sitting on his lap with a striped tail swaying lazily in the air. Looking towards Demetri he saw the head of a tiger perched on Demetri's lap with his eyes closed and purring as Demetri scratched behind the tiger's ear.

"This is Harry?" Jasper asked when he found his voice.

"Yeah, sometimes when Harry is sulking he stay in this form a while and other times when he is bored he'll change and play," Demetri answered looking at Jasper with a smile, but that smile turned to a leer as he spoke the next the part, "And is a downright tiger in bed as well. Wild, playful and the great stamina."

Jasper could have sworn that Harry was preening beneath the praise and Jasper had no doubt that it was all true.

"Does he have nickname for this form?" Jasper asked as he stroked down Harry's spine to the tip of his tail. He felt Harry shudder and smirked as he repeated the motion.

"Marcus teases him calling him Spots but he does that to get a rise out of Harry," Demetri answered rubbing Harry's ear.

Jasper could hear Harry purr louder and was thinking of a name for Harry when suddenly Harry changed back into his human form and bolted out of the room. Jasper's hand was still in mid-air when he turned to look at Demetri.

Laughing, Demetri told him, "Stroking his back and ears in either form turns him on, he is most likely taking care of his big problem."

Smiling Jasper let his hand fall and waited for Harry. If he noticed that Demetri had scooted closer, he didn't mention it, and when Harry came down few minutes later looking happy and relaxed and if he noticed that Jasper and Demetri were sitting side by side almost touching, Harry didn't say anything and settled on his stomach on their laps to finish watching the movie as the two vampires gently petted him.

By the end of the movie, Harry was snoozing from the soft touches that Jasper and Demetri gave him and Jasper was leaning against Demetri's shoulder as Demetri turned off the movie. The house was quiet except for the soft breathing emanating from Harry.

"You know if you have any questions, now is the time to ask. Otherwise Harry will spin you in circles," Demetri told Jasper with his eyes closed.

Jasper glanced upward at Demetri, then back down to Harry.

"Could this actually work?" Jasper asked quietly.

"I believe it could, as long as we talk and communicate with each other. For instance you need to let us if we push to far or do something you don't like," Demetri answered softly.

"What if I can't go back to feeding on humans? I mean I have tried so hard to get where I am at," Jasper asked suddenly slightly nervous.

Demetri chuckled and opened his burgundy eyes, smiling down at Harry, Demetri said, "The only human I feed from is Harry," hearing a sharp intake of breath, he continued, "Harry told him after he had met that if I was going to feed off of humans than the only one I should feed from is Harry himself. He told me that as his mate, it was his right and since he couldn't die and has potions to help him regain the blood I took. His blood is amazing, and told me once that when I feed during our 'sexy time' it also enhances his pleasure."

Demetri glanced to Jasper to see how he was taking it in the information.

Jasper was slightly stunned. Harry had actually asked Demetri to feed from him. Would Jasper be expected to feed from Harry as well? But all of progress of switching over to animals and repressing his vampire. Could he just give all of the hard work up? Biting his lower lip Jasper looked down to Harry than to Demetri. Demetri have seen the hesitation in his eyes since his next words were reassuring.

"You do what you are comfortable with Jasper. Both of us understand the agony of having our choices taken from us. We wouldn't do that to you, but that is also why you need to tell us," Demetri stated.

Jasper nodded lowered his eyes back down to Harry and his warm skin.

"So he really is immortal like us? He won't die?" Jasper asked gently rubbing Harry's bare leg.

"He is probably more immortal than us," Demetri answered stroking Harry's hair.

"What do you mean by that?" Jasper was confused. How could there be some more immortal than vampires?

"He'll have to answer that as it is his secret to tell, but Harry has more reason to be worried about us dying on him then we have of him dying," Demetri told him, but that confused Jasper even more.

The two vampires lapsed into silence as they stared down at their mate/soon to be mate.

Harry was having a very good dream. He felt gentle hands all over his body and it felt so soothing like when Remus and Sirius were alive and comforting him after a painful nightmare. But Remus and Sirius were dead, he watched them die. Then who was touching him? Eyes snapping opening, Harry jumped up from where he was laying and sprung away and fell into a defensive stance, before his mind registered where he was at from looking around and seeing Demetri and Jasper. Demetri looked calm but sad and Jasper seemed astonished.

Straightening out of stance, Harry blushed and rubbed a hand behind his neck and averting his eyes from their stares.

"Forget where you were?" Demetri asked making his way over to Harry.

"Yeah, not use to our new home yet," Harry said bashfully when Demetri hugged him, "Haven't freaked you out yet have I Jasper?"

Jasper shook his head no watching Harry melt into Demetri's arm. Demetri tilted his head indicating that Jasper should join them, but Jasper wasn't sure if he would be welcomed. That moment hesitation though was enough for Harry gather his wits and he was once a happy.

"Right so we have a question for you Jasper," Harry stated stepping out of Demetri's arms and into the kitchen. When Harry reemerged a few seconds later holding a map and wearing a grin, Jasper had feeling that his brain was about to be picked.

A couple hours later, Harry was jumping in excitement. Jasper knew where ten of the covens were roughly located that meant more fun time with his mate/soon to be mate since there would be a lot less researching.

"Alright, so some of the equipment we need is 1)phones," Harry started.

"Phones?" Jasper and Demetri asked together.

"Of course! Jasper still has class for a few more weeks before his semester is finished, so he can't come with us. So we need phone so we can talk," Harry told them as if it should have been obvious.

"But I could miss a few classes, it not like I haven't learned this stuff before," Jasper explained.

Harry pouted and Jasper was confused, did he say the wrong thing?

"What Harry means to say, he wants a phone but since the only people he would call would be us, he needs an excuse to buy one, but there is no reason if we are all together," Demetri told him laughing at the put out face Harry wore.

"Well we could still get the phones and you work on your relationship with Carlisle," Jasper cautiously said, he was expecting a blow out from Harry or at least a rush of anger, but Harry did neither.

Harry smiled ruefully and replied, "Yeah I should since he is technically my only family left, but I'm not gonna just forgive him though, I really did need him."

"Completely understandable," Demetri stated, "Now that we settled the phone issue, what's next on the list?"

Brightening, Harry started ticking off a list of things, "2) we need a GPS and a map, yes I know you are an awesome tracker love, but we need to record their location and you know Aro won't settle for something electronic."

"And you just want a new toy," Demetri teased.

Blushing, Harry continued, "3) an ipod."

"An ipod?" Jasper asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep we need good music for traveling," Harry told them, "We also need a laptop so we can catalogue all of our information. And a printer so when we get home we can print it off and send it to Aro. I think that should do it though."

"Harry love, you are forgetting something," Demetri said with a straight face glancing towards Jasper.

"I did?" Harry questioned with a frown and finger tapping against his chin, looking adorable in Demetri's and Jasper's opinion.

"Yep, if Jasper is traveling with us, doesn't he need a good backpack and traveling clothes?" Demetri said with a slightly ominous tone.

Jasper was slightly confused and nervous, which by the way he is feeling quite a bit around these two. He would never admit it but Harry's mischievous grin sent shivers down his spine far faster than Alice's ever did. Maybe they were like twins, since some of their mannerisms were the same.

"Why you are correct darling!" Harry answered and an evil laugh bubbled forth and out of his lips and Jasper had a feeling maybe he should have been content to wait for them to return from their first coven contact before mentioning he did need to go to his classes. Did Alice see this and that's why she warned him to go with the flow?

AN – Alrighty boys and girls what did you think?

Major hugs and thank you's to all of my reviewers! You guys inspire me to no end! Thank you: Silvermane1, Kalsifer, GeorgieGirl999, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, WyrdSmith(x2), Smurfanator, ladywatertiger, Elfin69, xkayxvenx, Love Magic, Snape'sPurpleFanta(x2), Mrmikezabini227, RogueNya, namikaze natsumi-hime, YueLilianPotter, Rainbow2007, leobutler, Lily887787, Lientjuhh, xDarklightx, Pegase, The Dark Lady Voldemort666, dead feather, and -Midnight's Wishing-


	8. Chapter 8

It was a bright early morning a few days after his first visit. Jasper had made sure that every time he visited it wasn't too early and had made sure to leave before out staying his welcome. They told him that he was welcome anytime, but he didn't want them to think him tiresome. Jasper was walking through the trees towards Harry's and Demetri's home. Alice had bounded into his room at 6 am telling him to get dressed and head over to Harry's place. When he had asked why? All she did was smile and tell him to hurry.

So here he is walking in jeans and blue shirt with the sleeves rolled walking to the white house. Upon reaching his future mates' home, he walked through the back door and paused. Harry was sitting in a pair of loose boxers with the Batman symbol on them, hair even messier than normal eating a bowl of Wheaties with what looked like a mound of sugar sitting on top and drinking a Mountain Dew. Lifting an eyebrow, Jasper sat down next to Harry and watched as Harry ate the now non-healthy cereal and chased it down with a swig of Dew.

"Harry, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you eliminating the purpose of Wheaties by adding the sugar and drinking a Mt Dew?" Jasper asked fixated more on perfect amount of muscle to fat ratio. You could see the muscles but Harry wasn't a body builder cut. There was nice thin amount of fat, giving Harry drool worthy upper body. There were some scars littering his torso and arms, but it didn't detract from sexiness that was Harry, oh no it added to it.

"Have you ever had plain Wheaties? It tastes like crap, but we ran out of the frosted and since they have stopped making Captain Crunch, I have to find a new cereal," Harry explained drawing Jasper's eyes away from his chest.

"Right but why aren't you drinking a normal breakfast beverage like orange juice?" Jasper told as he watched Harry chug some Dew.

"O.J. kills, so I only drink cran-grape juice. That tastes like Kool-aid, best type of juice," Harry dreamily answered.

"Right so why aren't you drinking your cran-grape than? Also there's orange juice in Mt. Dew," Jasper stated with a teasing smile that turned into a full-blown smile and laughter. Jasper had time it just right so that when he said the last part, Harry was taking a gulp of Dew. Harry than proceeded to spit the Dew out and Jasper was pretty positive that a little came out his nose.

Demetri had been taking a shower when Harry had gone down for breakfast. They had planned on kidnapping Jasper and taking him shopping as well as getting themselves some more supplies, which meant that they were getting new clothes as well. Harry had told him it would a perfect day to go shopping, it was going to be sunny and he was going to apply glamour to Demetri and Jasper. Stepping out of the shower, Demetri heard Harry and Jasper talking, guess Alice saw their plan. Pulling on a pair of faded jeans and a black t-shirt, Demetri grabbed a pair of socks and headed downstairs.

On his way down, Demetri was imagining Harry eating his cereal in a zombie-like pattern and drinking some type of soda pop and Jasper asking questions, what he did not expect to see was Jasper clutching his sides, head on the table with hand slapping the table while Harry was stomping his foot, holding his nose, crying out "it burns us, it burns us!" Maybe it was time to cut back on the movie watching, Demetri thought.

Taking a seat across from Jasper and next to Harry, Demetri sat there with an eyebrow raised waiting for one of them to acknowledge him. It didn't take long for Harry stop what he was doing tell him what was wrong.

"Dem! My Dew had O.J. in it!" Harry sobbed.

"So?" Demetri had no clue what was going on.

"O.J. kills though!" Harry wailed dropping his head into his empty cereal bowl.

Jasper had calmed down enough to see Demetri's confuse and so not caring face and explained it to him.

"There was man named O.J. Simpson who was accused of murder, a few years back and orange juice has the initials O.J. So it is a joke that O.J. kills," Jasper let out another peal of laughter when Harry sat up and his bangs were sticking up with milk and bits of cereal was stuck to his face.

Demetri just shook his head and decided that maybe letting his beloved eat sugar for breakfast wasn't a good idea. Even though the sugar wouldn't harm him, but he would still get sugar rushes.

Reaching behind, Demetri grabbed a roll of paper towels and tore a piece off and started to wipe Harry's face clean. Harry struggled but not all that hard, since he knew Demetri liked to do the little things for him.

"Harry, love I'm pretty sure O.J. can't kill you ergo it's safe for you to drink," Demetri told Harry when he sat back to put his socks on.

"Oh right," Harry smiled sheepishly, "in that case." Harry got up and went to the fridge and pulled out another can of Dew and popped the top. Taking a nice long drink, more like drank the whole can, and let out a satisfied sigh. Tossing the can in the recycle bin, he pressed a kiss to Demetri's cheek and waved to Jasper as he sprinted up the stairs for his shower.

Demetri shook his head once more and turned to look at Jasper.

"Good morning Jasper, I see you are here bright and early," Demetri started off.

"Yeah Alice told me to come over early that you and Harry have a surprise for me," Jasper said shrugging his shoulders.

"We were going to come kidnap you from a day of hell, I mean fun," Demetri corrected and smiled when Jasper snickered.

"Is Harry really that bad of a shopper?" Jasper asked looking at Demetri. Demetri looked sexy as well in worn jeans and his tee.

"He is not bad, just possessed, but I imagine you are used to it with Alice and Rosalie?" Demetri said leaning on his palm with his elbow on the table.

"I avoid shopping like the plague, but I'm guessing that there is no telling no to Harry?" Jasper questioned with a smile.

Demetri sighed and looked towards the stairs and answered, "No, there isn't. He gets a look of pure happiness when he can spend money on you and buy you things. Plus he tends to overdo it with clothes and food but that's a long lasting scar from his childhood."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked frowning. He knew Harry was a war veteran like him but he had a good childhood.

"That's another thing Harry will have to tell you but it wasn't pretty. And if I could have gotten my hands on his guardians…" Demetri had to stop, it wasn't doing them any good thinking of ways to kill those horrible wastes of space. Taking a deep breath, to help calm himself down. After the breath didn't work, he was going to get up to go find his beloved when a wave of calmness settled over him. Blinking he looked towards Jasper and saw the small smile and gave a nod in thanks.

Settling into silence, Demetri and Jasper relaxed in each other's company waiting for their energetic mate.

They heard a door open and wave of music sounded throughout the house and Demetri and Jasper heard Harry singing right along with it.

"_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
>Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about<br>So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
>Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up<br>You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
>I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns<br>Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
>To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time" <em>

Demetri looked at Jasper and Jasper looked at Demetri. Demetri rolled his eyes was thankful that Harry didn't have it cranked up as loud as it could go like he did back at Volterra when he was alone.

"_Do it now  
>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals<br>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
>Do it again now<br>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>Gettin' horny now"_

"Is Harry always horny?" Jasper asked Demetri.

"_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
>Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it<br>Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
>But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"<br>So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
>Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip<br>So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
>And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"<em>

"Yeah, but that is one of his favorite songs. It doesn't matter if he is horny or not, he just likes the song," Demetri answered looking amused.

"_Do it now  
>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals<br>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
>Do it again now<br>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>Gettin' horny now"_

Harry walked into the kitchen wearing black camo cargo shorts and a gray t-shirt and hiking boots. He had on a big smile.

"So whose ready for some shopping?" Harry asked clapping his hands together, "And for an awesome ride in my 911 Turbo?"

Demetri groaned on both accounts but got up to kiss Harry and Jasper smiled fondly and stood up as well.

When they reached Seattle which didn't take very long, 30 minutes tops, Jasper who was sitting in the back had decided that he had thought Rosalie a crazy driver but was corrected when Harry had that mischievous smile and told him that he had made some adjustments to his car. Demetri had just smirked and settled into his seat. When they had left Forks, Jasper saw what Harry meant. Normally the Turbo can go 150 mph but Harry had made his car go speeds impossible for the human eye to catch, they were nearly invisible. Harry was for the most part had gone straight since there wasn't a whole bunch of cars but the closer they got to Seattle the crazier the traffic became and the scarier Harry's driving became. He zigzagged between cars and one time squeezed between two cars. So when Harry finally started to slow down become part of the traffic Jasper relaxed his grip on his seat and smiled when he saw Harry looking at him in the rear-view mirror.

Walking into the mall, Harry looked around, not very impressed. The one in Paris had been bigger. This will have to do though. He sighed and shook his head before smiling and wrapping his arms around Demetri and Jasper and directing them down the walkways. Entering the first department store they saw, harry took off searching the racks like a crazy person and Demetri and Jasper just stood where he had left them. Harry had managed to find the same khaki's that he had bought for himself and Demetri. Looking at Jasper who was looking uncomfortable, he quickly guessed Jasper's size and grabbed a few and some shirts before grabbing Jasper's hand and winked at Demetri. Demetri could only shake his head and hope that Harry puts a silencing spell up.

Jasper had been feeling fine when he was under Harry's arm but now in the store with other people surrounding them and Harry or Demetri weren't touching him, but the smell was becoming overwhelming. He heard Harry shout, "Aha!" and he saw Harry study him before picking up several pants and some shirts along the way. Jasper was surprised when Harry took his hand though led him away from where Demetri and him were standing. Looking back at Demetri, he saw Demetri shaking his head but didn't see or feel any type of negative reaction or emotion only amusement. Maybe Demetri really was fine with having Jasper intrude on their bond.

Nothing prepared him though, when Harry had led him into the changing and followed him in. Confusion marred his features and Jasper asked, "What are you doing in here as well?"

Harry smiled and stepped closer, "You were uncomfortable out there, why?"

"You or Demetri weren't touching me and the smell of the humans were tempting and slowly becoming unbearable," Jasper answered truthfully remembering Demetri's words about communicating.

Harry was right in his personal space and Jasper could smell the intoxicating scent that was Harry, "Why didn't tell us?"

"I didn't want to be a burden," Jasper admitted softly, looking away from Harry's intense eyes.

Jasper felt a warm palm touching his cheek and turning his face back to Harry. Looking back at Harry he felt several different emotions breaking through the control Harry on them. Jasper felt despair, sadness and anger. Flinching when he felt the anger, Jasper averted his eyes. Then the emotions were gone.

"Look at me," Harry softly said.

Jasper didn't want to, but he didn't want to disappoint Harry. Once more looking into Harry's eyes, he noticed they were softer and gentle.

"I'm not angry at you Jasper, I'm angry that you feel like a burden. I'm angry that no one else has caught on, but not at you. You will never be a burden. Demetri and I both want you. We have talked about it and we want you, almost need you."

Jasper wanted to shout 'then why don't you touch me like you do each other?' and 'why am I treated as friend most of the time?' but he refrain and looked away.

"Jasper talk to me, if we are to help you, then we need to know what's wrong," Harry told, wrapping his other arm around Jasper's waist, bringing them that much closer.

Feeling Harry's warmth and breath and seeing the worry in his eyes as well as feeling it, Jasper whispered, "Then why do you treat me as a friend instead of a mate? Why do you and Demetri always touch each other but barely touch me? Why don't you come see me, instead of me coming to see you all of the time?"

Jasper felt the worry and concern melt away and understanding and happiness replace it.

Harry brought their foreheads together and quietly explained, "We don't want to push you way, Demetri and I are very touchy. We have been deprived of touch and comfort for most of our lives, so we are in constant need of touch from one another. There have been times we want to touch you and hold but we were afraid of driving you away, so we were waiting for you to make first contact. We want to see you all the time but we were once again afraid that you would tire of us, plus I'm not quite ready to face Carlisle again. I know that Demetri and I don't show it, especially since we hid behind our masks but we are truly scared that you won't want us. Demetri has been abandon several times until he met the Volturi and then me. I'm scared of rejection; many people in my past have rejected me after they get to know me and my quirks. Demetri for so long has been the only one not too and there's Marcus but he is like family and true family sticks together."

"Then why didn't you explain this to me?" Jasper asked.

"When you are trying to win someone over, you don't admit to your weaknesses, you want them to see you strengths," Harry told him.

Jasper got what Harry was telling him, and said, "I'd rather you start treating me like a mate from now on, I can handle the touching, plus it's the only way I ever get to feel your emotions."

Harry's eye brightened and slowly, giving Jasper the option to back out, pressed their lips together. It wasn't passionate and crazy, nor was it a peck. It was soft caress and a gently nip at the lower lip and Harry pulled away with a sweet smile. Jasper's mind was slightly dazed from the pure emotions that he felt from Harry that he missed Harry's evil smirk and jumped when he felt his shirt being pulled off and his pants unbutton.

Snapping out of it, Jasper hissed, "What are you doing?"

Harry chuckled as he pushed the pants off of Jasper's hips and replied, "Hmm good hiss, maybe next time add some 's'."

Jasper was confused what Harry meant, but by then Harry on his pants off and was kneeling holding open the khakis for him to step in. Seeing no way other than to acquiesce Harry, he stepped into the pants. He almost regretted it when slowly brought the pants back up, Harry's finger sliding up his bare leg with the pants following. When the pants were once again where they were supposed to be, Harry button him with his fingers brush against Jasper's slowly rising package. Standing up Harry grabbed a shirt held it out for Jasper to slip his arms in and turned around so Harry could button it. Before Harry began to button it, he ran his fingertips over the little crescent scars and leant forward and kissed one.

Straighten Harry quickly buttoned the shirt and said, "When you are comfortable I would like to hear the tale."

Then Harry was smiling and pulling Jasper out of the room and twirled him in front of Demetri.

"Very nice, red looks good on him," Demetri commented as his eyes took in Jasper's whole body appreciatively.

Jasper was grateful that he couldn't blush and quickly made his way back to the changing rooms leaving Harry with Demetri.

Demetri stood behind Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry waist and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"I heard what you guys were talking about," Demetri whispered in his ear.

"I know," Harry replied leaning back.

"So free reign?" Demetri questioned.

"Only to kissing and slight petting for now," Harry answered.

"I'm fine with that was this part of your plan?" Demetri said nipping at Harry's ear.

"Plan?" Harry asked as a shiver went down his body.

"Mmm, because you could have easily bought the clothes on line, like you did with ours back in Volterra," Demetri teased.

"His legs were silky and his chest smooth," Harry whispered rubbing his back against Demetri's arousal before stepping away when Jasper exited the room in his own clothes.

Demetri growl lowly, damn Harry, pointing out what Demetri liked best.

The rest of the shopping went by without a hitch and for the most part Jasper was never left alone. If Harry wasn't touching him then Demetri was. Harry touch was more sensual and whereas Demetri was more casual but lingering and Jasper didn't have a single problem with his blood lust control. The only problem he had was a tightening in his jeans.

AN – so song was Bad Touch by Blood Hound Gang. Captain Crunch thing is apparently real. I heard it on the news. I was so ticked! My favorite breakfast is ruined (captian crunch and a dew). So what did you think?

Bear hugs and thank you's to all of totally amazing reviewers! Thank you: xXxOtAkU-444xXx, archangelmika, Lyall of the Rose, Elfin69, WyrdSmith, kirallie, Smurfanator, felly16, Snape'sPurpleFanta, RogueNya, Lily887787, xDarklightx, dead feather, Pegase, Mrmikezabini227, flamenin, Lientjuhh, The Dark Lady Voldemort666, Rainbow2007, and namikaze natsumi-hime


	9. Chapter 9

The clouds were dark and dreary just waiting for the right moment to unleash their rain onto the poor unsuspecting souls and most of the inhabitants were scowling and glaring at the clouds, expect for two vampires and one immortal. The elder vampire was spying on his immortal mate as the younger one walked through the door and had a confused look on his face when the first motioned for him to be quiet.

Jasper silently walked over to Demetri and whisper so low that even Demetri had to strain to hear.

"Why are we being quiet?"

Demetri just smirked and pointed into the living room. Frowning Jasper looked into the living room and saw Harry dancing and vacuuming to song as Harry sung right along with it.

"_See I caught 'em wit a right hook, caught 'em wit a jab  
>Caught 'em wit an uppercut, kicked 'em in his ass<br>Sent him on his way cause I ain't for that talk!  
>No trips to the county, I ain't for that walk!<br>We split like two pins at the end of a lane  
>We'll knock out your spotlight and put an end to your vain<br>Put a DTP pendant at the end of yo chain  
>Then put the booty of a Swisha at the end of a flame"<em>

Jasper desperately tried to hold in his laughter when saw Harry acting out the lyrics on the couch.

"_Yeek yeek woop woop! why you all in my ear?  
>Talking a whole bunch of shit<br>That I ain't trying to hear!  
>Get back muhfucker! You don't know me like that!<br>(Get back muhfucker! You don't know me like that!)  
>Yeek yeek woop woop! I ain't playing around!<br>Make one false move I'll take ya down  
>Get back muhfucker! You don't know me like that!<br>(Get back muhfucker! You don't know me like that!)"_

Jasper even managed to hold it in when Harry pointed at the house plant in the corner.

"_HEY! You want what wit me?  
>I'm a tell you one time, don't FUCK wit me!<br>GET DOWN! Cause I ain't got nothing to lose  
>I'm having a bad day, don't make me take it out on you!<br>You want what wit me?  
>I'm a tell you one time, don't FUCK wit me!<br>GET DOWN! Cause I ain't got nothing to lose  
>And I'm having a bad day, don't make me take it out on you"<em>

But Jasper lost the good fight when Harry sang the last part to the vacuum and Demetri had to pull him back and softly slid the door shut. For good measure, Demetri took Jasper outside and Jasper lost it and was laughing so hard that his sides hurt, even Demetri was laughing but not as loud.

"Why? How come?" Jasper tried to formulate an answer but his mind kept shortening and going back to Harry with a serious look pointing at the plant.

"He's been having a bad morning, first his new phone blew up on him," Demetri started.

"Blew up?" Jasper questioned.

"Yes, like it exploded into little pieces," Demetri answered,

"How?" Jasper was in shock, how could anyone blow up a phone?

"I don't know, all I know is that I was doing the laundry when I hear a bang and Harry is sitting on couch covered in little phone gore," Demetri told him.

"Then what happened?" Jasper asked.

"So he goes to work on my phone, and this time I see the phone literally exploded in his hands after he pushed a button."

Jasper stared in shock, "He hasn't tried any other electronics has he?"

Demetri just looked away and Jasper said, "No, he didn't. He did. He blew up the ipod?"

Demetri nodded and said, "Thus the reason for the vacuuming."

Jasper couldn't help it, and started laughing again. How did Harry manage to do the impossible?

The laughter was cut short though, they smelled wet dog and they were suddenly surrounded by five large wolves. The largest one growled at Demetri and advanced forward towards him when yowl was heard and an orange and black blurr slammed into the wolf, knocking him down. The others were stunned and Demetri and Jasper were back to back crouched waiting and keeping an eye on the tiger.

The tiger was clawing and biting the wolf and snarling, the other wolves went to attack when they found they couldn't move, getting nervous and freaked out, the wolves whined and paced, one or two tried to move and gained a step only to be electrocuted.

The tiger was going for a killing swipe when the wolf changed to a naked man and the tiger paused for a moment, giving the man enough time to push the tiger off and escape to face off once more. The tiger changed as well turning once more into Harry and Harry didn't give the stranger a moment, He launched a series of moves quickly and efficiently bring the man to his knees and Harry had the man's arm twisted locked behind his back with Harry's other hand pushing into the same shoulder blade.

"Who the fuck are you? And why were you growling at my mates?" Harry growled, he was seriously pissed off. Between his new toys breaking and now this? Maybe he should have stayed in bed.

"They are vampires and Jasper we know but the other one is a threat," the naked man yelled out.

"Bullssshit! You are the threat! You attack without evidence or threat. I'm well within my right to kill all of you by lawsss of nature for attacking my matessss," Harry hissed. Jasper now understood Harry's joke a little better but he confused as to why he was hissing.

"Bella said he was dangerous," the naked man screamed out when Harry pressed down harder on the shoulder, nearly dislocating it.

"So you acted on the word of an emotionally angst driven teenager, who can't make up her mind, rather than actually coming and talking to us?" Harry raged. He was just going to prank Bella and Edward, but fuck that. Bella now has his full attention, and boy is she going to wish she didn't.

The man just whimpered and was trying to relieve the pressure and the other wolves were whining and pawing at the ground.

"Tell your dogs, to stand down," Harry told him.

"Why? So you can attack us?"

"Tell them to stand down or I'll kill them all. It's not my mates that are the threats," Harry whispered dangerously.

Suddenly all of the wolves were young men and they were quickly pulling on cutoff sweat pants.

Releasing the man, Harry stood back and waited a moment before speaking.

"Get off my land and don't ever show you're your sorry asses on my property. Next time you attack either one of my mates, you're dead," Harry told them with an eerie calmness.

The young men nodded and went to make a quick retreat when Harry's voice stopped them.

"And next time, get the facts before attacking an unknown. There are others out there who are not as lenient as me."

The young'uns hastily nodded and the man stopped and said, "If we come back as polite citizens, can we talk?"

"Sure just make sure you are friendly and non-threatening," Harry answered with a lazy grin hiding the burning fury.

When they were finally gone, Harry turned to look at his mates to see if they were unharmed.

Demetri seemed unfazed and more concerned about Harry. Jasper though was looking at Harry in a new light. When Harry first appeared as the tiger, Jasper didn't know what to think especially since one moment the wolves were growling and the next Harry in his tiger form was about to deliver a killing strike. Then when he was human once more, Jasper could have sworn Harry was going to kill that man/wolf especially since Harry's feelings were radiating a fury so powerful that Jasper could have feel his emotions without touching him. Jasper emotions were also in chaos, he felt anger that the wolves had threatened one of his mates and wanted to hurt them, he felt ashamed that he didn't react quicker, he felt amazement at how fast Harry reacted, and he felt respect when Harry spared the wolves lives when Jasper wanted them dead. Then Harry's emotions were gone.

Jasper and Demetri hurried over to where Harry stood watching the trees.

"Are you injured, beloved?" Demetri asked running his hands down Harry's back and thighs.

"I'm fine. How about you?" Harry asked his rage being buried deep into his soul, and embraced Demetri.

"I am as well. What are you planning?" Demetri questioned. He knew his mate well enough to know that this wouldn't go unpunished.

"That a prissy vampire and his chit need a talking about what it is like between real mates and not vampire/singer."

Demetri sighed and decided as long as Harry didn't lose his temper during the discussion then Jasper may still have a brother and potential sister.

"How did they get through your wards, love?" Demetri asked pulling back.

"They came as animals and found a way through. I'm going to need to redo the wards to include animals now," Harry answered frowning.

As Demetri stepped away, Jasper hugged Harry and Harry's emotion came at him, anger, guilt, thankfulness.

When Harry wrapped his arms around him, Jasper asked, "Why didn't you kill them? They were a threat."

"Yes they were a threat but they were also misled. They got a second chance, but that is all they get," Harry answered butting nose against Jasper's.

"How can you give them a second chance? Your emotions were radiating murderous intent?"

"Because I don't let my emotions rule me. I accept them and use them to my advantage but they don't control me, especially when innocents are involved. I'm not perfect though and I have slip-ups but I learn from them."

Harry placed a kiss a confused Jasper's lips before he released Jasper from his embraced and said, "I need a shower, I love a good tumble in the grass but only with my lovers," he finished with wink and walked into the house. Jasper made a mental note to ask about the slips-ups at a later date. Maybe when Jasper share a few stories himself.

Demetri was standing next to Jasper and pulled him into an embrace as well. Jasper rested against him and asked, "Was Harry subtlety telling me something about acceptance?"

Demetri chuckled, "Yes, he was."

"And you aren't going to tell me correct?" Jasper asked warily.

"Harry and I made out. You're sexy and smart," Demetri joked leading Jasper back to the house.

"Hardy har," Jasper replied with an eye roll, "So I take it, we will be visiting my coven?"

As they entered the house, it was silent.

"Most likely, and lets just hope when he opens the bedroom door it's angry music," Demetri stated as they sat down in the living.

"Why angry?" Jasper asked throwing one his legs over Demetri's lap.

"Because if the music is angry, there won't be bloodshed, whereas if its happy, your brother may not have a singer/mate," Demetri explained looking sideways at Jasper who was leaning against the arm rest sprawled out one leg off the side of the couch and the other on his lap, "You look like Harry."

Jasper smiled, "He's a bad influence." Demetri laugh and couldn't rebuke the statement.

"So what's your favorite color?" Demetri asked relaxing.

"hmmm, green or pale blue," Jasper asked and lifted an eyebrow when Demetri groaned.

Demetri saw the look and answered, "Harry loves green and for a decade that's all he would wear and the room was furnished in all green tones, that's not even the worst part!"

Jasper was amused and intrigued, "What was the worst part?"

"None of it was matching! He couldn't decide between lime green, spring green, or Kelly green. I'm just glad he only wears green occasionally now. Usually only when he needs to feel calm."

Jasper laughed and said, "Well, I'm not obsessive over colors so no worries there, so what's your favorite color?"

"Orange and yellow. What's your favorite movie?"

"Ace Ventura: Pet Detective and When Nature Calls. Yours?"

"Don't tell Harry but its Star Wars 4, 5, and 6," Demetri answered.

"Why shouldn't I tell Harry," Jasper asked confused.

"Because whenever he wants to watch it I gripe and complain."

"If you like it, why complain?"

"Because its hilarious to see Harry beg to watch it. He starts off standing and hugging me but it usually ends with him on his knees pleading to watch it," Demetri explain with glee.

Jasper's mind went down the gutter with thoughts of Harry on his knees. He was so lost in that daydream, when he heard loud music he was jolted out of his thoughts.

AN - So how did you all like it? The song was Get Back by Ludacris. The music video is funny. ^_^

Graveyard cake and butterbeer to all of my reviewers! You guys are awesome! Thank you: Elfin69, Pegase, Madame de Coeur, xDarklightx, Smurfanator, Lientjuhh, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Snape'sPurpleFanta, darkblue91, Silvermane1, Lyall of the Rose, WyrdSmith, namikaze natsumi-hime, The Dark Lady Voldemort666, DreamingOfASoullessIan, flamenin, RogueNya, leobutler, Rainbow2007, and Lily887787


	10. Chapter 10

"_Concrete Shoes Cyanide, TNT! _

_Done Dirt Cheap!  
><em>

_Neckties, Contracts, High Voltage!_

_Done Dirt Cheap!  
><em>

_Dirty Deeds,  
>I gotta lotta Dirty Deeds<em>

_Done Dirt Cheap! _

_Dirty Deeds,_

_I gotta lotta Dirty Deeds _

_Done Dirt Cheap!"_

Jasper looked at Demetri, "That counted as angry right?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to listen to the next song," Demetri replied stroking Jasper's leg.

Then a bell tolled throughout the house, and it continued to toll until it was accompanied by guitar and soon after they could hear the singer and Harry.

_I'm rolling thunder, pouring rain,  
>I'm comin' on like a hurricane,<br>My lightnins' flashing across the sky,  
>You're only young but you're gonna die.<em>

Harry had finished drying and pulled on a pair of crisp black slacks.

I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives,  
>Nobody's putting up a fight,<br>I got my Bell, I'm gonna take you to Hell,  
>I'm gonna get ya, Satan get ya.<p>

Harry's face was carefully blank as he slipped an undershirt followed by a stiff white button-up shirt.

_Chorus:  
>Oh, Hell's Bells,<br>Yeah, Hell's Bells,  
>You got me ringing Hell's Bells,<br>My temperature's high, Hell's Bells.  
><em>

A black tie followed than a black belt and shiny black shoes.

_I'll give you, black sensations up and down your spine,  
>If you're into evil you're a friend of mine,<br>See my white light flashin' as I split the night,  
>'cause if good's on the left, then I'm stickin' to the right.<br>_

Harry magically straighten and tame his hair.

_I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives,  
>Nobody's puttin' up a fight,<br>I got my Bell, I'm gonna take you to Hell,  
>I'm gonna get ya, Satan get ya.<br>_

He slipped on a pure black suit jacket, and straightened his sleeves with two sharp tugs. 

Hell's Bells,  
>OH, Hell's Bells,<br>You got me ringing Hell's Bells,  
>My temperature's high, Hell's Bells.<p>

The Potter and Black rings were placed and a ring with the resurrection stone was place on the other hand.

_Yeow!  
><em>

Harry left the room and started down the stairs with the still carefully blank face.

Hell's Bells, Satan's comin' to you,  
>Hell's Bells, He's ringing them now,<br>Hell's Bells, the temperature's high,  
>Hell's Bells, across the sky,<br>Hell's Bells, they're takin' you down,  
>Hell's Bells, they're draggin' you around,<br>Hell's Bells, gonna split the night,  
>Hell's Bells, there's no way to fight, yeah!<p>

Demetri and Jasper were still sprawled on the couch looking towards the stairs waiting for their Harry. When Harry came into view, Jasper sat up and scooted closer to Demetri softly asking, "Bloodshed or no?"

_Ow, ow, ow! YES YES!_

Hell's Bells!

"Honestly? I don't know. I have never seen Harry this calm or blank before. I'm on new territory. But damn he is sexy," Demetri replied huskily. "I didn't even know he owned a suit."

Jasper wasn't doing much better as he stared and felt his pants tighten.

"Come on my loves, lets go visit Jasper's coven," Harry said in a loving tone even though his face was impassive holding out his hands to help them up. As Demetri and Jasper stood Harry pulled them towards him and they wrapped their arms around his waist and he apparated them outside of Cullen's house. Before Harry let them go, he said with a wink, "I expect you to guard the door."

Without knocking Harry entered and Demetri brought Jasper under his arm and explained, "That means he wants us to hear and to keep other vampires from entering."

Jasper wrapped his arm around Demetri's waist and they entered the house. Jasper noticed that his coven was staring in awe at Harry, and Jasper had to admit that it was hard not to do since the way Harry was poised and dressed spoke of power.

"Carlisle call your son and his singer and have them meet me in your office," Harry commanded as he headed up the stairs with Demetri and Jasper following.

Carlisle was in shock at the commanding immortal as he strode upstairs towards his office.

Esme was concerned at how blank Harry looked.

Rosalie was wondering what her idiot brother and his equally stupid human did to piss off Harry?

Emmett was looking from Harry's back to Carlisle's face with a frown.

And Alice had followed the three up the stairs.

Harry walked into the office and sat down at the desk with his fingers steeple and elbows resting on the top looking at the door and thinking that it was a good thing that it was Saturday and Carlisle was home.

Harry didn't know how long he sat there till he finally heard voices from outside the door and Bella and Edward walked in.

"Take a seat Edward and Isabella," Harry said in a cold tone.

"Whats the big idea Harry? We were on a date and Carlisle demanded that Edward and I come straight here no delays," Bella started off rudely.

"First off, you will address me as Lord Potter Black or sir. Second you are here because by all rights of nature and creature, I have every right to kill you where you stand. Now, I suggest you take a seat before I lose my calm demeanor," Harry stated glaring at Bella.

"Bella lets just sit down and see what he has to say," Edward said placating her.

"Fine you wanted to talk, so talk," Bella huffed as she sat down. Ever since he had laughed and insulted her, Bella hadn't like him or Demetri, and in revenge maybe have insinuated that Demetri eat from humans.

"You should be more respectful to your superiors Isabella," Harry tsked.

"You're not my superior," Bella baited.

"I am more than just your superior Isabella, I hold your life in my hands. You would do well to show manners," Harry told her with a patronizing tone.

"Perhaps, Lord Potter-Black we could begin the discussion you wanted to talk to us about," Edward hedged not liking the dark look in Harry's eyes.

"Very well Edward, I would like to start with a tale. There once was man who was in love with his best friend, but was bitter rivals with her husband and hated her son. He heard something particular concerning his best friend's son and thought it prudent to tell another. Unfortunately the person the man told saw it as a threat and went to kill his best's family. The man's best friend was murdered as well as her husband, but her son lived and he vowed that when the baby was older that he would do everything he could to make sure that her son was protected."

"What does that have to do with us?" Bella sneered.

"That baby was me and it hassss to do with you telling the wolvesss that my matessss were dangeroussss and a threat," Harry hissed.

"So it's not like they would actually do anything," Bella said annoyed.

"There you are wrong, this morning the wolves came by and started to attack Demetri. I interfered and nearly killed an innocence man and his pack due to some teenage angst," Harry told her.

Edward has never really been able to get a clear thought from Harry but suddenly a very clear image of Harry close to breaking a tan man's arm as he got information.

"You wouldn't actually kill any one, you look like you are tough but I doubt you could harm a fly," Bella sneered.

"Bella please don't antagonize him, he means what he says," Edward told his girlfriend.

"Please, he is just some rich jerk," Bella said hiding behind her false bravado.

"Isabella I have killed many, I killed the man who murdered my parents, I killed the woman who murdered my godfather, I killed the men who murdered my adopted father. There are several others I have killed when they threatened my family. I have blood on my hands and if you push me I will not hesitate to add yours as well. YOU are ultimately a threat to my mates. I will destroy you, if you do not heed what I tell you," Harry calmly but with an edge told her looking straight into her eyes.

"Ed..Edward wouldn't let you," Bella stammered after hearing what Harry said, she didn't know if he was bluffing or not but he was starting to make her nervous.

"Let me tell you something about true mates and those who have seen their loved ones ripped away from them. Demetri and Jasper are my true mates. They mean the world to me. There is nothing in the world that would keep me away from them. There is nothing in the world that I would deny them. They keep me grounded and happy. If I lose them, this world will become a dark place and it isn't vampires or werewolves you need to fear. What you and Edward have is nothing more than a silly crush and the idea of being in love. Edward may protect you and try to keep you from harm, but if you were to die, he would be sad for a while but he would bounce back when he finally realizes his true mate. If Edward were to die you would mourn the doting rich vampire boyfriend, but you would also move on. Your so called 'love' isn't enough. Edward has already abandoned you once even though it wasn't his fault. I've learned that if your love isn't deep enough the smallest thing can push you apart. I watched my godfather die because I was foolish, and my guilt hasn't lessened. I watched my adopted father die because of what am I and that guilt still hasn't lessened. I knew that one day they would be killed because of me but they loved me enough that when I pushed away, they pulled me back. Demetri had to fight and dig to find my heart. So your foolish love, has nothing on what I feel. So here is your first and final warning: Do not endanger my mates or I will kill you. You are dismissed Isabella. Edward stay for a moment."

Bella basically scramble out of her chair. The intense cold glare from Harry felt as he was seeing her soul and judging her and found her lacking. Plus his lecture had her feeling like the lowliest of low and she wanted to escape with or without Edward.

"Yes Lord Potter-Black?" Edward asked politely from his seat. The images that had come through Harry's mind were frightening and Edward knew Harry would follow through with his word.

"It's Harry," Harry said loosening his tie and unbuttoning the first button as well as shrugging out of the suit coat.

"Yes Harry?" Edward asked again fidgeting.

"Every moment you spend with Bella is another moment from you finding your mate. She has done her part and is ready for you, but she won't know it is you until you do something about Bella. Its your choice just know that the longer you hesitate and fool around with this foolish charade, the longer you are denying yourself a true happiness," Harry said sagely.

Edward was silent for a moment before asking, "How do you know these things?"

Harry's grin was a cheeky one and answered, "I am the Master of Death as well as the Servant of Life, I know everything and yet I know nothing. For example, you can come in my loves and Alice."

"Darn you Harry! How did you know I was there?" Alice playfully demanded as they walked through.

"Ancient Chinese secret," Harry replied with a wink.

Demetri laughed and said, "He probably saw three shadows from outside the door."

Harry sighed and whined, "Why love? Why do you have to ruin my fun?"

Jasper snickered and walked over to Harry scratched behind Harry's ear and said, "Poor Harry, is Demetri being mean?" Demetri scoffed good naturedly and walked over as well.

"Yes," Harry practically purred nuzzling closer to Jasper's hand. Harry tilted his head up and Jasper leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. As Jasper was standing back up, Demetri brought Harry's head towards him and gave Harry another chaste kissed.

Alice sighed dreamily wishing for her mystery man to hurry since she wants that type of love.

Edward watched slightly enviously at the love the three shared and thought about what Harry had said about having a true mate.

Harry tugged Jasper on to his lap as Demetri sat on arm rest leaning against Harry and playing with his hair.

"So Alice how is life?" Harry asked as Jasper leaned back against Harry as Harry folded one arm across Jasper stomach and the other was resting on Demetri's thigh.

"Its going, but I am curious on how your phone exploded?" Alice asked with evil smirk.

"It's boring technicalities, I assure you," Harry said turning faintly red.

"Really? Because in my vision it seemed like you were mad," Alice told him.

"What happened Harry?" Jasper curiously asked.

"Nothing really," Harry murmured.

"Harry, beloved will please tell us what happened? We really want to know," Demetri asked as innocently as he could.

Harry mumbled something that even the vampires with superior hearing couldn't pick up and Demetri leaned down and licked the shell of Harry's ear and said, "A little slower love."

Harry took a breath and said bright red, "The phone was making me mad, since it wasn't doing what I wanted it to do and I sort purposely blew up my phone, then I calmed down a little but was still magically charged and when I picked up your phone and it wouldn't even turn on, I got a little angry and that accidentally on purpose blew that up and when I picked up the ipod I was too magically charged and when I touched it, it exploded."

Jasper and Alice were laughing out loud and loudly, and Demetri's whole body was shaking with silent laughter. Even Edward was laughing but not as freely.

Unfortunately for Harry, Jasper was rubbing against his groin and Harry was getting hard. He knew when Jasper felt both his erection and emotions, when Jasper pushed a little harder and subtly rocked his hips.

Coughing, Harry stood Jasper up and stood right behind him, keeping him in front of him, and announced, "Well as lovely as this social visit has been, I think it is time to be heading home."

Demetri glanced at Harry and smirked when he the bulge, "Indeed, our coming here was rather sudden."

Alice just snickered and Edward was confused, he didn't want to go back to Bella just yet, he was enjoying the present company.

As the three mates were walking out and saying goodbyes with promises to come back for a friendlier visit, Harry turn a casual glance to Carlisle and said, "You need to keep a firmer hand on your soon to be coven member, I would hate for her to step on the wrong toes, and suffer the consequences. You have a wonderful coven and I would truly be sad if something happened due to one lonely chit," with that being said, Harry, Demetri and Jasper apparated home.

When they landed in Harry's and Demetri's bedroom, Harry and Demetri sandwiched Jasper between them and Harry whispered, "We wanted to give you more time, but after today, I don't think I can wait to claim you."

Demetri nipped at Jasper's ear and whispered as well, "I agree with Harry, we need to be one."

AN – So Bella has one more chance, does she blow it? Let me know what you think! Also how did you like it? Songs were Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap and Hells Bells by AC/DC.

Count Chocula and Frankenberry rice crispy treats and pumpkin juice to all of my fabulous reviewers! Thank you: Elfin69, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Lyall of the Rose, Madame de Coeur, dead feather, Smurfanator, Fantasyfreak101, darkblue91, kirallie, WyrdSmith, xXImperfectionXx7, storyprincess92, RogueNya, In The Mix, xDarklightx, Rainbow2007, Lily887787, felly16, namikaze natsumi-hime, Lientjuhh, Pegase, and leobutler


	11. Chapter 11

Leaning in Harry brushed his lips against Jasper's whispering, "We want you Jasper. Do you want us?" Nipping Jasper's lower lip and gently sucking on it.

"We've wanted you since that first night, little one. You tugged on our heartstrings and we wanted to sweep you away from everything and hide you from the world," Demetri told him as gently bit Jasper's neck.

Jasper was feeling overwhelmed by the intensity of the love and tenderness that their emotions were emitting, especially since he was touching both of them, "I want you, both of you."

Harry smirked and kissed his way up to Jasper's ear and huskily said, "Do you think you can handle both of us?"

Jasper shivered as Harry's hand slid down his torso and placed his warm hands on Jasper's bare skin and skimmed his hands back up his sides bring the shirt as well and pulling it off. Harry's lips caressed Jasper throat as he made his way downward to Jasper's chest pressing soft kisses to every scar he saw on the way.

Demetri hands were stroking his sides as Harry continued loving Jasper's torso. On each downward stroke they would go further down and curl in, till they found their mark, the top of Jasper's jeans. Unbuttoning the pants, Demetri pushed them down off of Jasper's hips before reaching in grasping Jasper's hard member. Lightly stroking it, Demetri continued to lavish small bites all across Jasper's neck and shoulders.

Harry worked his way down to where Demetri's hand had moving and pulled down Jasper's underwear and licked a trail on the underside of Jasper's erection. Jasper bucked when Harry took him into his mouth and gasped when Demetri had moved his hand to the backside of Jasper and tracing his entrance.

A small tug to Harry's hair and Harry's and Demetri's clothes disappeared and a series of quick movements, they were on the bed, with Harry on bottom with Jasper straddling him and Demetri pressed to Jasper's back.

Harry and Jasper were lock into a gentle kiss when Demetri pressed a finger to Harry's hole, wanting Harry to lube Jasper. Harry ran a hand down Jasper's back and Demetri was able to press his finger in causing Jasper to shudder. As Demetri continued to stretch Jasper, Jasper had taken to running his hands down Harry's chest feeling the different scars and kissing the ones he could reach. Jasper had placed a kiss on Harry's stomach when he was yank upward and brought into a passionate kiss with Harry's tongue demanding dominance. Jasper stilled though when he felt something other than fingers entering him. Demetri saw the stillness and covered Jasper's back and rubbing soothing hands up and down Jasper's side as Harry continued to press hungry kisses all over Jasper's neck and chest.

"Shhh, its ok, its just Harry. Relaxed little one," Demetri cooed into Jasper's ear.

When Harry felt Jasper relax, he slowly began to move, with slow and easy thrusts. When Jasper was once again relaxed and enjoying it and kissing Harry back with equal fervor, Demetri slowly added a finger alongside Harry's member, and continued to do so until Jasper was ready for Demetri's.

Jasper hardly noticed since Harry kept hitting at a certain spot and Jasper felt electrifying pleasure shooting throughout his body. Jasper did notice when another blunt head was entering and that Harry was stopped fully inside him.

This time it was Harry offering words of comfort and soothing hands as Demetri entered their Jasper.

"It's alright love, remember the pleasure you felt when I hit a certain area?" Jasper nodded eyes, tightly shut. "Open your eyes Jasper, imagine it being continuously touched. That is what is going to happen, lovely. You are so beautiful Jasper. It will feel good in a moment. You just need to relax. Can you do that for us?"

Jasper was looking deep into Harry's eyes and saw the love shining through and Harry's warm hands were comforting and Jasper slowly relaxed and Demetri was able to be fully sheathed inside.

"Merlin Jasper, you are so tight and perfect," Harry breathed out when he felt Demetri touch him inside of Jasper, "Ahh Demetri, love doesn't feel perfect?"

Demetri in slightly trembling voice, "Too perfect, I don't know how long I will last." Demetri's body was trembling with restraint then Harry moved and Demetri lost it, still mindful to be gentle but he couldn't hold back.

Jasper was whole body was tingly and pleasure was continuously and Jasper was feeling like he almost there, moaning out, "nearly."

"Me too," Demetri forced out gripping Jasper's waist tightly.

Then Harry moved a hand to Jasper's straining member and stroked, saying, "Let go."

Jasper was the first and latched his teeth into Harry's shoulder claiming Harry, Demetri followed right after Jasper and bit into Jasper's shoulder claiming Jasper and Harry bit Jasper's throat cumming deep inside. A white light surrounded them bonding them together for eternity. Jasper unlatched from Harry's shoulder and collapsed unto Harry boneless, while Demetri leaned over Jasper and kissed Harry before sinking his teeth into Harry's neck and began to feed. Harry moaned and began to stiffen inside Jasper again, as well as Demetri too. Jasper watched with barely open eyes as Demetri drank deeply from Harry and gasped himself when he felt Harry and Demetri moving inside of him once more. When Demetri finished he turned Jasper's head and gave him a kiss mixing Harry's blood and their saliva together making Jasper want more and ravished Demetri's mouth as Harry was thrusting and panting before coming once more followed by Demetri. Harry collapsed and Demetri slowly slid out eliciting gasps and moans from his two mates, and fell to one side of Harry as Jasper smoothly lifted himself off of Harry and limply fell to the other side Harry. Demetri and Jasper snuggled up close to Harry and enjoyed the warmth from Harry's body and his comforting arms, as Demetri and Jasper threw one of their legs over one of Harry's legs and grasped each other's hand and smiled when Harry fell asleep with his hair covering partial of his face is facing towards Jasper.

Demetri in a low voice so as not to disturb Harry, asked, "Are you alright little one?"

Jasper had been watching Harry breath and looked at Demetri and replied in the same low voice, "I'm good, it felt wonderful…. But I was wondering something?"

"Yeah Jasper?" Demetri asked rubbing a thumb over Jasper's hand.

"Why do you call me little one?" Jasper questioned looking at their hands on Harry's chest.

"Because one, compare to me you are a younger vampire and two you make me want to hide you and protect you from all of the evil in the world," Demetri told Jasper gently.

"Oh. Why doesn't Harry call me little one?" Jasper asked curiously rubbing his leg against Harry's.

"I can only speculate, but I think Harry won't call you little one, since while I have combat history and I have fought, I have never been in war. You and Harry have lived through wars and Harry probably associates it to being equal and knows you don't need to be kept hidden since you have seen the evils. So instead he will treat you as an equal in most things."

"Most things?" Jasper asked brows furrowed.

"Well like this morning, Harry will always protect us first and will give his life for us as long as we are safe. He knows we can protect and defend ourselves but when it comes to his loved ones, he meant what he said earlier, he will do everything in his power to protect us and give us what we want."

"Then what can we do for him?"

"Love him and support him." They fell into a silence watching each other and their mate.

Demetri sighed and Jasper looked at him curiously.

"When I first saw Edward and Bella in Volterra, I was slightly envious at the love they held for each other, but since coming here and learning the different sides of Harry, I find I pity them. I use to wonder if the love Harry had for me was as strong as I thought."

"Why did you wonder?" Jasper asked.

"Well the whole time we have been together, we had never left Volterra and there were very few instance where it called for violence. I saw him train with all of the vampires that he could learn from and I know he is strong but this first time something of this scale has threatened us. On the other hand, Harry always doted on me, making sure that I was solaced when I was feeling down, making sure that our chambers were homey and comfortable. He has most of the Volturi wrapped around his fingers, there is probably very little they would deny him. Out of all of the guards, I was the best treated since being mated to Harry."

"Wow," Jasper murmured looking at his sleeping mate. Jasper wondered too if Harry will treat him like he does Demetri. He already sees the love for the both of them but will it show in his daily actions? Jasper placed a sweet kiss on Harry's chest and him and Jasper continued conversing about trivial things like movies and music waiting for their slumbering mate to wake up.

AN – Alrighty it's slight short but I didn't want to ruin their loving moment. And tribal council has spoken Bella has signed her death warrant my blood thirsty reviewers! Lol. Give it a few chapters and Bella will meet her doom! Let me know how you liked the chapter!

Bella voodoo dolls to all of my kickass reviewers! Thank you: njferrell, Rainbow2007, xDarklightx, namikaze natsumi-hime, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, flamenin, Pegase, Lady Crescent, WyrdSmith, JuneYuki, leobutler, Mrmikezabini227, RogueNya, and Fantasyfreak101.


	12. Chapter 12

As Harry was slowly waking up, he heard snickers and soft whispers. Groaning Harry buried his head beneath his pillows, only for the snickers to get louder.

"You will cease, its too early for this," Harry grumbled snuggling deeper into the sheets.

"But its 2, darling," a soft voice whispered.

"See to early! Wake me when its at least 8," Harry murmured.

"Beloved, its 2 in the afternoon," another soft voice whispered and fingers were lightly scratching his head.

"Nonsense, I have never slept past 9 in the morning," Harry muttered still buried under the sheets.

"Which is why we are concerned for you and we are worried about these markings that have recently appeared on our left wrist," Demetri told him.

Harry's eyes popped open and his head snapped up. Sheets were flung from the bed and Harry was staring down at his wrist. Reaching out and grabbing his mates' left hands, he stared at the black markings on each of their wrist. Releasing their wrists, Harry flopped back down and was looking up into were worried gazes of his two mates.

"So good news or bad news first?" Harry asked.

"Bad news," Jasper was quick to answer.

Lifting a hand to Jasper faces, Harry noticed the faint trace of red in them, and said, "So our lives are no longer separate."

"Meaning?" Demetri asked brushing Harry's hair from his face.

"Meaning if one of us dies, the other two do as well," Harry explained still holding Jasper's face but was looking into Demetri's eyes.

"Well that's a great thing beloved since you are the master of death we will never be parted from each other," Demetri told him softly placing a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"We never want to be parted from you. We want to be by your side always. So whats the good news?" Jasper asked laying on Harry's chest.

Smiling and placing a kiss on Jasper's nose, "The good news is that we are bonded and finally complete."

Pulling Demetri down for a kiss, Harry felt an errant hand cupping him and Harry moaned into the kiss.

Shift his lips to Demetri's ear, Harry whispered, "I wonder how I would taste if I was taking Jasper while you are taking me?"

Demetri's pupils dilated and Jasper was turning red on the inside from hearing that suggestion.

"Let's find out," Demetri huskily murmured leaning forward to kiss Jasper.

Meanwhile….

Bella was driving towards LaPush angry that Edward has ignored her all day. She was still angry at Harry and his pets. How dare he threaten her! And say that their love was foolish! At least she had more dignity than screwing two guys together. Maybe this time the wolves will actually kill them, instead of being scared. Before she was just assuming that they were dangerous, but Harry actually threatened her this time.

Parking at the Black's house, Bella knocked to see if Jacob was in, but Billy answered the door with a glare and said, "He ain't here," and slammed the door on Bella. Confused with Billy's actions, Bella wandered down to Jacob's shop. Looking around Bella concluded that Jacob wasn't there as well. Where would he be on a Sunday?

Walking down the street, Bella saw Seth and flagged him.

"Hey Seth! Have you seen Jacob?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Oh! Um…I'm not supposed to talk to you. Bye!" Seth rushed out and quickly fled.

Bella was confused, they always talked her. Even Leah for the small amount she does. She continued walking and ran into Paul.

"H-Hey Paul. Do you know where Jacob is?" Bella stammered at first. Paul was a big guy and had a fierce temper. She didn't want to be on his bad side.

Paul glowered at her and replied, "What are you doing here? Trying to get us killed again?"

"W-What do you mean?" Bella cowed under the glare.

"Sam was nearly killed because you complained to Jacob. Why are you here?" Paul demanded towering over her.

"I-I-I just wanted to speak with Jacob," Bella answered timidly.

"Jacob or others in pack aren't allowed to speak with you alone, Sam and I have to be there," Paul growled out.

"O-Oh never mind, I'll just be leaving," and Bella quickly walked back to her truck, while looking behind her shoulder at the cross man making sure he wasn't following her.

Once safely in her truck, Bella headed back home wondering how she would be able to get in touch in Jacob without the pack knowing.

Demetri was sitting at the kitchen table face resting against palm the palm of his hand watching Jasper try to make an early dinner for Harry who was currently taking shower.

"So we leave tomorrow to head to Denali Coven, have you said your good-byes and such," Demetri asked watching Jasper stir the meat and peppers. They meaning, Demetri and Jasper, decided to make fajitas for their Harry.

"Yeah sorta, they know I'm leaving tomorrow but I haven't actually said good bye yet," Jasper answered taking the food off of the heat.

"Did you want to head over tonight and say good bye?" Demetri questioned.

"Yeah," Jasper replied as he filled with tortillas with meat and peppers as well as the normal toppings.

"Do you want us to go with you?"

"Nah, Carlisle may try to detain Harry and I would rather have Harry in a happy mood," Jasper told him setting the plate on the table.

It was a few seconds later that Harry entered the room and sniffed the air. Looking at the table, he saw the burritos and practically pranced to the table sat down on Demetri's lap and began scarfing down the food like it was his first meal in forever.

Jasper was shocked at how Harry attacked the food. It was a good thing that those fajitas were for Harry though, Jasper thought if anyone tried to take his food from him right now they would be attacked. It was after the second one that Harry finally slowed down and was actually savoring the food. The way Harry was moaning and going on about how wonderful the food was and how spicy it was, Jasper was just seconds from cumming just watching Harry eat the burrito he made. Apparently it was affecting Demetri as well, if the strained expression was anything to go by.

"OH Merlin, who made those Fajitas?" Harry questioned licking his fingers trying to get every last bit.

"That-That would be Jasper," Demetri finally got out. Harry had been bouncing and wiggling in Demetri's lap as he ate and moaned over his dinner. If Harry did one more sexy thing, Demetri would be gone.

Harry jumped off of Demetri's lap and slid onto Jasper's and kissed him, swiping his tongue across Jasper's and just plain devouring Jasper like he was his meal, before slipping down to the floor and unzipped Jasper's pants as Jasper was trying to focus on what just happen. As Harry freed Jasper's member, Demetri had already unzipped his pants and was getting on his knees behind Harry, when Harry sucked on Jasper drawing out a moan.

Quickly stretching Harry, Demetri slammed home. Watching Harry suck and swallow Jasper's erection was almost too much for Demetri and when Jasper let out a particularly loud moan and held Harry head as he came, Demetri thrust once more and climaxed as well.

When they came down from their highs, it was just in time to see Harry jerk his self off. Feeling slightly guilty at forgetting about Harry, Demetri leaned in and licked Harry's release off while Jasper lovingly kissed Harry. As Demetri finished, Jasper broke the kiss so Demetri could as well, while he tucked him self back in as well as Harry and Demetri.

Demetri laid back onto the floor, Harry laid his head on Demetri's chest and Jasper laid his face on Harry's wildly beating chest. Harry's fingers tangled into Jasper's air trying to catch his breath and Demetri wrapped an arm Harry's upper chest scant inches from Jasper's head. They looked like an awkward 'H'.

"Harry, darling if that is the reaction I get from making you fajitas, than I'm only making you fajitas," Jasper stated listening to the slowly calming heart-beat.

"I concur with Jasper, beloved. That has to have been the first time I have been so turned from you eating food," Demetri added with sort of dazed.

"Mmm, now you know how I feel when you feed from me," Harry answered lazily eyes closed, "besides I was starving and that was so delicious thank you dear one."

Jasper was burning bright red on the inside from the compliment and let the conversation fall silent. Too bad the warm afterglow was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Damnit, I don't want to move," Harry complained tugging Jasper upward to bury his head into Jasper's neck.

"You got to beloved, at least off the kitchen floor," Demetri responded tugging a lock of hair.

"Fine," Harry pouted and took one last sniff of Jasper's hair before they all moved and Harry disappeared into the living room.

Demetri shook his head and pulled Jasper into a brief kiss before standing and offering a hand. Taking the Jasper stood up and went to find Harry while Demetri went to answer the door.

Opening the door, Demetri's eyes widen looking at the four very tall male teenagers.

"Um, sorry to disturb you but we are the wolves from yesterday and we would like to talk to you guys," the first said, and Demetri recognized him as the man Harry nearly killed.

"Right you obviously mean no harm since you made it to the door, Harry and Jasper are in the living room," Demetri said letting them in before making their way to the living room.

The five of them stop though in the door way, when they saw Jasper silently laughing and scratching a tiger's head that seemed to be pouting or sulking, perhaps both.

"Is that Harry?" The same guy asked.

"Yes, he looks to be sulking currently. Have a seat," Demetri gestured while making his way over to his mates.

After everyone had settled down which happened to be a particularly funny sight as the four of them try to squeeze onto the couch. A funnier sight was when the couch magically expanded on them and the guys jumped up and started to growl at the couch, but the funniest sight was green lettering appeared on the couch, _sit down, I just made the couch bigger for you giants. _ The guys yelled *cough screamed cough*and were tripping over themselves to get away from the couch. Demetri finally took pity on them, after he was able to get his laughing down to a minimal.

"Guys, guys, GUYS! Its ok, Harry just made the couch so you could comfortably sit on it," Demetri told them. They calmed down a bit but were still weary and were not going near the couch.

Unfortunately Harry was getting angry with them and started to growl and his fur was standing up.

The man that spoke before noticed that Harry the tiger was getting angry, gulping he quickly sit down still hesitant but relaxed when nothing happened and the other three sat down as well following their alpha's example. Their alpha looked over towards Harry and saw him purring happily as Jasper was petting his back and Demetri was scratching his ears.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Demetri asked looking up at them.

"Well first off, I'm Sam, the alpha. The one next to me is Paul and beside him is Jared and on the other side of me is Jacob," Sam introduced them.

"I'm Demetri, you obviously know Jasper and as I said earlier the tiger is Harry. So what brings you to our humble abode?" Demetri asked once again.

"Well first we would like to apologize for um, attacking you guys. And Jacob has something to say to you as well," Sam said glancing at Jacob.

"Um, sorry about listening to Bella before finding out but those two are leeches and…" Jacob trailed off when he saw Harry jump off the vampires' laps and stalked toward him with a sadistic gleam in those eerie green eyes. Other three wolves were weary but they knew better to interfere especially since they know not to insult mates. The tiger opened his mouth and bit down on Jacob's leg just hard enough to feel the pressure and yanked Jacob out of his seat and on to the floor. Sitting on the floor Jacob noticed that the tiger was taller than him and was baring its teeth. Jacob wasn't about to submit, but when the tiger leant in closer and he could feel the breath on his face and saw that sadistic gleam was turning into a murderous one, Jacob quickly bared his neck and whimpered slightly. All that did was enrage the tiger and he yowled.

"Jacob he probably wants an apology for insulting his mates," Sam stated wearily hoping not to get the gaze on himself. He wasn't stupid, the tiger was stronger and more powerful than himself and technically he was the alpha now.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult them and, and, and, I won't insult them ever again. I promise to not do it again. I'm sorry," Jacob whimpered out. If he could his tail would be tucked between his legs.

The tiger snapped its jaws at Jacob before slowly back off and stood in front of his mates who were sitting next to each other, Jasper was inside of Demetri's arm.

Jacob went to stand but Harry growled and Jacob stayed where he was on the floor basically being demoted to the omega of the pack.

"Right, so we have banned Jacob and the other younger impressionable ones from talking to Bella alone and most of the older ones and townsfolk have given her the cold shoulder. She came earlier today but we didn't listen to what she had to say," Sam said when Harry had stopped growling.

Harry looked to have a thoughtful face and green words appeared again, _Good to know, keep a close eye on her if you can, she may try something and if she does get turned early DO NOT attack the Cullens. They respect the treaty and wouldn't do that. Talk to me first. We are leaving tomorrow though._

"Good to know Harry so um how do we contact you?" Sam asked after his shock of seeing the words again.

"I have a cell phone, we'll give you the number and when Harry and Demetri get their new phones, we'll give you theirs as well," Jasper said and felt Harry's pride in him when he stroked Harry's back. Blushing on the inside, Jasper just smiled and caught Demetri's wink.

Sam had watched the three interact and decided that they have intruded enough on their time, startled though one more time when green words appeared again.

_You are welcome any time Sam and others although it would be appreciated if you give at least 2 hour notice._

Blinking Sam nodded and Jasper showed them to the door along with his number, while Demetri coaxed Harry into turning back to his human self.

"Come on Harry if you turn back I'll give you a massage," Demetri told him.

Harry stared back blankly.

"A full body one," Demetri hinted.

An ear twitched.

"A full body after a bath with me washing you," Demetri whispered suggestively.

Harry was standing naked and said, "Come on, come on, Dem, times a wasting!"

Harry sprinted up the stairs with Jasper watching with mouth open and Demetri closed it while saying, "He loves bath. Are going to go say goodbye?"

Looking up at Demetri, Jasper answered, "Yeah, really quick though."

"If you hurry back, you can help me with Harry's massage," Demetri whispered kissing beneath Jasper's ear.

"Yeah, I'll hurry back," Jasper said breathily as Demetri stepped away just as Harry yelled, "Hurry up,"

"Coming! Hold your horses!" Demetri called out.

"I'd rather hold you!" was the reply.

Demetri shook his head and winked. Placing a chaste kiss on Jasper's lips and he was gone.

Jasper nodded once, determined to hurry and get back.

AN – So what did ya think?

You my reviewers are the most awesome people! Thank you: Tango Dancer, KuKu for CoCo Puffs, Grim1989, Lyall of the Rose, , xXxOtAkU-444xXx, The Dark Lady Voldemort666, Elfin69(x2), Snape'sPurpleFanta(x2), Smurfanator(x2), Fantasyfreak101 , Mrmikezabini227, alexandra101, WyrdSmith, Rainbow2007, RogueNya, namikaze natsumi-hime, leobutler, Pegase, xDarklightx, and Lientjuhh


	13. Chapter 13

Jasper walked into the house and looked around seeing no one, he frowned and headed up the stairs to only to run into Edward who crashed into him and they went falling down the stairs. Sitting up, Jasper looked Edward and asked, "What the hell Edward?"

"Alice wants to dress me up. What are you doing here? I thought you would have stayed with your mates. Alice has all of your stuff packed and ready for you," Edward asked standing and offering a hand.

"Oh. Well we are leaving tomorrow and I thought I would come say goodbye," Jasper answered taking Edward's hand.

"Ah, when you will guys return?" Edward questioned walking towards piano.

"Shouldn't be too long since it's the Denali Coven," Jasper replied with a shrug, "Where is everyone?"

"Esme should be in the garden, Carlisle was called in, Alice tearing apart my wardrobe, and Rose and Emmett are hunting," Edward told him as he started to play a soft melody.

"Ah, well I should probably go see Alice first then Esme," Jasper stated heading up the stairs.

"Tell her to stop playing with my clothes, I know how to dress myself," Edward called out still playing his piano.

Jasper waved a hand and headed towards Edwards room. Walking into the room Alice had two piles of clothes and Edwards closet had only a hand full of clothes.

"Alice what are you doing?" Jasper asked standing in the doorway.

"Jasper!" Alice ran over and gave Jasper a hug before returning back to her piles, "I don't know exactly, I just saw myself doing this and so I started to. Plus its fun teasing Eddy."

Laughing, Jasper said, "Well you have him scared for sure."

"So when you head to Denali coven make sure to be straight forehead with them. Sneaking around will only arouse suspicion."

Jasper looked at Alice in shock before smiling, "Thank you Alice, I will tell my mates that."

"OH! Are they really now?" Alice looked at him eyes shining.

"Yeah yesterday," Jasper answered with a soft smile remembering the night.

"JASPER CUT IT OUT! I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THOSE THINGS!" Edward yelled from downstairs.

"SORRY!" Jasper called back.

"I'm so happy for you Jasper. You look better," Alice said excitedly.

"Thanks, well I should go tell Esme goodbye," Jasper told her shifting.

"Yeah, see ya when you get back Jaz and before you leave give Esme the letter that's in your pocket," Alice told him waving bye as she continued to sort through Edwards clothes.

Chuckling Jasper made his way down the stairs and outside to see Esme. Walking out the back door he could see Esme tending to her flowers. Walking over he sat down next to her kneeling form.

"You look happier Jasper," Esme said pulling some weeds.

"I am. You still have some anger lingering," Jasper answered plucking at some grass.

"I'm still angry at how Carlisle handled the situation with Harry and mad at myself that I didn't see it," Esme chopped down a thistle with little more force than necessary.

"Harry doesn't blame you, you know," Jasper told her quietly braiding the grass together.

Esme glanced at Jasper with a small smile, "He seems very easy going and forgiving."

"Till you threaten me or Demetri," Jasper joked.

"Edward hasn't spoken of what Harry told him and Bella. And when Carlisle tries to ask, Edward just stares at him."

"Really? Edward looks up to Carlisle though."

"Well what has recently happened has caused us to stop and rethink things. Carlisle maybe have led us and helped us, but everyone is getting tired of moving around and with how Harry handled Bella and spoke to Carlisle, its made us realize that maybe Carlisle isn't as great as he seems. Plus he hasn't tried to reach out to Harry yet."

Jasper was silent as he listened to Esme vent her frustration out. He couldn't believe how the coven was slowly falling apart. When Esme finished, Jasper was still lost in thought thinking at how different Carlisle and Harry were. Carlisle was always talk first then take action if needed be, but Harry reacted on instinct with never failing confidence. Like how he handled the wolves both times. He put them in their place but also listened and judged from that.

"What are you thinking that makes you smile like that Jasper?" Esme asked leaning back on her heels and looking at Jasper.

"Heh, well I was just thinking of how Harry handled the wolves this evening," Jasper said looking up at the setting sun.

"Oh?"

"Yeah the wolves had threatened Demetri and me and Harry basically in few moves neutralized the leader and demanded an explanation. After the wolves explained the situation involving Bella spreading false information, Harry gave them a second chance at being decent people. So they showed up again and apologized, then Jacob called us leeches and Harry pretty much put him in place," Jasper explained chuckling.

"How so?" Esme questioned.

"Well it seems that Jacob has been demoted to the omega of the pack. Harry wouldn't let him on the furniture."

"Really?" Surprise coloring her features.

"Yeah," Jasper said with a goofy smile.

"Hmm, maybe we shouldn't tell Carlisle this or the others just yet," Esme said with a chuckle.

"Probably. Anyways we are taking off tomorrow to go see the Denali Coven," Jasper said switching topics.

"You'll be safe?" Esme asked still concerned for Jasper. She has always been worried about him.

"Yeah, with Harry and Demetri, I'm the safest."

"Alright well hope you have fun, tell them hi for me," Esme said standing and brushing off grass.

"Will do and let me know if anything happens here," Jasper replied standing also.

"Bye Jasper," Esme pulled Jasper into a hug before letting go.

"Bye Esme. Oh I almost forgot," Jasper pulled out an envelope addressed to Esme, "Here this is for you. No clue how it came to be in my pocket, though."

"Whose it from?" Esme questioned,

"No idea, although that looks like Harry's handwriting," Jasper answered with a shrug, "Well I better get going. Bye." Then Jasper was gone, running through the woods back to his mates.

"Huh, well this is weird," Esme muttered opening the envelope. Pulling out the parchment and unfolded it. The handwriting was written in script and seems to be written with ink and quill. Frowning Esme couldn't remember the last she had seen parchment let alone ink. She began to read it:

_Dear Esme,_

_If Jasper indeed guessed it was me then he was right. I am not a seer like Alice but I do known things and fairly accurate at reading people. I wish to assure you that in no way do I blame you or Edward for what happened in the past. At one point or time we all makes mistakes as long as we learn from them then we can grow as an individual. _

_While I agree that Carlisle has made mistakes, he does try to correct them. I don't agree with how he handles situations but to each their own. He has been incredibly lucky to have such a coven like yours but times are indeed changing and not everything can be handled with words. I fear there will be trouble in regards to Bella._

_From what I can tell and from what Jasper has told me, you seem like a gentle person, but you need to be strong for Carlisle right now as he is lost and needs his mate to help guide him. He needs your gentle nature but also a firm hand to direct him. He may be the leader but everyone looks to you on how to act._

_Remember you are not alone; I am more than willing to help and answer your questions. _

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

_P.S. if you taught Jasper how to cook, I'm indebted to you._

Esme chuckled at the last part and it seems that Jasper has a truly wise mate. Perhaps it is time to forgive her mate and see what he means by Carlisle being lost. Truthfully she hasn't really talked to her mate in for quite some time. Making her way into the house Esme went to their bedroom and sat on their couch waiting for Carlisle to come home.

Pulling up to their driveway, Carlisle sighed and laid his head against the steering wheel. He really doesn't want to go in right now. Edward has been looking at him blankly and Rose and Emmett haven't even spared him a look. Alice just flits on by ignoring him. But Esme avoiding him hurt the most. He knew that he messed up but its in the past and he tried to care those who needed help. If he was truthful it was the reason he accept Alice and Jasper so quickly into their coven. The black hair and hopeful expression reminded him of Harry. Sighing he finally got out of his car and walked inside. Edward was playing the piano and ignoring him. Walking past and up the stairs to his bedroom, Carlisle opened the door and stopped seeing Esme sitting in their room looking at the window.

"Hello Carlisle," Esme greeted looking towards him.

Carlisle swallowed. Esme was beautiful as ever and had a loving look in her eye as well as concern. Looking away he said, "Hello love, its been a few days."

"Yes it has but I received some wise words and actually looking at you I can see the words were true," Esme said still seated.

Carlisle knew he looked like a mess, his appearance was his normal pristine look and his seem dull and had a slight hunch in his shoulders.

"Look, I know I made a mistake, but I can't exactly go back in time and change. I haven't tried to contact Harry, because if it was me I wouldn't want to even see me. I get that you and the others are mad at me, but how am I supposed to correct this? He obviously doesn't need a guardian anymore. He has his mates. I don't know what you want me to do? Go beg on my knees?" Carlisle shouted before falling to his knees.

"I don't even know how to make it up you. If I thought jewels and trinkets would make it better I would have bought all of the jewelry I could find," Carlisle told her brokenly.

Esme felt contrite and saddened at how lost her mate was. She knew that avoiding him get the point across, but she didn't it would do this. Getting from the couch Esme walked over to her mate and pulled him into a hug and whispered, "I forgive you my love and I will help you make things right."

Carlisle pulled back to look into her eyes, "Really?"

"Yes," Esme nodded.

Carlisle felt the burning of tears that would never fall as he pulled Esme close and hugged her as if she were his life line. Actually there was no if, she was his life line and he needed her always.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too."

AN – so Demetri or Harry didn't make an appearance but at least we know what's been happening with the Cullens minus Jasper. Next chapter the Trio heads out! Let me know what you thought!

My reviewers are the best! You guys are so kick-ass that I'm almost envious ;) Thank you: xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Grim1989, KuKu for CoCo Puffs, Madame de Coeur, Lyall of the Rose, darkblue91, In The Mix, alexandra101, WyrdSmith, xDarklightx, Mrmikezabini227, Smurfanator, namikaze natsumi-hime, leobutler, Pegase, RogueNya, Rainbow2007, Lientjuhh, and Fantasyfreak101

Also I apologize to , your name should have been listed in the last chapter but my computer was stupid. So sorry.


	14. Chapter 14

Jasper walked into his mates' house looking around for his mates before heading up to their bedroom. Walking in Jasper smiled softly looking at Harry who was lightly dozing with Demetri tracing his fingers across Harry's stomach. Demetri glanced up and saw Jasper standing in the doorway looking a little sad and happy. Demetri smiled and held his arm out in gesture for a hug and Jasper went burrowed himself into Demetri side holding onto to him tight. His family's emotion all held a lingering sadness and he had a feeling that it was because he was with his mates now. He also couldn't help but feel that it was fault that his coven was falling apart.

"Stop that line of thinking right now," a sleepy voice commanded him and Jasper look up from Demetri's side and saw sleepy green eyes staring at him.

"How do you know what I am thinking?" Jasper asked as he crawled over towards Harry who welcomed him into his arms.

"You were projecting your thoughts lovely," Harry answered him running his fingers through Jasper's hair while Demetri did the same for his hair.

"But it is my fault," Jasper whispered into Harry's neck.

"No it's not, if anything it would be my fault for showing up. Heck you can even blame Bella, but don't blame yourself. You my love are just trying to find happiness. But I have a feeling that your coven is going to get better," Harry told him gently but firmly.

"No one will fault you for finding and having happiness little one," Demetri whispered stroking Jasper's back now.

Jasper felt their honesty and love and decided to trust in them and relaxed in their hold savoring the calmness and security he felt with them as well as the warmth that was Harry.

The next day…

Sitting the front passenger seat, Jasper was picking out their music from his ipod since Harry destroy his in his temper tantrum as they drove to the Denali Coven. Demetri was in the back seat stretched relaxing and listening to the music and Harry's heartbeat. Harry was driving and enjoying Jasper music when Jasper asked a question that threw them for a loop.

"Harry?" Jasper asked softly.

"Yeah love?" Harry answered.

"If I wanted to feed from you would that be alright?" Jasper asked searching through his ipod just for something to do. He had been thinking about it and he knew that he wanted the intimacy that Demetri and Harry shared during their feedings but he also knew that he wanted new memories to replace the old ones from his time in the vampire wars. He had come to the realization that since he has been with Harry and Demetri that he hasn't been so close to the edge and that the memories and fears from the wars were hindering his recovery and wasn't allowing him to fully accept his vampire nature since he was forced into it. But with Harry and Demetri he knew he could feed and know that they would stop him before he killed Harry, well Harry couldn't die so that was even better.

Swallowing Harry glanced over at Jasper asked, "Are you sure love? We know that you have worked hard to be a veggie."

Jasper looked up and met Harry's eyes for moment and turned to meet Demetri's concern but curious eyes before answering, "I have been thinking and I think it's my fear of my past that is holding me back. Plus since I have been with you guys my hunger hasn't been as great. I'm kind of envious at the closeness that feeding gives you."

"So in other words, you feel safe with us to try and replace your bad memories with good ones," Demetri summed up.

Jasper nodded looking into Demetri's eyes. Demetri could see the longing to truly be with them in all ways.

"I don't have a problem with it little one, in fact it would be rather sexy to see you feed from Harry," Demetri offered his opinion.

Harry smirked and said, "I don't have a problem with it either lovely, but I suggest we wait till get home first before we do it, since I'm sure the Denali Coven might have a problem with it."

Jasper was a little disappointed but was happy that they agreed and smiled settling in his seat not noticing Harry and Demetri exchange knowing and loving looks through the rear-view mirror.

Meanwhile…

"But Edward! We are made for each other!" Bella yelled at Edward causing him wince slightly.

"No Bella, we aren't. I've been thinking about it and we just don't fit. It's difficult to resist your blood and since I can't read your mind it was a novelty and I did come to love and care for you but lately it's become too much," Edward explained stepping away from Bella.

"It because that Harry and his leech whores that made you changed your mind! I bet even Alice that bitch did something as well since Jasper became Harry's slut!" Bella screamed. She couldn't believe her whole life is going out of control ever since they showed up!

Edward had been trying to be nice and gentle but calling his brother a whore and slut as well as Alice a bitch was the final line crossed. His face became stone and his eyes became hard and there was no trace of Edward the boyfriend. Bella gasped as Edward changed and realized belatedly that she went too far.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Bella cried.

"Stay away, I think you have done enough damaged to this family," Edward stated and left her standing in her house crying.

When Bella realized that Edward was gone she ran out of her house into the woods trying to find the meadow that Edward took her to previously.

Unfortunately a female vampire was following in hopes of revenge for her fallen mate and had chosen Bella as the perfect victim to take her revenge on. So when she came upon Bella screaming for Edward with tears running down face, Victoria stopped and observed the crying girl.

"Please Edward! I take it back! Just take me back!" Bella sobbed pounding the forest ground.

"Interesting," Victoria mumbled to herself. Stepping closer to Bella Victoria gathered the sobbing girl in arms cooing and telling her it would be alright. When Bella's sobbing died down Victoria made her an offer.

"Do you want to be with Edward forever child?" Victoria asked softly.

Bella nodded against her shoulder.

"Do you want to hurt those that took Edward away from you?"

Bella nodded again.

"Then this will hurt for a bit," Victoria said and bite Bella in the neck releasing venom into her blood stream. Bella screamed and convulsed before blacking out.

Two day later with our three sexy males…

"So you are myth that started human about succubus?" Harry asked Tanya one of the leaders of the Denali Coven.

Tanya smiled seductively and replied, "Of course we are, is there any doubt?"

Demetri and Jasper growling lightly at Tanya for flirting with Harry, she knew that Harry was theirs.

"Of course there is doubt since I have met a real succubus as well as an incubus," Harry replied with an arrogant smirk.

"We are far more beautiful though wouldn't you agree?" Tanya tried again leaning forward showing off her cleavage.

Demetri and Jasper were constantly growling softly and they were starting to get a little peeve at their mate as well.

"Hell no, the ones I met were far more beautiful than you. Do you want to know who is even more beautiful and divine than them and that surpasses your lowly beauty?" Harry asked with a serious tone leaning forward from his seat between his two mates.

Demetri could tell that Harry was playing with dangerous fire since he just insult one of the coven leaders but was interested in who he thought was more beautiful than the blond in front of them.

"Yes, I think I deserve to know who you consider heavenly," Tanya asked growling.

Harry smirked once more and leaned back against the couch and wrapped his arms around his two mates caressing their arms and with a lazy smile said, "My mates Demetri and Jasper."

Tanya's mouth gaped at Harry's reply as well as mates.

Harry chuckled and said, "Demetri has a far better complexion as well as silky hair plus his ruby eyes are just sinful. His body is perfect with the right amount of muscle and sleekness. Jasper's curly blond hair is far more luxurious than yours and his body is perfect just like Demetri's. There is another thing."

"And what is that?" Tanya snapped.

"I love them and they love me. That makes them heavenly," Harry told her.

"What is so great about love?" Tanya sneered. Thinking of all of the men that love her body but not her.

"When you find love you will know," Harry replied.

Tanya was going to question him further when Werewolves of London starting playing and Jasper dug his phone out.

"Hello?"

"_Jasper"_

"Yeah?"

"_A vampire has been around town and no one has seen Bella for two days."_

"We are nearly done here."

"_Okay see you when you get back."_

Jasper hung up the phone looked at his mates, who apparently heard the conversation as they were standing up and Harry was holding out his hand to help him up.

"Tanya its been pleasant spending time with your family unfortunately a situation has cropped up. Thank you also for you and your coven's cooperation," Harry said shaking hands with her and picked up their packs from their room they were given. Demetri and Jasper reluctantly shook her hand as well before making their way to Harry's car.

Smirking Harry shrunk his car and placed it in his pack and laughed at his mates' expressions. Bringing them close he wrapped his arms around them pulled them close to his side smiling when Demetri's arms wrapped around his waist while Jasper's wrapped around his neck.

"Hold tight," and Harry apparated them back to their home in Washington.

AN – sorry for the long wait! All the Christmas cookies you want as an apology! Let me know how you liked it!

Thank you to all of my reviewers and big ass candy canes and hot cocoa! Thank you: Safuuru, Marikili68, HarrySlytherinson, XxDustBuniixX, Skymory , KuKu for CoCo Puffs, Elfin69, NaKita277, Snape'sPurpleFanta, 917brat, Pegase, Janelly Slytherin, Smurfanator, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Madame de Coeur, Lady Crescent, Rainbow2007, Grim1989, WyrdSmith, RogueNya, leobutler, xDarklightx, Fantasyfreak101, and Lientjuhh


	15. Chapter 15

Landing in their living, Demetri took their bags from Harry and went to place them in their room while Harry went to the kitchen with Jasper following.

"When are the wolves coming?" Harry asked pulling out a couple of steaks to start thawing and yelled, "Demetri! Can you go get some French Bread and Cherry Coke?"

"On my way," Demetri walking out the door, they lived close enough to the grocery store that Demetri didn't need to drive, not to mention the walk would a good way to cool down from anger at those vampire hussies as well as his sexual frustration. They, meaning Demetri and Harry rarely go a day without sex let alone three.

"They didn't say, they just said to see us when we get here," Jasper answered sitting on the counter watching Harry move around the kitchen collecting various foods and utensils, unaware of the intimacy aggravation brewing between his two mates.

"Wanna text them and tell to be here in an hour?" Harry asked starting the rub from the steaks to be grilled, imagining it was one of his mates his horniness building from deprivation.

"Sure," pause then, "Ok. Want any help?" Jasper asked watching almost enviously as Harry massage the rub into the steaks.

"I will always welcome your help Jasper," Harry replied glancing at Jasper taking a quick peak below the waist.

"What do you want me to do?" Jasper questioned hopping down off the counter to stand next to Harry.

"You have the most important job," Harry replied with a salacious wink.

"Oh? And what pray tell is that?" Jasper whispered into Harry's ear.

"First you have to stand behind me," Harry answered huskily.

Jasper stepped behind Harry keeping a few inches between them, "And then?"

"You have to step closer," Harry beckoned with a slight shake of his hips.

"After that?" Jasper asked aligning his body with Harry's.

"Now you just have to rest your chin on my shoulder and wrap your arms around my waist," Harry told him with another wink and flicked his wrist sending the steaks over to the other counter while summoning the salad ingredients to start on the salad. He was still horny but the body contact helped to soothe the lust.

Jasper just held his mate in his arms watching with fascination as Harry combined his magic and hands to create a dinner himself and the wolves. The warmth that Harry's body was comforting and relaxing.

"Harry?" Jasper asked in a soft voice.

"Hmmm?"

"What happens if I go too far in feeding from you?" Jasper asked almost ashamed and filled with worry.

"Hmm, I'll be quite lethargic and nearly unresponsive until you give a blood replenishing potion and let me sleep for a day or so," Harry explained mixing his salad together before sending it to the frig. Turning around in Jasper's arm he wrapped Jasper in his arms continuing, "But that's why Demetri will be there to stop you from going that far and you will also feed from an animal till you are three fourths full."

Jasper smiled looking into Harry's eyes saying, "You have this all planned out, don't you?"

"I take the well-being of my mates, both mental and physical seriously. It would damage you if when you feed, you lost yourself to the hunger and consume too much. I will also glamour your eyes until you are ready to face your coven. I will also speak to the wolves, even though they have no right to the privacy of our lives but I would rather not start a war and besides that I love you Jasper. I would do anything for you," Harry said passionately, his lust abated for now, willing Jasper to understand that both Demetri and himself will take care of Jasper.

Jasper could only nod at what his mate was telling him, as the love that was flowing from Harry for Jasper was almost too much, letting his head rest in Harry's neck.

Harry pulled Jasper tightly to him and held him till Jasper composed himself during which Demetri had returned with a couple loaves of French. Setting the bread on the counter and hugged Jasper from behind going off the clues their Harry gave him. A few minutes later Jasper lifted his head place a sweet kiss upon Harry's lips before turning to do the same to Demetri. While Jasper was kissing their mate, Harry started to work on the French bread making it become Toasted Garlic Bread.

Demetri didn't know what was going on but obviously their mate needed more reassurance as Jasper clung to him just a tighter. Still holding Jasper in his arms, he maneuvered them to the living room and sat down pulling Jasper down as well. Jasper didn't even fight, he just melted into his arms. Demetri just lounged on the couch holding Jasper close listening to soft un-needed breaths from Jasper knowing that Harry cast a silencing spell so as not to disturb their quiet.

Twenty minutes later the wolves arrived and were knocking on the door. Jasper and Demetri stood to let the wolves in and escorted them to the kitchen when they all stopped to stare at Harry who was dancing in the kitchen. Stepping into the kitchen they heard Harry singing and not paying attention:

**Yeah, they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
>And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted<strong>

Play that funky music white boy  
>Play that funky music right<br>Play that funky music white boy  
>Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die…<br>Till you die…(Yeah) Wow, till you die

(Come on…Play some electrified funky music)

The wolves were stunned at seeing the man that nearly killed Sam and put Jacob in his place to be so carefree, acting child like. It was amazing and their respect for the Alpha Tiger went up several points.

**[Hey, wait a minute] Now first it wasn't easy…changin' rock & roll and minds  
>And things were getting shaky…I thought I'd have to leave it behind<br>Oh, but now its so much better [It's so much better]…I'm funkin out in ev-er-y way  
>But-I'll never lose that feelin' [No I won't]…Of how I learned my lesson that day<strong>

When they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
>And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted<p>

Jasper was dying trying to hold in his laughter and lust as one of his mates was dancing and shaking his hips as he was placing food on the table.

**Play that funky music white boy  
>Play that funky music right<br>Play that funky music white boy  
>Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die…<br>Till you die…oh, till you die**

(They shouted, Play that funky music) Play that funky music  
>(Play that funky music) Got to keep on…Play that funky music<br>(Play that funky music) Pl-AY that funky music  
>(Play that funky music) Wanna take ya higha now…<p>

Demetri was groaning at the sight his Harry made, his body moving to the beats his shirt riding up a bit when his arms and shoulders moved in rhythm. Damn the Denali coven. If they hadn't had to go see them and be stuck there for three days without sex and watching those damn sisters flirting with his mate, he would be able to laugh at the ridiculous that Harry made, but nooooo. The worst part is the bloody wolves are here, so that meant no naughty behavior till they leave. Demetri groan once more before stalking up to his mate and grabbing him by his waist stilling his movements causing Harry to tense but before he could strike, Demetri was already calming him, sorta.

"That was very sinister my love, teasing me like that, especially since I had to put up with those annoying chits. All I have been thinking about is claiming you as mine, or riding on your cock till the only thing you can think about is me," Demetri aggressively whispered so only Harry could hear.

"Oh? You think that you are never on my mind? Those three days were hell, the banshee wouldn't leave me alone. There were several times I wanted to just push you up against a wall and fuck you like an animal," Harry growled turning in Demetri's arms pulling him into a harsh kiss that had Demetri moaning at the forcefulness.

"Um Harry?" Sam called out, seeing as Jasper was staring at them in lust coma with half closed eyes.

Demetri and Harry broke apart and growled, "WHAT?"

Swallowing Sam said, "You called us here so we could speak about Bella missing and the red-head vampire?"

Snarling, Harry tried to rein his lust and anger back as it would do to strike out at his allies. Looking at Demetri he wasn't fairing any better. Sighing Harry made for the cupboard and pulled out two bloodpops. Unwrapping one, he thrust it into Demetri's mouth and tossing the other to Jasper pulling him out of his own daze.

"Please take a seat, gentlemen. We'll eat and talk. I also have a few things to tell you about," Harry said with some annoyance motioning for them to take a seat at the table where a huge pile of steaks and French bread along with a green salad was placed in the middle of the table.

Sam and Paul were the first to dig in while Jared and Jacob waited for Harry to serve himself since they didn't have a position of power in the pack.

"So what's up with Bella?" Harry asked cutting his med-rare steak.

"All we know is that Edward broke up with her, she ran from her house into the woods where a female vampire came upon her. From the smells of it too, Bella was changed or feed from. That was three days ago and Edward not telling any details," Sam informed him savoring his steak, it was done to perfection with a pink red center.

"Hmm, have you noticed anything else?" Harry asked swallowing his bite.

"No, their scent, the female vampire and Bella's, disappears. We have searched the whole forest and there were no leads. We currently have a couple wolves out still patrolling," Paul answers since Sam's mouth was full.

It was silent for bite except for the various eating noises and slurping from the vampires as Harry thought about the information he was given. He had finished his steak and was starting on his salad when a thought came to him. They said the scent disappeared. Maybe the vampire had teleportation as a power or maybe she was magical. Frowning Harry dismissed that theory as a magical vampire couldn't keep their entire core since during the transformation draining three fourths of their core to fighting the virus leaving them barely above a squib. Small spells were possible but not apparating. Maybe they just spell their sent away.

Harry had been lost in thought long enough that the wolves had finished all of the steaks and demolished the bread and were staring at him waiting for him to say something.

"Hmm, I have an idea but I would need to meet the vampire first. As for what I was going to tell you it is fairly simple and very private, but I didn't want to disrupt the treaty," Harry finally said pushing his raising lust as he watched Demetri suck on his bloodpop.

"I'm sure the treaty doesn't apply to you or your mates anymore," Sam stated.

"What makes you say that?" Demetri asked joining the conversation for the first time pulling the sucker from his mouth with pop when he noticed Harry staring him. Sometime during dinner Jasper had made his way over to Demetri and Demetri had slung his arm over Jasper's shoulders.

"Well obviously Harry isn't human and the treaty applies to humans," Sam answered shrugging.

"Oh well in that case, if you see Jasper with red eyes it has to do with me," Harry said waiting for them at least shout.

They shrugged and Paul asked, "Do you have dessert?"

Laughing the three mates let the wolves raid Harry's cookie stash which meant they ate all of Oreo's, Nutter Butters, Oatmeal Raisin, Nilla Waffers, Chocolate Chip and Carmal Waffle Cookies before they finally said good bye leaving Harry to mourn the loss of his sweets, not really caring when he would soon be having his sweet mate.

When Harry was sure they were gone and not coming back, Harry attacked Demetri with forceful kiss knocking him into a wall and groping his ass. Demetri returned with equal vigor as he ripped Harry's shirt off and let it slid to the floor before Harry growled vanishing their clothing. Tearing his lips from Demetri, Harry roughly turned Demetri around, his magic fuelling his desire wrapping itself around them increasing their need to mate. Harry hastily prepare his lover before entering Demetri with a swift thrust that sent Demetri moaning at pain and pleasure as Harry began thrusting into Demetri hard and fast. Both were coming fast from the pent up desires and frustrations from not being able to appease their sexual need earlier; entirely forgetting that they had another mate who had just as much pent up desire, but unsure how to approach.

Demetri slumped against the wall as Harry slumped against Demetri exhausted from the vigorous and hasty coupling. When Harry pulled out, Demetri whimper a little causing Harry to wince and pull Demetri into his arms letting his magic run over Demetri filling him with warmth and love as Harry ran his fingers through Demetri's long hair. As they recovered they heard a small whimper and saw Jasper shifting from side to side, not knowing if he was allow to join the cuddle or not. Feeling guilty and remorseful at forgetting their third mate, Harry and Demetri both lifted one of their arms to invite Jasper who all but flew into their embrace pressing his face into Harry chest and wrapping his hand around Demetri's arm.

"We're sorry little one for ignoring you," Demetri apologized gently stroking Jasper soft curly hair.

"Sometimes my magic and our sexual desires get the best of us darling," Harry add just as softly his arm curling around a little more tightly, disappointed in himself for forgetting Jasper.

Jasper nodded and could understand but when he was watching his mates go at each other with such ferocity and need he felt out of place and unwanted and said as much remembering that Harry told him to let them know what he was feeling.

"Jasper, you are always wanted but we didn't want to hurt you," Harry crooned, upset that Jasper was feeling that way.

"Harry and I are used to fast and hurried couplings with little to no preparation. Like Harry said, we truly didn't want to hurt you and sought to take it out on each other," Demetri added kissing Jasper along the neck and moving his collar out of the way to kiss his shoulder.

"We'll make it up to you tomorrow when you and Demetri go feed so when you come back you'll have one of the best experiences. I promise," Harry swore as he lifted Jasper's head from his chest, "Jasper, please remember I love you and you are always wanted," Harry said staring Jasper in the eye before gently kissing him on the lips.

"I love you as well little one, you are stuck with us forever," Demetri whispered into his ear as his hand slipped into Jasper's pants stroking his hard member.

"Harry?" Demetri asked and Harry vanished Jasper's clothes giving Demetri more room to work with fondling Jasper exactly how he likes it as well as Harry skimmed and played with Jasper's body finding all of the sensitive pleasure points. With soft touches, gentle caressing, and loving words while making sure their passionate and loving emotions were running rampant Demetri and Harry swiftly brought Jasper to his orgasm. Laying limply in their arms Jasper was feeling at ease once again and was excited that tomorrow he would be sharing more intimacy with Harry and Demetri when he fed from Harry.

AN – so what did you think?

HUGE Thank you's to all of my reviewers, you guys so kick ass! And you guys are the best in the world! THANK YOU: Michally, Vein's Simply Tired, rosharon14, KuKu for CoCo Puffs, Snape'sPurpleFanta, Me4Ever999, CubsAndDoodles, TearfullPixie, Smurfanator, WyrdSmith, Firehedgehog, namikaze natsumi-hime, , Madame de Coeur, Kit Of Light And Dark, RogueNya, xDarklightx, Lientjuhh, Grim1989, Rainbow2007, Fantasyfreak101, leobutler, and TheDevilInDisguise


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Dem?" Jasper asked walking hand in hand back to their home as they crossed over the wards from feeding.

"Yes Little One?" Demetri asked glancing at Jasper stopping in their backyard with the setting sun in the background.

"You won't let me do anything to hurt Harry, right?" Jasper asked glancing at the dimly lit house.

Demetri pulled him close crushing him to his chest, pressing a chaste kiss to Jasper's hair before whispering, "You won't cause Harry pain, beloved and I will be there no matter what."

Demetri held Jasper in comforting silence before asking, "Why are you so worried about this?"

"Its…Its just that I love you two so much and I don't want to hurt either of you. Especially Harry since he is so full of life that just seeing him smile or dance to one of his songs just makes me so unbelievably happy."

"I know the feeling Jasper, but Harry wouldn't do something that he was worried about. Its also the reason why we are taking these precaution. I'm going to tell you something that Harry told me when we first mated, 'It's ok to fall and let go, as I will be there to catch you.' Now I am telling you the same. Let go and know that we will catch you," Demetri whispered stroking Jasper's cheek.

Jasper smiled slightly feeling a little better that his mates would be there for him.

Releasing Jasper, Demetri tugged on Jasper's hands saying, "Lets go find our Harry let you feel the most intimate experience you will ever know."

Smiling a little bit wider, Jasper commented, "I bet he is singing and dancing."

"No bet, Harry loves his music as much as he loves his books," Demetri answered chuckling.

"I can't believe he took up two rooms filled with books and another filled with his movies," Jasper said exasperated, he loved books and movies as well but seriously two rooms from ceiling to floor AND magically expanded, was a little much.

Opening the door they were prepared to see Harry dancing and singing but this? This was too much for both their libido and sanity.

_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
>My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel<em>

Harry was in a tight white jumpsuit with his chest showing, his hair grown out and charmed bright red, singing and dancing throughout the house.

_Touching you, touching me_  
><em>touching you, god you're touching me<em>

Demetri couldn't help but laugh at the lyrics and how disturbing similar his mate was looking like the lead singer of Darkness, but the tight white clothing left almost nothing to the imagination. His own pants felt a little tight.

_I believe in a thing called love  
>Just listen to the rhythm of my heart<br>There's a chance we could make it now  
>We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down<br>I believe in a thing called love  
>Ooh!<em>

Jasper wasn't faring any better in fact he may be having a harder time, seeing as his lust was barely sedating by that quick handjob and caressing from yesterday.

_I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day  
>You got me in a spin but everythin' is !<em>

Jasper groaned when Harry noticed them standing in the hallway watching him dance, since Harry made his way over to Jasper and stopped kissing in favor of kissing him hard on the mouth, slipping his hands beneath Jasper's shirt, feeling the hard planes of Jasper's body.

_Touching you, touching me  
>touching you, god you're touching me<em>

As Harry pulled away he peeled Jasper's clothing off until he was standing in the Batman Boxers Harry had insisted they buy on their shopping trip. Smirking Harry sauntered away towards their bedroom upstairs.

_I believe in a thing called love_  
><em>Just listen to the rhythm of my heart<em>  
><em>There's a chance we could make it now<em>  
><em>We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down<em>  
><em>I believe in a thing called love<em>  
><em>Ooh! Guitar!<em>

Jasper didn't hesitate to follow Harry up the stairs, nearly tripping in his haste with lust addled mind. Demetri followed a more sedate pace, knowing that tonight was about Jasper and that Harry had already seduced him several hundred ways that he wasn't feeling left out. He could see the love that Harry had for them both and Demetri was more than leaving to sit this one out and coach Jasper through it.

_Touching you, touching me_  
><em>touching you, god you're touching me<em>

When Jasper finally reached the master bedroom, he stopped in shock for the second time this evening. It appeared that while Jasper and Demetri were out feeding and offering advice, their mate had decorated. The room was dark except for a few floating candles that were giving off a sensual aroma, it wasn't over repugnant to his senses in fact it was quite pleasant. The bed had been given a make-over, instead of the normal green and blue cotton sheets and comforter there was only black silk. There was nothing else in the room either except for the candles and the bed. The most enticing sight though was the naked Harry with his own black hair once more lounging in the middle of the bed propped up on the pillows, looking inviting but dangerous, and damn if that didn't make him harder.

_I believe in a thing called love_  
><em>Just listen to the rhythm of my heart<em>  
><em>There's a chance we could make it now<em>  
><em>We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down<em>  
><em>I believe in a thing called love<em>  
><em>Ooh!<em>

Jasper didn't hear the song fade away, he didn't even notice when his feet moved him to the bed, or when he crawled onto the bed and over Harry. All he could think of was those glittering emerald eyes that held so much love in them that Jasper felt like a sailor hearing a siren's song on the sea. It was an interesting feeling as it was almost instinctual for what happened next.

Jasper felt himself aggressively kissing Harry like there was no tomorrow, as his hand was placed on Harry's chest feeling the thumping of his living heart before trailing his fingers downwards skimming the leaking hardness to get to the little opening that would be heaven. Feeling something slick and wet on his fingers, Jasper moaned in delight that his mate had truly thought of everything. As he broke their heated kiss to allow his mate to breath, Jasper took the opportunity to lick and kiss Harry's neck as he shucked his boxers away, freeing his erection from the restraints lining the head with Harry's entrance. He felt Harry's arms and legs wrap around him encouraging him and guiding him. With a single thrust, he was buried into Harry's warmth as Harry let out a deep satisfying moan. Shifting his hips and pulling out slightly, slammed into the warmth once more as Harry buck and nipped at his ear whispering, _"Let go."_

And Jasper did, he let go of all restraint, his emotions, his need for Harry, his need for Demetri, his need for true acceptance and love. He let it all go, flowing into Harry who returned it with love and the acceptance he desperately needed. He felt all of the pent up hurt and anger from being used rush out of him, dispelling into air never to return and haunt him. He felt lighter than before and as he reached his climax, he bit down on Harry's soft neck, replacing the memories of horrible feedings from innocents that his once so called leaders fed him. The warm and sweet blood from Harry was unlike any he had tasted and took his time savoring as he rode out his orgasm. As he felt his body relaxing, his mind came into focus and instead tearing his fangs out he gently withdrew them, licking at the puncture wounds and the little blood that had leaked before kissing his mate with a new softness that Jasper never knew he had.

Pulling back he noticed that Harry seemed very satisfied and very rosey if the color of his flushed face was anything to go by and a dazed Demetri that was lounging beside them naked as well with a splattering of white across his smooth chest.

Jasper barely had enough warning to shift his weight slightly before Harry, who is deceptively strong pulled him down to his thundering chest, Jasper closed his eyes listening to the furious beat of Harry's heart knowing that, he hadn't lost control and nearly drained his mate. That his mate was unharmed if a little dazed looking, which had Jasper worried wondering if that meant he did alright or they were amazed at how bad he was.

"Jasper Whitlock, you stop that line of thinking right now," Harry commanded tugging Jasper's blond curly hair back so that they could see eye to eye.

"You were amazing without a doubt. You have me still reeling from the passion that you just unleashed. Not only that but you do realize that you barely took two mouthfuls of blood right?" Harry asked.

"I did?" Jasper replied, he could still taste the sweetness of Harry's blood on his tongue, and while he wanted more there wasn't a drive or a need. Rather it was like enjoying a fine piece of chocolate after dinner.

"Mmm, normally I would be up and ready for round two, but I need some recovery from that," Harry stated pulling Jasper closer.

Jasper smiled at the admission and took great delight in soaking up Harry's warmth and love until Harry was ready for more, but Jasper had a feeling that Harry would be dominating for the next round displaying his own wildness and Jasper couldn't wait.

As morning light was dawning, or rather peaking through the dark thunderous clouds, Demetri and Jasper were basking in the warmth and talking in low tones so as not to disturb their passed out mate while their fingers gently roamed his soft skin.

"You two were unbelievably hot last night," Demetri commented as he flicked Harry's nipple.

"As Harry always been so animalistic?" Jasper asked, he swore he could feel a twinge of soreness.

"Depends on his moods, there was one time that when we were going at that Harry was growling so loud, and moaning that Marcus actually busted open our door worried that there was a large cat attacking us, imagine his surprise that it was just Harry fucking me against the wall," Demetri told with a laugh.

Laughing Jasper was happy, he didn't almost comatose his mate and he had fantastic wild sex.

BAM!

"What the hell?" Harry asked instantly alert out of the bed summoning pants.

Jasper was looking at Harry in shock, he had been sure Harry was dead to the world and in a flash he awake and out of the bed.

Harry paled and stalked over to the windows keeping out of sight and motioning for the still vampires staring at him stunned to stay put.

Peaking out of the window, Harry saw two females, one he recognized at Bella instantly and the other…

"How the FUCK?" Harry muttered stalking out the door dressed only in a pair of black leather pants, seeing as that was the closest pair of pants when summoned.

Demetri and Jasper looked at each in confusion grabbing the nearest pants they could find which turned out to be silk sleeping pants and quickly followed their enraged mate outside, stopping short when they saw Bella and a red headed female vampire.

"Who the FUCK turned you?" Harry demanded stopping well enough away, Harry didn't trust either of them even with the wards.

"Why Harry is that anyway to greet your former fiancée?" The female vampire asked.

"You never were, I didn't sign the contracts and Dumblefuck had no authority you delusional bitch!" Harry snarled.

Demetri and Jasper were once again confused although for different reasons, Jasper since he knew the woman to Victoria while Demetri knew this was one of the betrayers but neither knew why she was here.

"Oh my Harry, I see while you left my family penniless you lavished it upon you slutty slaves," the female leered, she couldn't help but think Harry and his mates were rather sexy seeing Harry in only leather pants that clung to him barefooted hair wild while the two males behind him were lithe with perfect muscles and soft mused hair dressed in only silk pants. It was interesting though that the males were opposites in coloring and the way they clung together while Harry stood in front protecting them. It was obvious that Harry was their protector.

"What did you say?" Harry asked thoroughly enraged, confirming her theory.

"I said dear Harry that while you left my family destitute you spent it on a few harem boys," she sneered.

Before Harry could retaliate the wolves appear in their wolf form, six of them appear which was strange since it was usually only four. Harry didn't have the time to process the new wolves as four wolves surrounded Demetri and Jasper and the two biggest stood on either side of Harry growling with hunches raised.

"And you bought protection for them as well?" If she hadn't been so revenge driven, she would have loved to stare at this image all day long.

"What are you doing here Ginerva?" Harry asked trying to calm down, his magic was cackling and straining against the tenacious hold Harry had on it.

"Two things love, one being that I demand revenge for my fallen mate on Jasper and Edward and two helping Bella here exact her revenge as well as my own on you for taking away her money as well like you did to me," Ginerva explained flicking her hair away from her face.

"Oh and two more things, you have three weeks before I come to claim what is ours," Ginerva spoke pulling out her wand, she had been waiting for years for this, she knew this one last spell would drain what was left of her core but that was fine as she was now a vampire with hundreds of newborns, "and this _mente__capti__, in tenebris_(trapped in the darkness of your mind)."

Harry was unprepared for the attack since it shouldn't have gotten through his wards but that's when he noticed that Bella had been silent and had created a hole big enough to send the spell before it finally closed after the spell on been fired and hit Harry straight in the chest hearing the screams of his family being murder as he fell unconscious trapped in his darker memories and nightmares.

Demetri saw the female's wand break after she had cast it towards his mate. He couldn't move as the spell hit and saw his light fall backwards unto a wolf that had moved to catch Harry.

"What did you do?" Demetri screamed when his body began responding once more.

"I trapped him in his worst memories and fears. The best part is that there are no other wizards here to break the curse or help guide him from it," Ginerva laughed pleased with herself.

"Who are you!" Jasper asked feeling like his world was crumbling do to this woman.

"You know me as Victoria, but my full name is Ginerva Victoria Weasely. I was supposed to marry Harry when the war was over and then I was going to kill him once I had been named Lady Potter but the little shit, well actually he is quite fit and muscular now, anyways he had to fight against Dumbledore and get himself locked away. Not only that but he had cancelled the contract and gave explicit instruction to the Goblins, he took all of our money away and had us banned from Gringotts as well as our descendants. Good luck! We'll be back for you later, you whores. Ta!"

The two female vampires quickly vanished into the trees, leaving two mates utterly despondent as they fell to their knees holding a violently twitching Harry in their arms.

"Come on let's get him to our bed," Demetri suggested quietly picking Harry up with such a gentleness that broke something in Jasper.

Jasper nodded and tried to follow but his legs gave out and collapsed onto the ground trembling unaware of his surrounding drowning in feeling of despair that he didn't notice when Sam and Paul transformed back into their human forms and stood on either stand of him and helped him into the house and set him on the couch.

He barely registered when Demetri was holding him in his arms, telling him Harry would pull through and that to never underestimate Harry, but all he could see and think about was Harry falling limply onto the wolf's back with his eyes rolling backwards.

AN – don't hate me! But please let me know how you liked it?

Also DustBunii you asked about the venom? I'm kind of treating it as they have control over it and that they decided when to use it.

I love all of my reviewers! You guys make me soo happy! Thank you: Pegase, XxDustBuniixX, goodguy4u282008, Snape'sPurpleFanta, Janelly Slytherin, Grim1989, supergirl3684, Smurfanator, Elfin69, Elfin69, WyrdSmith, LostInYourThoughts, Rainbow2007, Madame de Coeur, SleepingTensai, Kit Of Light And Dark, namikaze natsumi-hime, glitterfairy1990, xDarklightx, RogueNya, leobutler, Vein's Simply Tired, and Michally


	17. Chapter 17

Three days of worry and near silence, three days of not leaving their mates bedside. Three days of Demetri and Jasper comforting each other while loving touching (Demetri) or pushing their love into Harry (Jasper). That first day though, Demetri was in a rage as he and wolves tried tracking down those evil bitches but they could only trace them as far the Canadian border. When Demetri came back he hugged Jasper tightly telling him that their Harry will pull through, before collapsing on the bed next to Harry and snuggled into his side trying to bury his pain and guilt at not protecting his mate. Jasper had his brother Edward come over and see if there was anything he could do. To see if he could hear Harry's thoughts and maybe try to talk to him, but Edward could barely stand the horrific thoughts and nauseating dreams that Harry was locked in and told Jasper that sending calming reassurance and love would help and left feeling like an ass for not being able to help and not telling his brother how gruesome his mate's nightmares were. Jasper was valiant in trying to keep with sending continuous love but Harry's despair and fears were slowly wearing Jasper down. Luckily on the eve of third day they were going to receive a reprieve and hopefully get their Harry back.

"Just how often is our cub going to need our help?" A voice was heard drifting into the bedroom causing the vampires to become alert from their position by their mate's side.

"When doesn't he need our help Padfoot?" Another male voice was heard and the vampires were questioning their sanity from staying by their mate's side too long as they sat up moving into slight defensive positions over Harry.

"My little boy always was into mischief as baby," a female voice was heard.

"A true Marauder my prongslet," a third male voice joined and the voices were given bodies of four youthful people. Two of which looked similar to their mate while the other males did not.

"Haha you must be his mates! See Prongs he took after me after all" a young man with silky black hair and mischievous grey eyes joked dressed in similar clothes that Harry preferred, cargo shorts and t-shirts.

"Who are you four?" Jasper finally asked seeing as Demetri was staring in shock and hunched protectively over their mate.

"Our apologies dear, I am Lily Potter, Harry's mother, on my left is James Potter Harry's father; on my right Sirius Black Harry's godfather, and on the very end is Remus Lupin Harry's adopted father," the female explained wearing a little summer dress and her husband was wearing jeans and a polo.

"Why are you here?" Jasper asked puzzled, he knew that sometimes the dead didn't stay dead but that didn't explain why they were here.

"Well you see our cub here is trapped within his nightmares right?" Remus asked who was wearing slacks and a button up shirt.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because dear we watch over him continuously well except when he is intimate with you two and can I say some warning would be nice?" Lily says with a mock glare at Demetri who had broken free from his stupor and relaxed once more against their love.

"You mean you have watched us?" Demetri almost squeaked thinking back on all of times in Volterra where their passion just over-took them, didn't matter if it was a hallway or closet.

"Not like we wanted to, but you and harry hardly ever gave us a chance to scatter before you started, scarred Remus and myself multiple times," Lily replied with a faint blush on her cheeks, she had never wanted to see her baby doing those things.

Demetri groaned and buried face into Harry's side, that was not something he needed to hear was that his mate's parents had seen them making love.

"Don't worry Sirius and I cheered you two on! Although we can't decide where he got his sexual prowess from, because his stamina was all me but the spontaneous is all Sirius, but there is the animal side that neither of us have," James trailed in thought before looking at Lily with his eyebrow raised.

"Anyway," Lily interrupted with a blushing glare to shut the two up, "we are here to help you with our son and to explain some things."

Here Remus took over explaining, "So for a normal wizard or witch this spell would have worn off by now especially since Harry is powerful, but Harry has faced many horrors in his life and all of his fears are not un-founded. He fears losing his most precious people and he suffered from abuse from people he was never supposed to have gone to," Remus growled thinking of those horrid muggles.

"What we are trying to explain is that Harry has always suffered nightmares and they grew each day till he met Demetri. He was able to conquer most of those demons but that doesn't me they are gone forever. That bitch knew that Harry suffered nightmares since he was forced to stay with the Weasely. She also knew that with each personal death he witnessed that the nightmares grew," Lily had taken over sounding beyond angry. Demetri growled and while he didn't move from being buried in Harry's side he was listening. He hated being reminded of his mate's past before him.

"He had to watch Lils murdered before he was two," James spoke quietly the death of his wife still tortured him.

"He had to watch his first boyfriend murdered since he was in the wrong place at the wrong time," Lily added sadly gazing at her son.

"He watched me fall through the blast veil, I still don't know who spell sent me in there both Bella and Mad-eye were aiming at me," Sirius stated with a scowl.

"He watched me ruthlessly murder in our own home because Dumbledore was too scared that his power was diminishing and Harry's was growing," Remus told them with an eye twitching.

"Also to tell you, to tell Harry when he wakes up that as the Master of Death, he has the ability to take away immortality," Lily lectured.

"Why not tell him yourself?" Demetri asked muffled from Harry's side.

"Because we are most likely to forget and he will most likely forget as well," James answered with a shrug.

There were a few moments of silence before Jasper finally asked, "So what are you going to do?"

All four of them grinned that same mischievous that Jasper recognized as Harry's and he knew that he was going to be in trouble whether fun or painful was undecided.

"Since our son here is the _Master of Death_, he was granted certain privileges regarding his dead family," James spoke his tone sounding mysterious.

Sirius smiled an evil grin, and said, "We are going to go visit him within his mind and kick his ass for worrying you two."

Demetri sat up then and growled, "You will not kick his ass."

Remus raised a placating hand and saying, "We meant it metaphorically. Harry is precious to each of us and you wouldn't believe what we have had to do to keep him safe," Remus paused for moment before casting a demonic smile at James and Sirius, "Maybe we should get Severus here."

Simultaneous groans were heard and then two sharp whacks were issued to the two black haired males.

"Severus will be last resort Remus, seeing as he is enjoying his time relaxing and potion brewing," Lily replied.

"He's dead how can he be brewing potions," Sirius whined rubbing the back of his head.

Lily glared at Sirius and he promptly shut up with an abashed stare. One would say he was trying to use the puppy eyes but the man couldn't quite pull it off.

"Can we please bring Harry out of his mind?" Remus questioned, he knew that the longer his cub was stuck in his nightmares the harder to would be to convince him that it was just dreams not real life.

The other three nodded and Lily said, "We'll see you in a minute, dears. Why don't you go clean up and bring up some broth and bread? Oh, and a piece of advice, ask him about a single scar after sex, he will be too relaxed to be able to keep his mouth shut."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but we hope not see you for awhile," James said with a grin.

Demetri and Jasper barely nodded before the four spirits turned to light and pierced Harry's body.

"So that was Harry's family?" Jasper asked looking at his other mate after a long minute of disbelieving silence.

"It would appear so. Kind of interesting that he has the personality of all four them," Demetri commented before he pressed a loving kiss to Harry's temple and standing up. Holding his hand out to Jasper he said, "Lets follow their advice little one. If they say that they are going to return our light to us, I believe them. Harry has to have gotten his stubbornness from somewhere."

"Yeah ok," Jasper agreed looking longingly at Harry before looking at Demetri with a confused expression, " But why were they wearing modern clothes if they died a long time ago? And why were the other two just as young as his parents?" Jasper questioned holding Demetri's hand as they walked out of the room.

"No clue, love. Remember they are Harry's family so anything is possible."

MEANWHILE…

Harry was chained against a large headstone, with several dead bodies surrounding him as Voldemort was laughing manically while holding his wand against Jasper's head as Dumbledore was pointing his wand to Demetri's head saying, "Its for the great good, my boy."

Harry struggled to break free of the chains that held him in place as his two most hated enemies wand began to glow a sickly green when a bright light surrounded him, healing him, giving him warmth and comfort before the light dimmed and Harry found he could move. Looking around he noticed that the graveyard was gone replaced by his back yard in Forks with four people sitting in lawn chairs sipping lemonade.

Moving closer, Harry discovered that the four people were his family. Laughing joyously, Harry ran over to them, shouting, "Dad! Mum! Siri! Remi!"

Before a look of utter horror overcame his face, realizing that this was just a trap for another nightmare, his parents and family were long dead, that these were just images his mind coming up wit to torment him. Falling to his knees, Harry screamed the pain from his soul that he couldn't escape.

Remus was the first to notice his cub was running at them, and he was also the first to realize that Harry was on the verge on mentally collapsing as the look of devastation grace his handsome features. Remus had to smile at that, his cub has grown into a worthy man.

Standing Remus quickly made his way to his cub just as Harry let out his tormented agony. Gathering Harry into his arms, he held him whispering quiet reassurances, that yes they are dead but they are here to see and talk with him and that they all love him and do not hold him responsible. As Harry quieted and actually looked at Remus he asked, "I saw you die, how is it that you are here?"

"You didn't think we actually left you did you?" Remus asked with a smile flicking Harry on the nose. It didn't matter that Harry over a century old, he was still his cub.

Harry looked away for a moment before answering, "Maybe deep down, I knew you wouldn't leave me and that is why I was able to overcome some of it before meeting Demetri."

"A fine mate you have in Demetri as well as in Jasper," Remus commented motioning the others who were hovering anxiously to come closer.

"How did you…?" Harry trailed off, realizing that as spirits they could have watched over him.

"Figured it out, did you pup?" Sirius asked grinning although his eyes were still worried.

"Oh Merlin, please tell me you didn't see…" Harry trailed off once more when he saw Remus nodding his youthful head. Harry buried his head in hands and groaned burning bright red from embarrassment.

"Tell me pup, how did you learn those moves? You know the one where OUCH! Lily cut it out!" Sirius said yelling at unrepentant Lily who had smack upside the head.

"Well maybe you won't embarrassment my baby!" Lily shouted back before pulling Harry out of Remus's arm and smothering him in kisses and hugs while Harry was struggling to get out of his mothers strong hold, eyes begging up at his father.

"Lils, I think you are embarrassing him way more than Paddy," James commented warily pulling his wife off his son.

"Well son, as much as we love seeing you, but you have two extremely worried mates waiting for you," James told Harry who was finally standing up and pulled him into a hug.

"How are you even here? Not that I am complaining but…" Harry asked with a frown looking between his youthful looking family members and decided not to even ask why they were so young.

"It's one the perks of being Master of Death, since you cannot die and we are already dead, OUCH, it's the truth damnit! Anyways we are able to come see you when you are at death's door, to help 'guide you back' to the living," Sirius explained with a shit-eating grin.

"But that doesn't mean we want you to go find these types of situations. I don't think your mates could handle it. They seemed pretty beat up for vampires," Lily scolded.

"I promise Mum, I won't willingly go looking for these adventures. They come naturally," Harry replied with a cheeky smile although his insides were twisted with worry for his mates.

Once more he was feeling a warm tingly sensation running across his body, he had been experiencing these sensations for a while now and it helped him overcome some of nightmares but new and stronger ones would creep and bring him back down, at the same time though his family began to fade away as they were waving and saying good-bye and blowing kisses, err actually that was only his mum and Sirius, but he was pretty sure Sirius was mocking his mother. Smiling Harry closed his eyes and followed the warmth until his eyes were blinking open and staring into beautiful ruby eyes shining with relief. Bringing a hand up he caressed the smooth cheek of his Demetri who in turned lovingly kissed his palm.

Looking to the other side Harry saw Jasper who seemed like he wanted to cry with relief, his other palm was already ensconced in Jasper's hands, tugging his hand towards his chest, Jasper followed and Harry laid a kiss on Jasper's curly locks.

"It's ok my loves, I would never leave you alone in this world longer than I need to," Harry whispered, but Demetri and Jasper heard it loud and clear, he's not leaving them.

"I'm sorry love," Demetri whispered pressing kisses all along Harry's hand and wrist.

Frowning Harry asked, "Why?"

"I froze, when you were being attacked. I have never done that before, but seeing that spell hit you, it was like slow motion and I was trapped. My limbs weren't responding and all I could see was my Light being shot down. It wasn't till later after you fell and I got you to our rooms that I was finally able to think some-what coherently. The wolves and I went tracking but we lost them at the boarders. The wolves were slightly panicky as well. They didn't know whether to stay and protect in case of further attacks or chase them down," Demetri explained ashamed and not meeting Harry's eyes.

"Look at me Dem, I love you and no one knows how they will react when a loved one is attacked or injured. What we can do is learn from it, and react better, stronger. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Trust me those bitches are dead," Harry promised as he pulled Demetri close to his side. He placed a gentle kiss on Demetri's forehead. His eyes were nearly closed relaxing in for a normal nights rest when he remembered that Jasper has said anything.

"Jasper?" Harry asked stroking Jasper's hair as Jasper burrowed further into Harry's side.

"Jasper, my love, it's ok. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," Harry soothed running his hand down Jasper's back and up again. He felt warmth settling over his skin like he had in nightmares, wondering where it was coming from before he made the connection.

"Jasper love? Did you shower me with you love with I was trapped?" Harry asked gently, hoping to get an answer.

Getting a nod, Harry smiled and whispered, "Thank you. Feeling that warmth helped fight off some of the darkness and break quite a few of the nightmares. Was it just your love or was it both yours and Demetri's?

"Both. You really felt it?" Jasper asked quietly from his place.

"Yes, it gave me strength. Thank you my love," Harry replied placing a kiss on those curly locks.

"I was scared, it felt like my whole world had been ripped away," Jasper confessed raising his head to meet Harry's eyes.

"I'm sorry lovely, I will try to never do this again. But you had Demetri as well," Harry replied confused as to why they didn't comfort each other.

"Demetri was able to comfort me but we both agreed that we need you. We can't be lights for each other since we are both in the dark. It was sort of like the blind leading deaf. We can't function without you. For the last two days, Demetri and I haven't left your side. We each curled up on one side and held each other's hand but we couldn't do more than that. Then your family showed up, by the way your family is crazy," Jasper remarked tracing patterns onto Harry's flat stomach.

"You saw my family?" Harry questioned puzzled.

"Yeah, they were ghosts or spirits and they told us to freshen up while they go kick your ass," Jasper laughed softly while Demetri growled. Harry laughed and pressed a kiss to Demetri's lips.

"Sounds like Sirius, he was never one for others moping, but it was alright for him to mope," Harry stated with a laugh. Jasper and Demetri basked in the sound of Harry's laughter that had been absent for three hellishly long days. They felt their worlds brighten and knew that their light had returned. Hopefully ready to kick some skanky ass. OR chop. OR burn. Well just basically destroy the two bitches that tore apart their world a while.

AN – See not too much angst! How did you guys like?

Thank you so much to all of my awesome reviewers even if one wanted to throw rotten tomatoes at me lol ^_^

Thank you: Madame de Coeur, Kit Of Light And Dark, CHSgrl09, Elfin69, lambtastic, WyrdSmith, supergirl3684, Vein's Simply Tired, goodguy4u282008, XxDustBuniixX, Janelly Slytherin, glitterfairy1990, TheDevilInDisguise, Lientjuhh, EternalShadowStorm, unique0987654321, TearfullPixie, Snape'sPurpleFanta, Mrmikezabini227, namikaze natsumi-hime, Smurfanator, RogueNya, leobutler, Rainbow2007, and Lily887787


	18. Chapter 18

It was quite hilarious to see their immortal mate pacing back in forth in front of the fire place. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Pivot. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Pivot. With the whole process beginning once more, wearing down the carpet. It was even funnier to listen to their mate mutter with each step. The funniest part though was the confused and irritated facial expression on the wolves' faces. The vampires could tell they desperately wanted to snap at the immortal tiger, but the tiger being an Alpha who had defeated their own Alpha put a damper on it. So they sat watching the man pace like the tiger he was.

Demetri and Jasper though were cuddled on the couch, waiting out their mate knowing that he need time to process what he was planning as Demetri ran a soothing hand through Jasper's hair and Jasper tracing random shapes, mostly hearts and their initials on Demetri's leg. It had been an hour since they had called the wolves over. They had called the wolves over since their mate had explained to them that they needed to work together with the wolves first before informing the Cullens. The reason for the wolves coming over so soon after waking? Simple really, Victoria(Ginny) and Bella are going to die. How to get there? More complicated seeing as Harry had no idea how to work the 'power' of taking away immortality that his parents had told his mates about. And that had been funny as well when they told him.

_Flashback…_

_Harry was eating a light sandwich with some soup when Jasper dropped the bombshell._

"_So apparently as the Master of Death you can take away our immortality," Jasper remarked casually as Harry took a bite of his soup._

_Harry sprayed the soup back out and with panic in his voice asked, "Shit! Consciously or unconsciously?"_

_Demetri shrugged and explained, "They didn't tell us any details just that you could and seeing as we are still vampires, I would guess consciously."_

_Letting out a sigh of relief Harry returned to soup choosing to ignore the amused faces of his mates._

_End Flashblack._

So here they were watching Harry pace agitatedly before stopping and turning to look at everyone.

"Okay, so here's the dealio. Bitch 1 and Bitch 2 are going to die," Harry began only to cut off by a growling Jacob.

"Bella is just confused," Jacob bit out to the shock of the other wolves, "She doesn't need to die."

Harry and his mates just stared at Jacob like he was an alien. Was he for real? Was a similar thought running through their minds. Sam and the others looked at Harry nervously while Paul looked ready to tear Jacob apart. He was tired of the way Jacob kept defending this girl who wasn't an imprint or even that close of a friend.

Blinking in shock still, Harry turned towards Sam from his place near the fireplace asking, "Really? Is he really that in love with Bella? Who was in 'love' with Edward for his money and immortality and using Jacob as means to force Edward's hand? Is he that blinded?"

Sam and the others couldn't answer and Harry stalked forward to where Jacob sat and bent at the waist to stare Jacob in the eye and with voice as cold as ice said, "Listen here puppy, Bella is a bitch and she is going to die. That is a fact. IF she would have stopped when I warned her, then nothing would have happened. As it is, Bella is a threat to me and my mates and has caused harm on both accounts. She has already over stayed her welcome in my books," Harry growled out, seeing Jacob about to retaliate he reached out grabbed a fist full of Jacob's hair right by the scalp and tugged forward causing Jacob to wince and whine as he continued, "IF you do anything to sabotage me killing those two bitches, I won't hesitant to kill you. And believe me, I can easily kill everyone in this pathetic little town without remorse. So think long and hard: is your pack, your friends and your wheel-chair bound father worth the life of a single girl that will never love you? That will deceive you? Use you till you have nothing left? That even if she were to take you up on your advances do you think that she would ever think of you as she lay there thinking of a vampire, always comparing you to a rich vampire?"

Harry searched Jacob's eyes before whispering, "You're pathetic; you are the reason why most males eat the young."

Harry threw Jacob's head back and walked back to the fireplace continuing from where he left out before he was interrupted, "They are going to die, but it will be painful considering the pain they put my mates through. I was also recently made aware of a power I have access to. In order use it though, I need to figure out how to use it. So in a couple of nights we are going to vampire hunting and we were wondering if you would like to join? If not we understand as this is a 'civil' matter. But we would like you to be on guard, brushing up on your fighting skills as I believe the fight will come to Forks. I would personally like to move the fight up in date, as the longer we wait, the longer their army will build."

Sam and Paul looked at one another before looking at the other wolves getting various nods of agreement when Sam spoke, "We would rather protect our borders, but we do not know how to fight multiples vampires in large groups."

Jasper's respect for the wolves went up as they were asking for help without actually asking, "I can help train you. I am a better fighter than tracker," Jasper said looking at his mates seeking permission and acceptance.

Jasper could feel the pride and love radiating from his mates in such waves that it was euphoric feeling. It made him so happy and pleased knowing that his mates trusted him and took pride in his actions. Maybe this fight will help to replace or at least heal the War memories, knowing that he was part of a team, making decisions instead of being used and told what to do. Granted he developed the strategies, but it was to please his mistresses. Getting lost in haze of memories he was startled out of it, when he felt two separate hands on him running through his hair and face, focusing he saw Demetri with a worried frown while Harry had a look of love and understanding.

"So if Jasper and you guys agree, while Demetri and I go track some young'uns, Jasper will teach you moves against Newborns, on the condition that you kept that pup on a leash. He will not be disrespectful. If I find out that Jacob some much as hurt our Jasper's feelings, he will regret being born," Harry threatened his eyes glowing. Jasper was his precious and he would be damned(haha) if his love suffered any more grief.

Jasper was feeling slightly annoyed as Harry knew that he could take care of himself but he also appreciated that Harry felt so protective over him. That everything Jasper felt and thought mattered, no matter how big or small.

When the wolves left with promises of keeping Jacob on a tight, tight leash with Paul holding Jacob by the scruff of neck as they walked out the door, the three mates were left alone happy to once again be the three of them.

They were laying in a tangled heap on their bed, Demetri was on the very bottom holding Harry, his leg was between Harry's and Jasper while Harry had Jasper in arms with Jasper grasping Demetri's arm. They were cocooned within each other and none wanted to move, but Harry decided to break the silence.

"Jasper love, I know you can take care of yourself. I am just worried with Jacob. That he would get the wrong idea and think he could take you on. I don't know how the wolves would respond and we can't lose you," Harry said burying his nose deep into Jasper's hair smelling his mate.

Laughing softly, Jasper replied, "Harry you forget that we are bonded to you. The only way I'm leaving is if you die. But since there not chance of you dying then I am safe."

"Although it apparently doesn't stop you from being locked in your mind," Demetri muttered. He was so scared that his love would never wake up. It was almost more painful to think about Harry not waking up than Harry being dead. Since with Harry being dead he could come back in the next soul cycle and they could find their happiness again but laying still and pale on their bed not moving was agonizing. His love was still in his body but his mind wasn't. He was able to touch his mate, but not feel the warmth and love being returned. Demetri didn't fear death anymore like he did in the beginning. No now he fears his beloved being alive but unreachable.

Harry smiled his love for Jasper's faith and love and squeezed Demetri's hand in reassurance that he was still here and with them, "I'm never leaving you two. And that spell was a once in a life time shot. I learn from my mistakes. It won't happen again," He promised, shifting so that his two mates were cuddle into his side as he press soft kisses to their temples. They stayed in their position of comfort for a little while enjoying the closeness that had been missing. Glancing down at his Dem, Harry could see that he needed extra comfort after the last few hellish days, hell both of his mates needed the extra comfort and reassurance. Turning his head gently towards Jasper, he whispered so only Jasper could hear, "My love I know both of you need extra comfort and reassurance that I am here with you and not leaving. So I want you to watch first as Demetri and I make love while Demetri watches us in return."

Jasper looked up into those fathomless emerald eyes and nodded as Harry gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. Jasper watched as Harry slowly leaned over Demetri pressed small loving kisses all around his face as Harry's hands softly caressed Demetri's side. He watched as Demetri responded to touches with little gasps and moan especially when Harry stroked Demetri's hardening length. Jasper watched as his mates made beautiful slow love making, he heard the whispered words of love and affection. He saw the love Harry held for Demetri and truly it was a breathtaking moment as his two loves came to completion together. They were beautiful together emerald eyes gazing into ruby eyes.

When Jasper felt Harry moving to him he smiled as he felt and welcomed the warm weight settling on top of him. Relaxing and feeling happy Jasper wrapped his arms around his mate. He didn't need arousing as watching his two mates make love was thoroughly stimulating so he was patiently waiting for the stretching and soothing touches but when none came save for Harry's peppered kisses, Jasper opened his eyes to meet Harry's gaze and then they were reversed. Confused but excited Jasper lent in for kiss when Harry spoke quietly as he stroked Jasper's curly hair, "I want you to make love with me tonight since the last time was followed by cruelty. I need you to know that nothing bad will happen whenever you make love to me."

Jasper could feel the sincerity and love flowing from Harry and looking over at Demetri he only saw love and encouragement. Feeling choked up, Jasper just leaned in and kissed his mate hoping to convey the love and gratitude and happiness that he felt. While consciously he hadn't had time to truly think upon things as he was feeling the despair then happiness and then wolves, but Harry had thought of it and was nipping the worry in the bud. Jasper couldn't help but think that Harry was perfection. Unlike last time as their mating had been instinctual almost primal, this time Jasper was in control the whole time, taking his time to stroke and caress the soft tan skin. Watch every gasp and moan Harry made. He felt a whole new set of feeling this time around. There was love, adoration, lust, passion, pleasure and happiness so radiant that Jasper thought it was almost tangible. As they reached their peaks, Jasper felt as he was on top of world with the love his two mates were projecting.

That night the two vampire lay curled around their immortal as he slept in peacefulness. They had no desire to disrupt the serenity of the night. They were content to watch their mate sleep.

AN – so was it good?

Major thank you's to all of my faithful reviewers! You guys make me day! Thank you: Eminnis, Wolf Dragon Demon, cullengal101, mizzrazz72, SagenWarrior, ILoveAnime89, Grim1989, Elfin69, Snape'sPurpleFanta, Smurfanator, supergirl3684, Janelly Slytherin, Vein's Simply Tired, goodguy4u282008, paw2001, Rori Potter, Kit Of Light And Dark, WyrdSmith, EternalShadowStorm, Rainbow2007, xDarklightx, TheDevilInDisguise, Lientjuhh, Michally, leobutler, namikaze natsumi-hime, RogueNya, TearfullPixie, and unique0987654321


	19. Chapter 19

As the evening approached two lovers were walking down the street softly talking to each other about their date. The honey blonde with grey/blue eyes was smiling contently with his arm wrapped around the brunet with rich chocolate eyes waist. The brunet had his own arm laying around the blonde's shoulders sneaking kisses whenever his date was looking the other way.

"So how did you like bowling darling?" The brown eyed man asked his date.

"Hmm, it was fun. Although how anyone could throw so many gutter balls is beyond me," the honey-blonde teased.

"Haha, well not everyone has your superior hand and eye coordination," the brunet replied placing a kiss to his date's cheek.

"So we are meet at 3 o'clock tomorrow right?" the blonde casually commented slowing his pace down.

"3 huh? Depends if it's just the two of us or more?" the brunet asked casually looking to his right.

"Well we could invite the Wolf Pack, they are always up for a good time," the blonde suggested.

"Hmmm, so that would six all together? Including you and me?" the brunet asked with a slight frown.

"Correct," the blonde nodded.

"Guess it's settled then. Hey how about we go sneak a quickie in that alley?" the brunet asked with a lecherous grin.

"But its dark" the blonde whined.

"I'll protect ya," the brunet answered confidently as the arm that was on his date's shoulder ghosted downwards as he nuzzled the blonde's neck pressing kisses.

The blonde shuddered and the brunet led them into the darken alley unaware that there were four vampires waiting for them.

"Hey don't you know monsters lurk in the dark," a voice called out to groping couple.

Startled the couple broke apart as the brunet pushed the blonde behind him saying, "Who's there?"

As the couple was glancing around looking for the voice four males stepped from the shadows baring their fangs.

"What…What are you?" the blonde yelled clutching at the brunet's jacket.

"The monster that is going to eat you," a fanged man said as made a lunge for the couple.

Unfortunately for the vampire, the couple had shifted into a fight stance ready for the predictable attack. As the blonde tossed the vampire to the ground, the brunet said a small spell and the vampire was bound and unable to move. As the brunet turned back to the other three, he smiled and said, "Can't be having witnesses and I might need extra practice."

Just like their counter-part on the ground the other three were bound and fell to the ground with a rather large thump. Thankfully this area of the town was deserted this late at night thanks to recent killings.

Smirking, the brunet let glamour fall from his face to reveal Harry Potter while the blonde became his dark-haired beauty, Demetri.

"Really 'I'll protect ya'?" Demetri asked as he glared at his love.

"Well you were playing a great damsel," Harry replied with a wink.

Demetri scowled and said, "Well next time you get to the play the damsel."

Harry merely smiled and kissed Demetri saying, "But my love, you did all of the tracking and you did kick my ass at bowling. I needed something manly too."

Demetri was trying not to smile as he huffed and said, "Fine but I get to top tonight. And you owe me your last piece of blood chocolate."

Placing a sweet kiss on Demetri's lips Harry agreed saying, "Deal, now lets hurry and get these disgraces to the basement back home. I want to see Jasper kicking some wolf butt."

"Agreed. Perhaps as I take you, you should take Jasper?" Demetri whispered in Harry's ear as he licked the shell then he was gone gathering the four together using a piece of rope to act as a portkey.

Releasing a shuddering breath at the vision of taking Jasper's sweet ass while his own was being pounded was sounding delightful and his baggy shorts suddenly weren't so baggy.

"Anytime now," Demetri called out smirking, bringing Harry from his fantasy.

"Coming," Harry yelled back as he walked over funnily to his mate.

"Not yet you aren't," Demetri taunted as Harry walked up behind him and rubbed against Demetri like a cat.

With a small 'pop' and the no one was left in the alley.

Demetri had a small smirk on his face as he left his beloved down in the basement with the four newborns bound and petrified while he in went in search for their third mate, Jasper. Demetri couldn't help but feel slightly guilty that they had gone on a date as a cover to track down and seek out those newborn vampires. Actually the date wasn't really needed but they needed to kill time until the sun set. As they needed the cover of darkness to catch their prey. Earlier today had been sunny and bright; if it hadn't been for Harry glamouring him, Demetri wouldn't have been able to do anything as this damn sparkling skin would have attracted trouble. He had loved having the time alone with Harry. He missed being one on one with his beloved as they had been in previous fifty years, he wasn't saying that he hated having Jasper near, but that it was nice being with just Harry again. To have Harry's sole attention directed at only him.

Demetri paused in his steps as a thought came to him. Jasper should have a chance to be one on one with Harry feel the full love and attention as well. He could use that time to research where other covens were located so that they could continue being free. Then Demetri's line of thinking changed as thought about having time alone with Jasper but decided against as when Harry sleeps or is busy, Jasper and himself are always together so the need to be with Jasper wasn't overwhelming like it was to be with just solely Harry.

With a nod, Demetri set out once more to go find their little mate and discuss 'dates with Harry'. Walking towards the smell of wet dog, Demetri found Jasper in the backyard with four panting males sprawled out on the grass. Smirking, Demetri strode out to his little mate and pressed a kiss to the smooth skin on Jasper's neck.

"Wear them out did you?" Demetri whispered as his arms wrapped around Jasper's waist.

"Yeah, but they will be able to teach the rest of the pack and hold their own against the newborns," Jasper informed his mate wondering where his other one was.

"Excellent. How was the puppy did he behave?" Demetri asked as he nuzzled Jasper's neck.

"Paul kept him on a tight leash," Jasper answered while smirking.

"Wonderful, Harry is downstairs ready for his experiment. He has issued an invite to both of us to witness his frustration at lack of info," Demetri said resting his head on Jasper's shoulder.

"Well he does seem to get creative when frustrated," Jasper responded turning to the exhausted wolves, "Ok Sam, that's it for today. We'll keep you posted on any updates."

Sam and the others stood up as Sam replied, "Thank you Jasper. We'll also keep you posted. Till later."

With a wave, the four men shifted and dashed into the woods.

"Shall we go see what creative phrasing our mate will come up with?" Jasper asked turning in Demetri's embrace.

"In a sec, I want to talk to you about something," Demetri said staring into Jasper's eyes.

"Okay?" Jasper asked cautiously, he didn't feel any negative emotions so Jasper was assuming that it couldn't be too terribly horrible.

"I think that we should set date night with Harry. Where only one of us accompanies him," Demetri stated quickly trying not show his nervousness about telling Jasper that he wanted some Harry time.

"Ok?" Jasper asked feeling blindsided.

"It's just that being alone with Harry today was enjoyable. I'm not saying that when the three of us are together it's not, it's just… its just different when Harry is focusing his whole attention purely on you. That you are the only one is the world. Not that I don't feel like that when all of us together, but what I'm trying to say is that you should experience too. You haven't had Harry to yourself, like I have for the past 50 years. Hell, I think you and I have spent more time together since Harry has either been unconscious or busy with this showdown/Bella business as well as writing reports….I just think that we each should have a little alone time with Harry since we have our time when he is sleeping or researching or whatever he does," Demetri said trying to get his point across, "I just want you to get to know Harry as well as I do. I know he hasn't told you his full story," Demetri leaned his forehead against Jaspers almost as if he thought Jasper could read his thoughts and intents and understand what he was saying. It was like magic when Jasper responded.

"I understand Demetri. I…I would like to have some alone time with Harry as well. I know he tries hard to keep it equal between us, but there are times since the two of you have been around longer that you seem to forget about me. I know its unintentional and once you two realize it, you immediately fix it, but I know it comes from the intimacy of knowing each other so well," Jasper confessed as he picked at the invisible lint on Demetri's shirt, "So I think that this is a good idea."

Demetri tilted Jasper's head back and lightly kissed him on the mouth saying, "I love you Jasper."

"I love you too Demetri."

**Meanwhile…**

Down in the basement, Harry surveyed his handiwork as the four vampires were stood upright in a line about three feet away from each other. Nodding his head at the formation, Harry walked over to his work table where dozens of little trinkets were scattered about waiting to be played with, Harry bypassed it all to his skullcandy ipod playing dock where his new ipod filled with songs that his beautiful mate Jasper downloaded and arranged playlists for him. Smiling Harry turned on his ipod and scrolled down to the song, "Bodies" by Drowning Pool.

As the music began blasting causing the newborns to flinch, Harry thought about how to access this new power of taking away immortality. He knew that he had to consciously be aware of performing this act, so maybe there was a keyword? Like Inspector Gadget.

Chuckling Harry extended his hand said, "Go Go Gadget Immortality Taker."

As expected nothing happened but Harry knew he just had to try.

"Bibbity-Bobbity-Immortality Gone!" Harry chanted waving his hand like the Godmother in Cinderella.

Nothing happened.

"Iron Reaver Vampire Stealer!" Harry shouted making clawing motion.

Again nothing happened but Harry had already figured that borrowing lines from Disney or InuYasha wasn't going to work, but it was fun and no one was here to witness his little acts. Unconsciously casting a levitating charm on himself, Harry sat Indian style in the air hovering as he seriously contemplated how to work his new power. He knew that the power had to be activated while having one of Hallows on him, so he had chosen the ring. Since with the ring, he could summon spirits to speak with, he figured the ring could summon the immortality from the vampire. He could use the Elder Wand and try casting a spell with it but he didn't particular like holding the wand as it felt too right and the more he used it, the more he felt like Frodo from the Lord of the Rings. Having the burden of carrying something powerful that could destroy the world.

Sighing, Harry thought it was times like these that he missed the Snarky Potions Master, Severus Snape.

"So Potter, what mess have you gotten into this time?" a voice drawled from Harry's left.

Harry's head snapped to his left to see a younger Severus Snape dressed in black silk slacks and shirt with shiny pin-straight hair. Killing the music, Harry stared in silence at apparition.

"Well Potter? Did you not summon me?" Severus intoned with his infamous raised eyebrow.

Harry could only gape at seeing Severus even in spirit form. It has been a long time since he last saw the man. It had been amazing seeing his family once more, as he had often seen them when he was doing missions for the goblins, but to see his mentor, his guide through Hogwarts before him shut down Harry's brain.

"Come on Potter, I have potions that need brewing," Severus snarked without any real heat.

"Sna-I mean Professor Snape," Harry began.

"I'm not your Professor anymore, Potter, Snape or Severus will suffice," Severus replied annoyed that his pupil had forgotten everything he had once told him.

Hearing the familiar phrase being uttered snapped Harry from his daze and smirked, "I believe I asked you to call me Harry as well, Severus."

"Fine, brat. Now, what was so important to take me away from my potions?" Severus asked leaning against an imaginary wall.

"Apparently my family informed my mates that I have the power to take away immortality. They didn't leave any instructions. I was merely frustrated and wished for your presence," Harry explained stretching out his legs and leaning back on his elbows while still hovering.

Severus scowled and said, "Sounds like the mangy mutt and Potter, although," Severus turned thoughtful, "why Lily didn't say something is strange, must be Potter's fault," Severus ended with a grumbled.

Harry merely arched his eyebrow waiting for his mentor to clear his thoughts. He had long ago accepted that while Severus grudgingly accept his father and godfather they were never going to be friends or get along especially when it came down to Lily and himself.

"Anyways, have you completely forgotten everything I have taught you Harry?" Severus suddenly said bring the matter back to hand.

"Considering that I have been cooped up with the Volturi for the past 50 years with no adventures, I may have forgotten a few things," Harry conceded trying to not act like his teenage self.

"The Volturi? Salazar Harry! Is this what happens when I don't check up on you?" Severus demanded irritated.

"Hey I found my first mate with them and if you haven't noticed their blood-thirsty ways have calmed," Harry defended cancelling his spell so he was once standing on his feet.

"Merlin Harry! I suppose I should be thankful that you are still alive and that my efforts hadn't been wasted," Severus muttered, louder Severus continued, "Anyways what was my first rule?"

"Umm, never wear white before Memorial Day and after Labor Day?" Harry replied cheekily, "Or was it never wear white period?"

"Harry, cheekiness is not appreciated at the moment," Severus warned his pupil. It seem as though some things never change.

"Fine, fine, simple is the first and best option," Harry recited, "So how does that apply to this situation? Nothing is ever simple when it comes to being the Master of Death or me."

"Self-pity is not an attractive quality brat," Severus chastised before answering, "Have you simply placed the ring to their brow or where they were bit?"

At Harry's sheepish expression, Severus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "How have you survived?"

"Day to day functions we take care of otherwise he is useless until dangerous situations," Demetri joked from the door way with Jasper by his side snickering slightly.

"Finally someone else who understands that Harry is impossible. May I assume you two are his mates?" Severus drawled.

"You may, I am Demetri and this Jasper Whitlock," Demetri said introducing themselves. They had been waiting just out of eye sight laughing at their love's misguided attempts when they had heard another voice. Since they could detect no danger and Jasper had felt that the person felt like when Harry's parent's visited that they were content to wait and listen, hoping to learn more about their mate. But when they hear the man, Severus comment on Harry's abilities of surviving they just **had** to step in.

Severus stared for a minute before looking at a smiling Harry. This boy/man was the reason he needed to dye his hair when he was alive. While he pleased to know that his pupil had two very capable mates, and yes he did know as the afterlife is one of the biggest gossiping central. Someone was always commenting about their own brat or prodigy. He was the exception preferring to listen, so he has heard much about Demetri and Jasper from those in their human life to those that have met them in a fight or battlefield in their vampiric life.

Sighing and rubbing his temples, Severus just said, "You three were obviously meant for each other. You two!" Severus growled pointing to Demetri and Jasper who snapped to attention, "You take care of Harry, he may be a brat and a dunderhead at times but he is worth more than all of the lives in the world including yours."

Demetri and Jasper answered together saying, "Forever."

"Indeed," Severus muttered turning back to Harry who was grinning like a loon, "And you! Stay out of trouble you menace."

"Love you too Sev!" Harry yelled out cheekily as Severus began to fade as he walked through a wall.

There was a moment of contemplative silence before Jasper asked, "Iron Reaver, Vampire Stealer?"

Harry's reaction was instantaneous as a blush exploded on Harry's cheeks. Demetri and Jasper laughed before cooing at how cute their mate looked.

"Shup," Harry muttered as he walked over to the bound and silent vampires. Looking for the bite marks that turned them, he found on one vampire in the traditional spot of on the neck. Bringing his hand with the Death Hallow ring to the puncture marks, he allowed the stone and bite to touch. For a brief moment nothing happened than a flash of light appeared and before Harry's eyes the vampire's skin began to change from the pale marble like skin to rosy hue with a softness about it. The terrified blood red eyes changed to the original color of their owner. The final step was when the vampire turned human gasped trying breath in air but couldn't release it. Panicky human eyes stared at Harry. Harry had figured the final step would be the restarting of the heart. Keeping his ring hand where it was Harry raised his other hand and released a shock into the human body, jump starting the heart and allowing the human to release his breath.

Removing his hand, Harry took a step back and stood protectively in front of his now gaping mates and released the spells and bindings which sent the poor human crashing to the ground, as his muscles spasmed from rushing of blood through them.

Jasper winced as the pain and agony blinded him, before it could become too much Jasper was in Harry's arms being held tenderly while Demetri took the defensive positioning.

"Better love?" Harry murmured into Jasper's ear.

Jasper nodded and nuzzled into Harry's embrace soaking the warmth and peace. Demetri was right they needed one on one time with Harry. He enjoyed the time when it was the three of them and the time with Demetri but their individual time with Harry was very limited and never truly just the two of them.

Harry smiled and pressed a kiss just below Jasper's ear. His attention was brought back to the human when he managed to sit up albeit wobbly and needed to keep his head between his legs.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked motioning for Demetri fall back and stand with them.

"Like I was ran over multiple times, died and brought to life," the man answered wincing slightly at the pounding in his head.

"Very close to what happened," Harry remarked, "Do you remember anything?"

The man was about to shake his head 'no' when he stilled and the trio assumed memories were coming alight and when the man dry-heaved they assumed the memories of feeding and killing people were just remembered.

"Oh God! Why? I didn't want to kill them but Victoria said we had to. And the hunger! Never have I experienced something so painful," man sobbed tormented by his newborn days.

Harry looked at Demetri and received a nod in understanding. Harry glanced down at Jasper who was confused but gave a nod indicating that he trusted Harry's judgment. Releasing Jasper from his embrace Harry crouched before the man and bade the man to look into his eyes.

Harry performed Legilimency and searched through the man's mind searching for all memories of his time as a vampire and erased them , implanting new memories of amnesia and being lost in the woods. As he withdrew from the mind, he stunned the man.

Looking back at his mates, he answered their questioning looks, "I removed his memories from his vampire life and gave him false ones of being lost in the woods. I will do the same to the other two newborns before dropping them off somewhere near Seattle in separate part of the woods."

"That is a good plan, love," Demetri commented pleased with his mate's idea.

"I like it as well, very humane and better than what the Volturi would have done," Jasper stated impressed as it was a solution that he had not thought of.

Harry winced at the mention of the Volturi, he needed to report to Aro soon about the escalating situation with Bella. He had been faithfully writing letters and notes to Marcus everyday and he had sent off their report to Aro about the Denali Coven, and he had mentioned their bonding with Jasper along with a coded warning about not interfering with Jasper but he had not mention anything about the Bella situation thus so far since it has only recently escalated.

Demetri must have thought the same when Jasper said Volturi as Demetri tensed and said, "Are we going to let Aro know about your talent?"

Jasper froze as well, he had not forgotten that his mates technically work for the Volturi but let it sit in the back of his mind since Harry and Demetri didn't act like the Volturi. But now thoughts of the Volturi ruining their bond or using his abilities like a tool. He would once more be weapon rather than a person. He would do it for his mates but he knew he would never truly be happy.

"Jasper, love, do not fear the Volturi they will not touch you or be used by them," Harry stated vehemently as he was once more holding Jasper.

"Little one, we will protect you from them. I have recently figured out that our immortal has been merely humoring them while he stayed with me at Volterra. As well as this quest on checking on the Coven to keep a semblance of peace and rule, but the moment they threaten you or me, Harry will bring down death and destruction onto Aro and Caius and those who religiously follow them," Demetri said cupping Jasper's face, "Harry and I won't ever allow you to going back to being weapon. You know we will fight to ensure your freedom."

Staring into those ruby eyes filled with seriousness and the intense emotions rolling off of Demetri was amazing and humbling.

"It is the same for you as well Demetri, Harry and I won't let you go back. You deserve your freedom and love just as well," Jasper stated fiercely. Jasper knew of Demetri's past almost as intimately as Harry does. It's astonishing at what could be shared and told during 6 to 8 hours that Harry sleeps.

Harry was stunned at the unwavering faith his mates had in him. To know that they trusted him so completely and faithfully was humbling. That they didn't doubt that he would fight for them, kill for them brought tears to his eyes. The loyalty and love they were giving to him was what Harry had longed for since he was child. As the tears prickled at his eyes, Harry pressed a kiss to Jasper's temple then to Demetri's temple before moving away to the other three vampires who were still bound.

Harry needed a moment to recompose his self. He didn't want his emotions over following onto Jasper. Harry roughly wiped his eyes on his shoulder as touched the Deathly Hallow to the other three vampires' bites repeating the process of turning the vampire to human except when the pain came he blocked the pain so Jasper wouldn't have to feel it. As the awareness shown in their eyes, Harry didn't waste a minute in entering their minds and adjusting their memories before once more stunning them. By the time he had finished with the last bound vampire, Harry felt he had a good grip on emotions once more and turned to face his mates with cheerful smile saying, "Well now, nothing like bringing back the undead to life."

However Demetri and Jasper weren't falling for the cheerfulness. They knew that their words had affected their immortal. Demetri understood the real reason as he knew of the story and childhood that haunted their mate, but Jasper didn't. Demetri understood that it was hard for Harry to talk about his past and so far he had been content to allow Harry his time to explain to Jasper but as the days went by and the more they were discovering about the hidden side of Harry, the more Demetri felt that Jasper needed to know and understand part of his past at least.

As he pulled Jasper into his arms so that he could speak to Jasper without Harry overhearing telling Jasper about the neglect and betrayals that their mate suffered and the rejection of people had save and once loved as family. Watching Harry work his power, Jasper listened to Demetri quietly but quickly tell him a condensed version of their mate's history. When Demetri finished telling him, Jasper now understood why Harry did certain things or why he was fierce when protecting him and Demetri. However, it was Jasper's turn to comfort and shower his mate with the same intensity of love that Harry has shown Jasper.

Jasper looked at Demetri with a look of fierce determination and a wordless communication passed between the two agreeing that tonight it would be Harry's turn to be shown just how much love and devotion they had for him. So when Harry had turned around and said, "Well now, nothing like bringing back the undead to life." Jasper and Demetri nodded and stalked forward surrounding Harry, Jasper facing their immortal with Demetri pressed against his back.

"You love us with so much never asking for anything in return. Let us love and care for you," Jasper whispered caressing Harry's cheek, Jasper's undead heart broke at the look of desperation and fear. From the brief details that Demetri told him, Jasper could see that Harry loved with everything he had but was nervous about being loved in returned or at least to the full extent that he loves. He knew that Harry had let Demetri in well past the normal defenses and that he had gotten past a few himself. Tonight though would be a testament of how much Harry trusted his mates.

"Let us take care of you love," Demetri whispered pressing soft kisses along Harry's neck while his hands gentle stroked down Harry's chest only to slip underneath the shirt to feel the warm skin. Demetri could honestly say that he had never seen his mate looking so unsure and unconfident. He had always seen Harry with an easy confidence that seemed natural, even when Harry told him of his past he was dark and somber but there never this vulnerability that was now showing in their mate's eyes. He knew that he would forever be thankful to Edward's mess up if only to be able to see the many sides of his Harry and to help heal the last of the demons they both had due to their past.

Harry was staring into Jasper's red tinged eyes seeing the love and the sincerity as well as the need to show his love was breaking down Harry's newly built walls and when he heard the desperation in Demetri voice, Harry caved completely relaxing into their arms. He knew he could trust them, that it was safe relinquish his tight control to them. The blinding smile he received from Jasper and tightening around his body from Demetri was enough to let Harry know that he had made the right choice.

As Jasper leant in for a kiss Harry completely surrendered allowing his mates to take control.

AN – Whew, that was a long ass chapter! I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know if you did!

Heartfelt thanks to all of my reviewers! You are guys are freaking amazing! Thank you: Letora of Slytherin, ShadowofaDarkSlytherin, Arfa, KuKu for CoCo Puffs, HeidiFox, MissRoseHarkness-xX, ILoveAnime89, Elfin69, SanitysOverrated87, foxykitsuneyouko, Rainbow2007 , Kit Of Light And Dark And Yaoi, RogueNya, supergirl3684, Snape'sPurpleFanta, Smurfanator, MsSlythGrl, namikaze natsumi-hime, TearfullPixie, Lientjuhh, unique0987654321, WyrdSmith, Eminnis, xDarklightx, goodguy4u282008, TheDevilInDisguise, Grim1989, and Michally


	20. Chapter 20

In a darkened room, a tangle of bodies lay sedate and happy holding on to each other. One would expect it to be like previous times where the immortal was in the middle with his two vampire mates cuddling in close as if they need the warmth to survive. However this night was different as the immortal was the one in need of comfort and reassurance as his vampires held him close petting and stroking his warm skin whispering their love and devotion to him. They had broken down their immortal's emotional wall and were helping to rebuild it better with them included inside. Every loving caress was a brick being made stronger. The tender words were re-enforcements in the foundation.

Harry lay in the middle of their bed buried into Demetri's side, face hidden in his neck with Jasper plastered against his back sweeping his hands down Harry's side pressing soft kisses to shoulders and neck as Demetri held them close.

"You can sleep love, we will guard you close till you are ready," Demetri whispered lovingly as his fingers petted the untamed hair.

The vampires didn't hear a reply but felt their mate slip into sleep as his breathing deepen.

Jasper was still recovering from the reeling of emotions that were unleashed this night as intense emotions of love, trust, despair, and hurt had been released from their immortal. Demetri and Jasper returned the feelings of love and trust just as strongly if not more as they allowed the despair and hurt to flee into the night, vanishing and hoping to never return.

"I wasn't prepared for the rush of emotions," Jasper quietly told his other mate.

"Neither was I, but I am thankful we were able to withstand and overcome it," Demetri replied pressing a kiss to sweat-matted hair.

"He has been hurt far too many times," Jasper stated pressing more chaste kisses to his immortal's back.

Demetri 'hmmm' his agreement as held his immortal love just basking in the trust that his mate has given this night. The sight of his Harry breaking down and submitting allowing him and Jasper to be the ones to catch him and guide him back was humbling and for once Demetri felt that he could be a pillar of light for his immortal mate.

The two vampires lapsed into silence as they watched over their sleeping mate knowing that tomorrow will be a new day.

As Harry came to, he was cocooned in arms protecting him with his face buried in a neck. Sniffing slightly, Harry smelt Demetri, his mate, proceeded to nuzzle said neck licking it, sucking it and smiling as he heard a moan emerge from his pale dark-hair beauty. Slowly moving from his position of being cuddle to that of seducing as he shifted between Demetri's knees, Harry continued to lavish sweet kisses across Demetri's neck and torso and scratching his nails down Demetri's side allowing his nails to sharpen just a little so Demetri could feel it.

As Harry left no spot of Demetri's chest untouched and kissed, he shifted lower so as lavish those loving kisses down to Demetri's manhood. Harry smirked in satisfaction at the moan and jerk of hips as he surrounded his love's length in the warmth of his mouth. He felt Demetri's hands in his hair as they tightened and released as Demetri's pleasure heightened. Harry slipped a finger inside his love, allowing some stretching before he entered.

Hearing his Demetri's moan grow with each bob and lick, knowing he was close, Harry slipped off with slight pop before straightening and aligning his member at Demetri's entrance. Pushing in Harry sighed in relief to be in his love as hearing the pleasured sounds had caused his erection to throb. Leaning down and capturing Demetri's lips in a searing kiss, Harry slowly began to move in a teasing way loving the way Demetri clutched at his back, and arched his hips silently asking for more. Harry gave his love what he wanted as he let loose slamming his hips into his love and moved to kiss and bite the pale neck that was exposed. He felt Demetri holding him close, keening in his ear as they reached their climax together frozen as they shuttered their release.

Coming down from their high, Harry rolled so Demetri was laying on his heaving chest feeling the thumping of his heart knowing that Demetri loved the comfort of hearing the steady beat.

"How are you feeling love?" Demetri questioned looking up at his mate.

Harry smiled and pulled Demetri up his body so he could ravish his love's lips.

Releasing Demetri's lips, Harry smiled, "Good, better, free. Merlin I love you."

The two laid in there calming down but Harry felt the need to go see his other love, Jasper. Glancing down at Demetri, Harry smirked at the blissed out expression and knew from past experience that his love will not be moving for some time as he tries to regain his consciousness.

Slipping from the bed with a kiss, Harry quietly but quickly sniffed out his mate allowing his tiger senses to come through. Smelling Jasper's scent to the kitchen, Harry sped up and stalked his prey knowing that he only had a few moments of surprise before Jasper knew he was there. Peaking around the corner, Harry saw his other lover at the counter preparing something. Smiling predatorily, Harry pounced as he pressed up behind his Jasper rubbing his hard-on against Jasper barely clothed body. Grasping Jasper's hips, Harry leaned in sucking on Jasper's ear.

"You're up.." Jasper breathed out unsteadily.

"Very up," Harry replied wandered one hand up Jasper's chest caressing and pinching at pale pink nubs smiling at Jasper's moans, "What are you doing up?"

"Ma…making you breakfast," Jasper barely replied as Harry slipped a hand inside the gym shorts he was wearing to stroke his straining member.

"Mmm, thank you love. How about a break?" Harry whispered biting Jasper's neck while pushing the offending shorts down revealing Jasper beautiful body.

Jasper couldn't form a reply as a lubed finger circled his entrance before slipping in and stretching him. When he thought he could reply another finger slipped in stretching him further and his reply became a drawn out moan.

He could feel Harry chuckled beside his ear as he lavished the ear with his tongue sending pleasured goosebumps down his body. Pressing against Harry's fingers, Jasper whimpered when they were removed but sighed in pleasure as he felt Harry entering him. Arching slightly so he could wrap his arms around Harry, Jasper relaxed into Harry's arms relishing in the touches and thrusts Harry lavished on him. Harry's fingers skimming Jasper's chest down to slowly stroking his own neglected member all the while kissing and biting his neck.

To Jasper's delight, Harry released his tight hold on his emotions allowing the love, happiness, peace and freedom slam into him as Harry's hips slammed into him as well. Being stimulated both emotionally and physically brought Jasper to the edge of release and was pushed into as Harry twisted his head in for all encompassing kiss where tongues clashed, stroked and sucked.

Jasper cried his release into Harry's mouth as Harry continued to pump once, twice more following Jasper into ecstasy.

As they came down from their high, Jasper melted into Harry's arms. Even though he was a vampire, he felt as if his body couldn't support him without Harry. Jasper's love for Harry grew as his mate continued to let his emotions through not blocking them. Jasper sighed in happiness, content to let his love hold them while they recover.

"I love you Jasper," Harry whispered lovingly into his ear, "Thank you for last night."

"I love you Harry. Any time love, any time," Jasper replied quietly pressing a kiss to Harry's jaw.

Harry smiled and continued to hold Jasper basking in the freedom of his emotions that he has long kept on a tight leash. He never realized just how much he actually kept in. Frowning slightly, Harry buried his face into Jasper's neck kissing it lovingly.

Jasper felt a wave of sadness and turned in Harry's arms bringing his own arms up to circle Harry's neck.

"What's wrong my love?" Jasper asked looking into Harry's green eyes.

"I just…I can't believe how much I actually kept in. I'm starting to wonder if I have hurt Dem by it," Harry revealed brushing a curly blonde lock away from the angelic face.

"You haven't. I think Demetri needed healing first before you so we could help you together," Jasper answered not giving away that Demetri was walking towards them.

Harry smiled at Jasper and leaned down for a kiss when he felt Demetri slip up behind him.

"You were there for me when I fell apart and stayed strong until I came back together. You were always looking after me and making sure I didn't lose my way on the path. I never once felt hurt by you, always cherished and loved," Demetri confessed into Harry's ear.

Harry smiled and pulled Demetri in for a kiss hoping to convey all of his love for Demetri while letting his love for Jasper pulse out hoping that Jasper understood how Harry loved him too.

**AN – sorry for taking so long to update. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint after the long awaited arrival. Thank you to all who have reviewed! I love getting them especially if the story has made someone's day brighter. So thank you! You guys are incredibly awesome!**


End file.
